


Lost On You

by RowenaArmstrong



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 57,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenaArmstrong/pseuds/RowenaArmstrong
Summary: En pleno invierno una pareja baja del taxi, el alfa ayudando al omega descender con cuidado y que no resbale en la nieve que cubre el suelo.El menor está asustado por este nuevo cambio que incluso siente como se mueve algo en sus entrañas advirtiendo que esto no será fácil. El mayor se acerca a él por detrás, abrazándolo y dejando caer sus manos en la altura de su vientre, depositando un beso en su mejilla.—¿Estás seguro que estamos haciendo lo correcto? —pregunta el omega preocupado.—Sin duda, en este lugar podremos comenzar una nueva vida —contesta el alfa mirando hacia la pequeña casita.—Espero que seamos felices a pesar de las pruebas que se avecinan —se aferra a las manos de su pareja—. Dejamos todo atrás y no podemos retroceder.—Deja de preocuparte, haré lo mejor para nuestra familia.Entonces el omega busca los labios del alfa para besarlo con ternura, pues con todo esto no hay nada más reconfortante que estar en sus brazos recibiendo una muestra amor.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Lee Seung Gil/Jean-Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 35
Kudos: 26





	1. UNO

—¡Yuuri! ¿Puedes venir un momento? 

Envuelto entre las cobijas, un joven de cabellos azabache se niega rotundamente salir de ese nido de calor. El invierno es demasiado fuerte para él que siente que si abandona su lugar se congelará de inmediato.

—¡No quiero! —exclama el chico aferrándose más a las cobijas. 

Apenas entró en vacaciones y el invierno se hizo presente en el pequeño pueblo de Hasetsu. Es la helada más fría que ha pasado y a pesar de tener un pijama calentito, sudaderas, demasiados calcetines y la mayoría de las cobijas que tiene, no puede dejar de castañear los dientes y sentir como sus dedos y nariz están helados. 

La puerta de su habitación se abre con brusquedad y en la entrada está su hermana completamente enojada por abandonarla con la carga de trabajo. 

—¡Arriba, flojo! ¡Tenemos mucha clientela y solo piensas en ti! —exclama la joven mujer entrando a grandes zancadas a la habitación para empezar a jalar las cobijas. 

—¡Basta, Mari! —exclama Yuuri aferrándose a las cobijas—. ¡Son vacaciones! 

—Exacto, no puedes seguir durmiendo porque hay muchos clientes y mamá y papá no están para ayudarnos —parece que la lucha contra su hermano es demasiado difícil que no logra ni quitarle la primera cobija—. Y sé que no estás en celo como para que lo finjas. ¡Te conozco Yuuri Katsuki!

—Quiero hibernar hasta primavera —chilla. 

Completamente enojada y cansada de luchar con su hermano, suelta las cobijas y suspira completamente agitada. 

—Te juro, Yuuri, ¡te juro que si no te levantas te tiraré agua helada y te dejaré afuera hasta que seas una paleta de cerdo! —amenaza la mayor. 

Esa amenaza es convincente, por lo que Yuuri sale de su escondite aún castañeando. Sus mejillas están algo chapeadas y se nota que no ha dormido bien esta noche. Mari no se da cuenta de que su hermano tiene fiebre y le lanza ropa limpia para que le ayude con el onsen familiar. 

Normalmente Yuuri apoya siempre a su familia con el negocio, pero ese día le ha dado una fuerte infección porque un día anterior salió a quitar la nieve de la entrada en plena ventisca. 

El pobre no deja de sentirse agotado y con el cuerpo cortado. La cabeza no deja de darle vueltas y le cuesta trabajo respirar. 

Para no contagiar a nadie, usa un cubre bocas y baja a apoyar a su hermana con los labores del onsen. 

_"Debí irme con mis padres"_ se queja el azabache mientras recoge algunos trastes sucios del comedor. 

Y es que a pesar de ser invierno, las aguas termales son demasiado calientes que las personas quieren ir por horas y horas a quedarse en la bañera. Yuuri cree que eso es de idiotas y es mejor quedarse en casa a sentir el rico calor que puede proporcionar un calentador eléctrico o un futón. 

El trabajo es pesado, ojalá pudiera sentarse por unos segundos y tomarse un chocolate caliente con malvaviscos para aliviarse, pero esos lujos no se los puede dar. 

La escuela lo tiene atado, aunque la carrera le es interesante, a veces estresante, y muchos digan que ser diseñador no deja mucho, Yuuri se apasiona demasiado. Dibujar y pintar es lo suyo y no estar atendiendo a un sin fin de personas. 

Mientras lleva unas bebidas a la parte de la bañera, siente como su cabeza da vueltas y vueltas, el calor es demasiado bochornoso y sofocante por la misma fiebre. Entregando el pedido decide sentarse unos momentos en la entrada del lugar. 

Toma uno de los folletos y comienza a abanicar para darse un poco de aire. Todo da vueltas y vueltas en esa habitación, que siente que en algún momento caerá.

—¡Yuuri! ¡No te quedes ahí y ve al mercado a comprar más pescado! —exclama Mary atareada sin darse cuenta que su hermano está apunto de colapsar por la enfermedad. 

El chico no se puede negar al ver que su hermana sigue su camino. Suspira con profundidad y decide ponerse toda ropa abrigadora para irse al mercado. 

El helado aire del invierno rosa sobre sus mejillas como si estuviera frotando un hielo en ellas. Cada paso que da se tambalea, incluso casi cae en una esquina antes de llegar a mercado. 

Como puede compra lo que su hermana le dejó encargado y camina de regreso a casa. La última vez que tuvo fiebre fue cuando iba en la secundaria y su mamá no lo dejó levantarse de la cama. 

Ojalá ella estuviese ahí, se habría dado cuenta que de inmediato se sentía muy mal y que los escalofríos eran más notorios. Se vuelve a repetir: debió irse con ellos a ese viaje. 

Estando más agitado, se sienta sobre la banca más cercana que encuentra. Le está costando mucho trabajo respirar porque la garganta se le ha cerrado. 

Si cierra los ojos por unos segundos cree que nada podría pasar, están en un lugar muy tranquilo como para que alguien quiera abusar de su condición y robarle su celular o lo que acaba de comprar. También hace demasiado frío como para que el pescado se eche a perder con facilidad. 

—¿Estas bien? —escucha una voz masculina.

Con dificultad abre los ojos y alcanza a distinguir una silueta parada frente a él. Quiere contestar, pero se siente tan agitado que no puede decir nada. 

—¿Eres Katsuki Yuuri? —insiste esa voz. 

Seguro que lo conoce como para que lo llame por su nombre, entonces puede confiar en esa persona sin problema alguno. 

—Yo… no me siento bien —masculla el chico.

Y antes de poder decir algo más, Yuuri se desmaya por la fiebre. El joven de cabellos platinados alcanza a detener su caída para que no se de un fuerte golpe. Bien sabe que van en la misma clase y conoce muy poco de él. 

Lo carga sobre su espalda y lleva las bolsas de mandado en sus brazos, pues siendo el alfa más popular y del equipo de natación su fuerza y resistencia es notable así que no le cuesta nada llevarlo.

No es que hable con Katsuki por ser el nerd del salón, si no porque es siempre acaparado por los demás chicos de la escuela por ser guapo, sexy y sobre todo el hijo de una familia adinerada que tiene muchas empresas bajo el apellido Nikiforov. 

Algo demasiado típico entre el chico popular y el chico que nadie nota en la escuela, sobre todo en la universidad. Solo han intercambiado palabras en clase como preguntando cuál es la tarea o que clase les toca. No sabe más de él más que es el hijo de los dueños del único onsen que hay en el pequeño pueblo de Hasetsu. 

Con facilidad encuentra el onsen y por suerte que Mari está en la entrada barriendo. Al ver al alfa con su hermano en la espalda no duda en correr a auxiliarlo. 

—¡Qué barbaridad! ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano? —pregunta la joven chica preocupada tomando las bolsas para aligerar el peso. 

—Parece que tiene fiebre y una fuerte gripa —explica el alfa.

—Eso explica porque no quería levantarse hoy. 

Mari conduce al alfa a la habitación de Yuuri para que lo pueda acostar, pues el pobre continúa inconsciente y con mucha fiebre. Lo coloca con suavidad y contempla su bello rostro, estando dormido se da cuenta que Yuuri es demasiado lindo y encantador. 

La hermana mayor aparece con algunas pastillas para el resfriado y un trapo tibio para poder bajar la temperatura. El chico no duda en ayudar a la joven en cargar las cosas y llevarlas en la mesita cercana. 

—Me da gusto que haya sido alguien como tu que lo encontrara y no una persona mala —comenta la chica beta.

—Fue una casualidad que pasara por ahí, también me siento tranquilo haberlo encontrado y no algún otro alfa. Por suerte que conozco un poco a Yuuri y pude traerlo sin problemas a su casa. 

Mari mira al alfa y se da cuenta de lo atractivo que es, sin duda sería un buen partido para su hermano. Además, se ve que es de dinero por esas ropas un poco elegantes y de buena familia por esos modales. Seguro que es un buen partido para Yuuri. 

—¿Se conocen? ¿De dónde? —pregunta la chica con una sonrisa. 

—Compartimos creo dos o tres clases en la universidad, ya nos habíamos hablado en pocas ocasiones —explica el joven. 

—Es raro que Yuuri tenga amigos, nunca se le dio la facilidad de tener alguien con quien contar —dice Mari con un tono triste mientras termina de arropar a su hermano y colocar el paño sobre su frente—. Sus únicos amigos son los libros y su diario. Es de las personas que les gusta sufrir solos y en silencio. 

Eso incomoda un poco al alfa, siente algo de lástima porque en las pocas ocasiones que ha tratado a Yuuri ha sido muy amable con él. Ahora entiende porque tiene esa mirada triste y vacía. 

—Aunque no lo creas, Yuuri tiene sentimientos muy lindos, pero tiene miedo que le dañen ese enorme corazón frágil —continúa la chica—. En el pasado lo molestaban mucho y más cuando se enteró que es un omega. 

—Los niños son muy groseros y más en la edad difícil —sonríe levemente sin dejar de mirar al chico.

Mari acaricia con ternura la frente de su hermano antes de abandonar la habitación para que descanse con tranquilidad. 

—¿Te gustaría quedarte a comer? Sería como un agradecimiento por salvar a mi hermano —dice la joven beta.

—En realidad no puedo quedarme, estaba camino a clases y mi padre se enojará si se entera que no llegué —dice el de hebras plateadas—. Pero me encantaría aceptar tu invitación para otro día. 

—¿Clases en vacaciones de invierno? —la chica arruga la nariz.

—Digamos que son “especiales” y más porque mi padre me obliga a tomarlas —explica el alfa mientras se rasca la cabeza con nervios.

—De acuerdo, sabes donde queda nuestra casa. Puedes venir cuando gustes. 

—Gracias —el extranjero hace una reverencia como agradecimiento a la invitación de la joven Katsuki.

Mari lo acompaña fuera del lugar, aun pensando que es demasiado absurdo que tenga que tomar clases en vacaciones. Estando casi en la entrada, el alfa se voltea con una tarjeta en mano y se la entrega a Marie. 

—Por favor, dile a Yuuri que me llame para saber que ha mejorado de la fiebre —dice con una sonrisa. 

—Por supuesto —sonríe Mari—. Por cierto, ¿cual es tu nombre?

—Víctor Nikiforov.

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

**Continuará.**


	2. DOS

Abrir los ojos le cuesta mucho trabajo, a pesar de que entra poca luz por la ventana. Es como si tuviera los ojos demasiado hinchados e incapaces de soportarlo. 

Siente su cuerpo muy pesado, ¿cuánto tiempo habrá dormido? Recuerda que había ido por un encargo de Mari y después nada. 

También recuerda algunos sueños, uno en el que es llevado en los brazos de alguien fuerte y lo trajo hasta casa. En otro había dos personas charlando sobre él y también soñó con que iba a reprobar la carrera por haber faltado a clases.

Busca su celular entre las almohadas y sólo se da cuenta que las sábanas se han desacomodado. Abre los ojos para ponerse de inmediato los lentes y ver el panorama. 

Encuentra el celular sobre la mesita de noche y lo toma para revisar cuánto tiempo a dormido. Sólo tiene un mensaje de su mamá pidiéndole que se comunique cuando despierte, sólo ese mensaje dentro de esos tres días que estuvo en esa excesiva fiebre gracias a la fuerte infección que le dio en las vías respiratorias.

Aun le duele la garganta y la siente algo reseca, por suerte que Mari le ha dejado un vaso de agua. Se siente un poco mal por su hermana, quien estuvo trabajando seguramente como loca y además cuidandolo. 

Decide bajar para agradecerle a su hermana, notando que la casa está un poco en silencio. No debería ser así, ¿dónde están todos los huéspedes? Entonces ve el reloj bien y nota que ya son horas de cierre.

Encuentra a su hermana colocando unos deliciosos alimentos sobre la mesa. Se sorprende al ver qué hay un par de adornos navideños en ese lugar y no deja de sentirse culpable por haberla dejado sola con todo el trabajo. 

Mari Katsuki se da cuenta de la presencia de su hermano y le dedica una sonrisa, invitándolo a que tome asiento frente al kotatsu, pues hace demasiado frío ese día.

—Normalmente debería de haber un pavo en la mesa y esas cosas norteamericanas, pero quise preparar tu platillo favorito —explica la mayor. 

Si, huele a ese delicioso platillo de tazón de cerdo que tanto le fascina y bien que podría comer todo el tiempo que pueda, pero es alto en calorías y Yuuri tiende a subir de peso con facilidad. 

—Solo por hoy podremos comer todo lo que queramos —sonríe Mari dejando el suculento plato frente a él—. Veo que el descansar te ayudó mucho.

—Mari —susurra muy bajo.

—Me alegra que te sientas mejor, el color a tu rostro ha vuelto. Eres el mismo de siempre —pareciera que la joven no escuchó a su hermano.

—Mari… 

—Hubo mucha gente y creí que no podría sola, pero fui lo suficientemente capaz de lograrlo que hasta pude asear la casa sin problema. 

Yuuri está acostumbrado a que no lo escuchen y hasta eso puede ser demasiado frustrante. Toma de la manga a su hermana para llamar su atención, algo que ha hecho toda su vida porque ella puede hablar todo el tiempo sin parar.

Los ojos castaños de la mujer se clavan sobre Yuuri, entendiendo que su hermano ha estado llamándola.

—Dime, Yuuri.

El azabache inhala profundo, agacha la cabeza y más que una exhalación suena más a un lamento. Mari toma la mano de su hermano para transmitirle confianza, pues su hermano es demasiado tímido que hasta con su familia no se siente capaz de abrirse.

—Gracias por… por cuidarme y lamento dejarte todo a ti sola —masculla el menor.

Mari sonríe de ternura y le revuelve su cabello de forma maternal. Si algo que ha hecho desde que es la mayor es cuidar de su hermano. No le pesa en absoluto y por ende quiere lo mejor para él.

—No tienes nada de que preocuparte, sabes que siempre te voy a cuidar —agrega la mayor.

Yuuri sonríe de agradecimiento. Sabiendo cómo es él su familia lo apoya. No puede expresarse con palabras más que por medio de dibujos, se guarda todo para sí mismo porque tiene miedo de que se burlen.

El delicioso platillo de Mari hace feliz a Yuuri, le encanta tanto que le pide otro tazón con alegría.

—Mari, ¿Cómo es que…? Recuerdo es que estaba en la banca sentado y luego desperté en cama tres días después —comenta Yuuri con curiosidad.

—¡Lo que me recuerda!

Mari se levanta corriendo dejando sorprendido a su hermano. Vuelve en cuestión de segundos con una tarjeta en mano. Se la entrega a Yuuri y el enseguida se sorprende al leer el nombre de Víctor.

—Él te encontró y te trajo a casa. Me ayudó a llevarte a tu habitación y se quedó preocupado. Me dio la tarjeta para que tú le llames y le digas que te encuentras mejor —relata Mari con una sonrisa—. Me parece que es un buen chico, llámalo cuanto antes.

El corazón de Yuuri late con fuerza dentro de su pecho y no sabe cómo reaccionar ante lo que le acaba de decir su hermana. ¿De verdad fue Víctor Nikiforov el que lo trajo a casa?

Yuuri no dice nada, sólo se queda mirando la tarjeta sin poder comprenderlo. La deja en la mesa y continúa comiendo ese delicioso Katsudon fingiendo que nada pasa. 

Mari se queda decepcionada de ver que su hermano no tiene interés de contactar al apuesto alfa. Si fuera de su edad le hablaría para coquetearle, pero no le gusta ser una asalta cunas, además de que se dio cuenta del interés del alfa sobre Yuuri.

Al terminar de cenar, Yuuri le ayuda con los trastes a su hermana y sube a su habitación sin antes desearle buenas noches y una feliz navidad, pues ya son más de las 12.

Estando en su alcoba, no puede ocultar el palpitar de su corazón y dejar de sentir nervios. Recuerda la primera vez que lo vió, fue entrando en el salón de dibujo. Lucia tan apuesto que no dejaba de mirarlo y es que era tan llamativo que le llovía mujeres y omegas, incluso alguno que otro alfa.

Se acerca a su carpeta de dibujos, la mayoría parecen paisajes o fruteros. Detrás del forro interno hay más dibujos, son unos que nadie más ha visto y los mantiene ocultos porque son nada más y nada menos que de Víctor Nikiforov. 

Siempre que se siente inspirado termina dibujando a Víctor, como si fuera su musa. Sabe que Víctor es la clase de alfa que viene de una familia de linaje “puro” o eso es lo que presumen los Nikiforov y que jamás tendría una oportunidad de poder acercarse. 

Jamás habían entablado una conversación ni siquiera una informal. Lo poco que han hablado es sobre alguna tarea o las clases. Ahora el alfa desea saber de él y no sabe cómo hablarle.

Se deja caer en la cama y busca la tarjeta dentro de su sudadera, comenzando a marcar el teléfono sin presionar el botón verde. 

¿Será buena idea marcarle? Quizá ya olvidó que lo trajo a casa cuando sufrió un desmayo por la fiebre. Suspira profundo y bloquea el teléfono. No quiere tener una decepción y que su corazón se emocione en vano.

Nuevamente lo desbloquea para poder almacenarlo en su celular y no duda en meterse en whatsapp para ver la fotografía de perfil, que para su suerte, puede verla. Se ve tan apuesto y le encanta esa fotografia, su sonrisa pareciera que forma un corazón y se nota muy alegre. 

Siente como sus mejillas se encienden al ver al alfa de sus sueños en una simple fotografía. Ojalá dejara de ser tan cobarde y poderle darle las gracias por haberlo traído a casa cuando estaba enfermo. 

Se muerde el labio y apaga el teléfono para no cometer alguna tontería y marcarle. Ahora solo puede soñar con él y ser valiente solo en sus sueños, decirle cuánto lo admira.

**☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★**

Sintiéndose más recuperado, Yuuri decide ser el que abra el negocio para que su hermana descanse por el tiempo que estuvo ausente. Prepara el desayuno para los dos y atiende a todo cliente que llegue al uso de las aguas termales. 

Está de buenas. Soñó algo que lo podrá mantener feliz hasta el regreso a clases. Pudo ver a Víctor en sus sueños y parecía que tenían una especie de cita porque caminaban sobre la acera tomados de la mano. 

Después de desayunar, decir ir a la entrada para quitar la nieve que se acumuló durante la noche. Aunque no esperan muchos clientes por ser un día “festivo” para muchos, tiene que dar una buena imagen del onsen. 

—Buenos días.

—Bienvenido —saluda Yuuri sin aun voltear a ver al recién llegado.

—Me da gusto verte recuperado. 

Esa voz si la conoce. Voltea para ver que no es una broma y al darse cuenta que es Víctor el que acaba de llegar se sorprende demasiado. Su corazón se acelera y sus piernas tiemblan como una gelatina. 

—Víctor —balbucea el menor aun sin creer que está viendo al joven alfa. 

—Me quedé preocupado, ¿por qué no me llamaste? —dice el mayor acortando la distancia—. Necesitaba saber de ti. 

—Y-yo… era muy tarde. Anoche desperté y no quise molestarte —contesta Yuuri apenado.

Víctor está demasiado cerca de Yuuri que siente el menor que en algún momento va a estallar su corazón. Trata de mantener su respiración, pero esta es entrecortada. El alfa se da cuenta que el omega muere de nervios. 

—Bueno, me quedé despierto muy tarde dibujando un poco —confiesa Víctor. 

Yuuri no sabe cómo actuar ni como llevar las cosas con él. Como no suelen tener este tipo de conversaciones no sabe cómo continuar. 

—¿Q-quieres pasar? —fue lo primero que se le ocurre a Yuuri decir. 

—Sólo venía a saber cómo seguías, tengo un compromiso. 

—Ah… claro… —Yuuri sabe que es el chico más popular y de seguro debe tener una cita este día especial, la navidad es importante para muchos y desean hacer cosas con la familia o amigos—. E-entonces, te veré después. 

—Si, nos veremos en la escuela. 

Víctor estrecha la mano para que Yuuri haga lo mismo. Teniendo miedo de hacer el ridículo, el omega contesta ese cálido apretón de manos, pareciendo como si fuera una promesa verse pronto. 

—Feliz Navidad, Yuuri —Víctor se separa del menor. 

—Fe-feliz navidad, Victor.

**๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑**


	3. T R E S

Las vacaciones terminaron y el nuevo semestre comienza para Yuuri. Sus padres volvieron y por ahora no se hará cargo del onsen si no a dedicarse a su carrera. 

No es que no le emocione volver a clases, pero quisiera que se prolongara una semana más para descansar como debía ser esas deliciosas vacaciones que tanto esperó. 

El invierno aun no perdona a aquellos que lo detestan, por lo que esa mañana es demasiado fría que ni los guantes ni el gorro ayudan a Yuuri cubrirse del frío. Se le antoja un delicioso café, pero al darse cuenta que olvidó su billetera en casa, toma rumbo hacia el salón de clases. 

Toma lugar alejados de todos, donde nadie se percata de su presencia. Así puede escuchar música sin que lo regañen o le interrumpan su concentración mientras hace algún ejercicio. 

Mira por la ventana y sonríe levemente. Puede presumir que estas vacaciones han sido las mejores a pesar de haber visto a Víctor por unos segundos. Estuvo mirando cuantas veces pudo la fotografía del alfa cuantas veces pudo, soltando alguno que otro suspiro. 

Espera compartir más clases con él en este semestre y romper el miedo de poder hablar con él. 

Un joven de cabello azabache se sienta a su lado. Sin decir nada, dejando una bolsa de papel. Siempre comparten esa mesa de trabajo cuando les toca una clase juntos. 

En realidad han compartido muchas clases desde niños y Jean-Jacques Leroy es la persona más cercana que Yuuri tiene aparte de su familia, quien le ayuda a salir de vez en cuando de su caparazón. 

Se conocieron en el jardín de niños después de que unos niños se burlaban de que JJ no pudiera hablar el japonés como los demás. Entonces Yuuri les golpeó con una regla y desde ese día el canadiense jamás lo dejó solo, siempre lo ha cuidado como un hermano menor y no deja que nadie le quiera hacer daño. Se volvieron tan buenos amigos que la familia Leroy llevaban a Yuuri a sus viajes a Canadá.

No hay nadie que conozca a Yuuri que el mismo Jean, cualquier pensamiento, sufrimiento o hasta cuando sabe que debe acompañarlo en silencio cuando sufre algún ataque de ansiedad. Y Yuuri esta completamente agradecido con él. 

Ambos se apoyaron en aprender el idioma del otro y ahora en esa universidad usan únicamente el inglés pues vienen muchos estudiantes del extranjero a estudiar una carrera importante. 

—Son algunos panecillos que mamá horneó esta mañana y te los manda, espero que te gusten —comenta el moreno sonriéndole levemente—. Hubieras venido con nosotros a Canadá, fue extraño tener vacaciones sin ti. 

—Mis padres salieron, debían festejar sus 30 años de casados en ese crucero. Mari y yo nos esforzamos en que se cumpliera el viaje y nos encargamos de la casa —explica Yuuri tomando la bolsa de los panecillos, inhalando ese delicioso aroma de miel. 

—Oh si, mis padres les compraron algo a los tuyos. Seguro que más tarde lo llevarán a casa. 

—Qué considerados son tus padres. 

Jean comienza a hablarle de sus vacaciones y lo que hizo en su país natal, sus aventuras en las nevadas montañas y lo que le regalaron. Yuuri lo escucha mientras hace garabatos en su cuaderno, hasta que lo ve entrar a la clase. 

Trae una gabardina de color café y una bufanda vino. Su cabello no ha crecido nada desde la última vez que lo vio y va caminando con esa elegancia que lo caracteriza. El corazón de Yuuri golpetea como un tren en marcha dentro de su pecho al verlo que se dirige hacia su lugar. 

—¿Por qué viene Nikiforov hacia acá? —pregunta Jean haciendo un gesto de asco. 

—E-es una larga historia —tartamudea Yuuri evitando que se sienta más nervioso. 

Víctor le dedica una sonrisa a Yuuri y estando cerca le deja un vaso de café de la máquina que el omega quería hace unos minutos. 

—Buenos días, Yuuri —dice con alegría—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estas mejor?

—Ho-hola Víctor —agacha un poco la cabeza—. S-si, ya me siento mucho mejor. Gracias por preguntar. 

—Me alegra saberlo, me hubiera encantado pasar ese día a tu casa, pero me esperaban en casa. Era mi cumpleaños —explica Víctor sin borrar esa sonrisa. 

¿Su cumpleaños? De haber sabido le hubiera traído algo este día. Se muerde el labio para evitar decir alguna tontería. 

—Te traje un delicioso café, espero que te guste —Víctor se da la media vuelta, pues no quiere incomodar al menor con su presencia—. Ten un gran día, Yuuri. 

Se aleja, dejando al joven japonés completamente rojo del rostro y sin poder decirle las gracias a Víctor por ese café. 

Jean sigue sin comprender que acaba de pasar y busca una explicación en la mirada de su amigo. Bien sabe que Yuuri admira y quizá idolatra a Víctor Nikiforov desde que entraron a la escuela y le ha cachado esos dibujos detrás de la cobertura de su carpeta. 

No necesita que se lo diga si ve como Yuuri se pone cada vez que el ruso está cerca de ellos o la sangre subirse en sus mejillas al contemplarlo desde lejos. 

—¿Y bien? —pregunta Jean frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Debo preocuparme?

—No, es sólo que en vacaciones tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él —contesta Yuuri con las mejillas aún totalmente rojas—. Enfermé y me desmayé en la calle. Víctor me encontró y me trajo a casa. Me dio su número celular para llamar cuando me sintiera mejor. 

—El celular, ¿eh? —Jean suelta un silbido—. ¿Y lo hiciste?

Niega con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No me atreví hacerlo. Pero el fue a verme a casa, hablamos unos minutos y eso fue agradable. 

—Entonces es momento de que des el siguiente paso, te trajo un café y eso no lo hace cualquiera, ni siquiera yo. 

—Es cierto —dice Yuuri haciendo una mueca—. Eres demasiado tacaño.

El semestre comienza para Yuuri y escucha atentamente lo que dice la profesora de dibujo sobre las técnicas que tomarán este semestre y los posibles materiales que usarán. De vez en cuando voltea a ver hacia a Víctor para contemplarlo cuchichear de vez en cuando con su compañero de al lado, un chico de rizos de ojos verdes. 

En la siguiente clase no la comparte con Víctor y eso lo pone un poco triste, pero aprovecha que tampoco Jean lo acompaña para hacer un dibujo rápido de él. Suspira profundo al ver que su dibujo quedó igual de perfecto que la belleza de ese alfa. 

Termina el primer día de clases y camina solo hacia casa porque Jean está dentro de un equipo de deportes y tiene que quedarse un poco más tarde. No le molesta en absoluto en irse solo, eso le ayuda a escuchar sus pensamientos y ordenarlos. 

Caminando hacia la salida se encuentra de lejos a Víctor Nikiforov caminando. Siempre dando pasos elegantes como si estuviera danzando. Su sonrisa lo cautiva tanto que siente como su corazón se acelera y pasa una sensación extraña en su estómago. 

Se va alejando de Yuuri mientras camina rodeado de varias personas, típico del chico popular en la escuela. Víctor llegó de Rusia hace un semestre atrás, hablando de una manera extraña el inglés pues su acento es demasiado marcado y tratando de hablar el japonés, pero solo sabe lo básico. 

Enseguida acaparó la atención de muchas personas, incluyendo los de otras áreas de estudio y algunos profesores. Eso le hace pensar que hay una gran diferencia entre él y Víctor, él es todo y Yuuri solo es un simple alumno que no destaca en nada. 

Llegando a casa se dirige a su habitación para comenzar a ver que puede usar en este semestre y buscar las herramientas de dibujo que debe tener guardado en su armario.

Piensa en lo que Jean le dijo sobre dar un paso, ¿será que es buena idea escribirle? Busca su teléfono entre las bolsas de la chamarra mientras camina hacia su cama. Sonríe levemente al ver el contacto de Víctor. 

“Gracias por el café, me hiciste el día :)” 

No lo envía, piensa mucho si es buena idea o no. Se da cuenta que se conecta Víctor y aunque no puede darse cuenta que le está escribiendo le entra una especie de nervios.

—¡Yuuri! —su hermana abre la puerta sin importarle su privacidad—. Dice mamá que bajes a comer. 

El japonés brinca sorprendido y mira a su hermana como si acabara de cometer un crimen. 

—S-si, en un momento voy.

La mayor cierra la puerta dejando solo a Yuuri nuevamente. Agacha la cabeza para ver su celular y enseguida se alarma al ver que sí le envió el mensaje. Seguro que cuando su hermana entró lo hizo inconscientemente. 

Tiemblan sus manos al ver que las palomitas grises cambian a color azul. Ahora comienza a escribir y no se atreve a revisar qué le contestará. Bloquea el teléfono y se levanta para bajar a comer con su familia. 

Acostumbran que la familia coma juntos y tengan un espacio para platicar. Todos están ocupados y la hora de la comida es sagrado que no pueden permitir que algún miembro no esté sobre la mesa. 

—¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? —le pregunta Hiroko mientras deja los platos de alimentos en el centro de mesa para que los demás se sirvan. 

—Bien, parece que voy a necesitar un poco para material escolar —explica Yuuri mientras toma el tazón de arroz al vapor. 

—¿Cuánto necesitas, hijo? —pregunta Toshiya.

—En realidad nada, tengo ahorrado un poco de dinero —comenta Yuuri apenado. 

—Es tu dinero, yo pagaré lo que necesites de la escuela. 

Con esa respuesta no puede discutir con su padre. Le da pena que tenga que darle dinero para su carrera sabiendo que es demasiado cara y aunque ahorró con lo que trabajó estas vacaciones, no quisiera quedarse sin dinero. 

—Gracias, papá.

No es sorprendente que Jean llegue a la habitación irrumpiendo la comida familiar. Tanto tiempo de conocerlo le tienen suficiente confianza como para que llegue a la residencia sin necesidad de tener una invitación. 

—Hola familia —saluda el recién llegado con una caja enorme en manos—, ¿llegué a tiempo para comer? 

—¡Hola Jean! ¡Por supuesto! —Hiroko se levanta para saludar al canadiense. 

—Mis padres les envían esto por su aniversario —dice el hombre entregando la caja—. Esperan que les guste mucho. 

—De seguro que si, toma asiento hijo —Hiroko sonríe al sentir que la caja es demasiado pesada. 

Jean obedece y toma asiento a lado de Yuuri, esperando ansiosamente el delicioso platillo que preparó Hiroko este día. 

—¿Ya le escribiste a Nikiforov? —le susurra el moreno para que sólo Yuuri lo escuche. 

—Shh.

—Debes apurarte, lo vi platicar con una de “esas” porristas —continua. 

Yuuri se muerde el labio, es obvio que Víctor va a llamar la atención hasta a la chica más popular. Entonces se arrepiente de no poder ser atrevido como las demás personas y acercarse a los demás. 

Terminando la comida, Jean se va a casa y Yuuri sube a su alcoba. Recuerda que mandó un mensaje a Víctor y lo vio, pero no se atreve a ver qué fue lo que le contestó. No duda en ir a desactivar la visualización de los mensajes para que no se marquen esas odiosas palomitas azules y también desactiva que se vea la última hora de conexión. 

Sintiendo el corazón en la garganta palpitar con fuerza, decide abrir el mensaje de Víctor. 

_“Hola Yuuri, espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Te vi en la mañana ver la máquina y que buscaste algunas monedas, pero no compraste el café. Espero que algún día podamos hablar. Te veré en clases”._

Yuuri sonríe con felicidad. Víctor le habla e incluso le dice que se den un tiempo para hacerlo.

Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Yuuri se queda dormido. 

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑


	4. CUATRO

Aunque el mes de Febrero esté más cerca de la primavera, el frío invierno continúa en Japón y Yuuri lo lamenta demasiado. Por suerte estos días cierto ruso alfa ha estado dejándole deliciosos cafés o chocolates calientes en su lugar, incluso en las clases que no comparte con él encuentra esa deliciosa bebida caliente. 

Jean lo anima a que se acerque a hablar con él, pero le da demasiada pena al pobre Yuuri que no se atreve. Ha escrito enormes textos en donde le dice que le gustaría salir o unos simples en los que quiere conocerlo, pero al final los borra y no envía nada. 

Los mensajes con Víctor son sobre “gracias por el café” o “ten un buen día”, no se atreve a decir más cosas. Pero piensa que debe de agradecer por esos detalles que tiene hacia a él y con las ideas de que se acerca el 14 de Febrero, solo piensa en preparar chocolate y regalarselo. 

Solo una ocasión lo hizo, compró el chocolate y cortó con figuras de osos, después los envolvió en una bolsa con un moño rojo. Los había hecho para un alfa que le gustaba en la secundaria, tristemente no se los entregó porque vio que le llegaban de a montón los chocolates y posiblemente se perderían. Terminó comiéndolos mientras lloraba por la decepción.

Una semana antes de dicha fecha importante, sale de la escuela y toma el camino hacia el centro comercial en busca de esa tienda que una vez vio. Por fortuna que ahora no carga tanto material o instrumento para que no se le haga pesado el viaje. 

Llegando al local ve demasiadas personas comprando material. En Japón es común que se le de chocolate preparado por uno mismo y entregarselo a la persona que le gusta. Si este es correspondido, en el Día Blanco la persona le dará un chocolate blanco al que le dio los primeros chocolates. 

Sin importar que alguien pueda reconocerlo, entra a la tienda decidido a buscar los materiales que necesita para darle unos deliciosos chocolates a Víctor Nikiforov. Encuentra cortadores de todo tamaño y de muchas figuras, diferentes tipos de chocolates e incluso manuales para preparar chocolate con almendras o arándanos.

Se decide por unos perritos y chocolate dulce. Víctor no parece de ese tipo de personas que deteste el dulce. Solo espera no haberse equivocado.

Procede en ir a pagar y saliendo de la tienda decide dar una vuelta en la plaza, al fin que está la tienda de dibujo cerca. 

El chocolate y el molde no caben en su mochila, por lo que se lo lleva en la mano. Llegando a la tienda se queda mirando una enorme caja de colores de lujo. Son muy hermosos y solo piensa en lo que podría hacer con ellos. 

—Hola, Yuuri. 

Siente un escalofrío recorrer en su espalda al reconocer esa voz masculina. Se encuentra a Víctor a su lado, invadiendo levemente su espacio personal. 

Los ojos de Yuuri se abren demasiado y casi tropieza al querer retroceder. No deja de sentir la cara roja y su corazón acelerado lo puede escuchar cualquiera. 

—Ho-hola Víctor —saluda el chico nervioso.

El ruso nota la bolsa de la tienda de chocolates y sonríe levemente. 

—¿Haras chocolate? Sé que tienen una costumbre en Japón. ¿Quién es él o la afortunada?

Eso pone más nervioso a Yuuri que quisiera salir corriendo para esconderse de Víctor. 

—Yo…

—No tienes que decírmelo si quieres. A mi me gusta el chocolate dulce, mi amigo de Suiza suele traerme muchos chocolates. Son deliciosos —Víctor sonríe levemente.

—Una vez probé un chocolate suizo, era delicioso.

—Lo sé —Víctor desvía la vista para mirar la vitrina—. Esos colores se ven fabulosos, ¿planeas comprarlos?

—N-no, tengo todavía los míos y me pueden durar el semestre —contesta Yuuri regresando su mirada hacia los colores—. Además, son muy caros. 

—Lo sé. Quisiera una caja lujosa de ese estilo, es una más grande que tiene hasta plumones y óleo —continúa Nikiforov, buscando de alguna u otra forma distraer a Yuuri.

—Lo he visto en internet. Creo que son sobre pedido, ya me imagino que son caros.

Yuuri experimenta una sensación extraña estando a lado de Víctor, incluso le dedica una pequeña sonrisa. El alfa aprecia ese gesto y decide dar un paso adelante, viendo que Yuuri está seguro.

—¿Ya comiste? ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a comer? —pregunta Nikiforov.

Yuuri se sorprende por la invitación improvisada, luego siente que su estómago resuena por la falta de alimentos. No es una mala idea, podría comer algo sencillo en el área de comida rápida.

—Está bien, avisaré a casa —dice Yuuri.

Al escribir el mensaje de que no llegará a la hora de la comida, su familia le bombardea con todo tipo de texto preguntándole si tiene una cita con alguien y que si es algo serio lo lleve a casa. Yuuri se muere de pena y decide no conteste nada, sin importar que los mensajes siguen llegando.

Víctor lo lleva a un restaurante que Yuuri conoce por las revistas de su mamá y hermana. Sabe que es de un chef extranjero y sobre todo es demasiado caro que él no podría pagar.

—Víctor, esto es mucho y yo…

—Yo invito, no te preocupes. 

Eso lo incomoda mucho y trata de no sentirse mal porque él lo está invitando. Toman asiento en un lindo lugar cerca de la ventana. El mesero les deja las cartas junto con una jarra de agua fresca y al ver el precio no le parece que sea buena idea comer ahí.

—¿De verdad quieres comer aquí? —pregunta apenado. 

—Si, dicen que se come muy bien aquí los compañeros de clase —agrega Víctor abriendo la carta—. Oh vaya, esos cortes se ven deliciosos. ¿Si te gusta la carne?

Yuuri casi se ahoga con el agua al escuchar “carne”, por fortuna Víctor no se da cuenta porque está tan distraído viendo el menú. 

—Oh si, mi platillo favorito lleva cerdo —contesta Yuuri tosiendo levemente. 

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es?

—Se llama katsudon, es un tazón de arroz con una chuleta de cerdo y huevo revuelto —explica el azabache—. ¿Y a ti que te gusta?

—La verdad no he tenido la oportunidad de decir que platillo me gusta, mis padres siempre escogen lo que quieren y a mi me ha aburrido —explica el ruso con una pequeña sonrisa—. Me gusta más cómo suena el katsudon, ¿algún día podemos comerlo?

—Claro, puedes ir a mi casa. Mamá prepara el mejor katsudon del mundo —Yuuri se emociona al ver ese interés de Víctor. 

Yuuri no está seguro con lo que quiere ordenar, pero parece que a Víctor no le molesta que pidan platillos caros. Todo se ve sumamente delicioso y no sabe qué será lo mejor para probar, después de todo, él va a pagar. El mesero llega a anotar la orden, por lo mismo que no sabe qué pedir deja que Víctor pida primero. 

—Voy a pedir este cerdo en salsa de ciruela y carne de ternera con vino, no sé si pedir esa lasagna o langosta —dice Víctor indeciso al mesero—. ¿Me ayudarías con algo Yuuri? 

Yuuri asiente levemente cerrando la carta, así no tendrá que pedir algo sin sentir remordimiento de que sea caro. 

—Entonces tráigame una sopa de almeja también y costillas, por favor. ¡Ah! ¡También quiero un pastel de chocolate!

Esa sonrisa que tiene es como ver un niño emocionado al pedir un postre enorme. Yuuri sigue sin creer que haya pedido todos esos platillos que incluso les ponen otra mesa a lado porque no cabían. 

—No podré comer todo esto —murmura Yuuri aun sorprendido.

—Por eso fue buena idea pedirlo entre los dos. 

Y en efecto, ambos comieron casi todo e incluso Víctor pide que les preparen unos deliciosos capuchinos irlandeses. 

—¿Sabes? No había podido hacer esto nunca, mi familia no me deja escoger lo que quisiera comer… de hecho no me dejan escoger nada para mi —la sonrisa desaparece en el rostro de Víctor—. Ni siquiera me dejan vivir. 

Yuuri nota una enorme tristeza en él. En realidad, siempre la ha notado cuando dibuja sus ojos color zafiro. Siempre detrás de esa sonrisa hay un alma deprimido. 

—Siento mucho que te haya dicho esto —vuelve a sonreír tratando de ocultar que algo anda mal—. No arruinemos esta bonita cita. 

Al escuchar la palabra “cita” Yuuri deja de respirar. ¿Era una invitación? ¿En qué momento se hizo cita? Sin poder decir algo, Yuuri trata de recuperar el aliento. 

Victor ríe levemente por el comportamiento del menor. Le encantaría besarlo, pero eso lo pondría muy tenso o incluso espantarlo. Si se trata de una conquista, entonces irá lento. 

Terminando de comer ese delicioso pastel de chocolate, Victor acompaña al menor hacia su casa para que no vaya solo y además sería descortés después de que lo “secuestró” unas horas. 

Mientras van en su andar, van hablando sobre la escuela y las clases que más les gusta. También hablan sobre la técnica de dibujo y como es que les nació estudiar esa carrera. 

Al llegar a la casa de Yuuri, Víctor toma una mano del otro y deja un suave beso que derrite por completo al azabache. 

—Yuuri, salgamos otro día. ¿De acuerdo? —si esa sonrisa es sincera entonces es la más hermosa que Víctor ha esbozado desde que conoce al japonés. 

—De acuerdo —sonríe Yuuri. 

Se despiden diciendo que se verán en clases. Yuuri entra corriendo a la casa para evitar que su familia comience a cuestionar con quien fue y desde cuando salen. 

Estando en su cuarto decide sacar su bloc de bocetos y comenzar a dibujar al hombre de sus sueños con esa sonrisa que le dedicó en todo el día. 

Su corazón late con euforia, sin duda es el mejor día de su vida y la felicidad no le cabe en todo su ser. Quisiera gritar al viento que salió con el alfa que le atrae y a la vez quiere quedarse con esa felicidad para que le dure por siempre. 

Conoce más cosas sobre él y cuáles son algunos de sus gustos. Le gusta el azul y el morado, los animales, pero en general los perros y habla francés. 

Al terminar el dibujo sonríe, como si Víctor estuviera frente a él y pudiera dedicarle esa sonrisa. 

Lo que le preocupa es que haya dicho que su familia no lo deja vivir como él quisiera. ¿A qué se refiere? Desea de corazón poderle ayudar. 

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑


	5. CINCO

Detrás de esa fama y popularidad por ser el tercer hijo de la familia Nikiforov, dueña de una de las compañías de telecomunicaciones más grande del mundo, se encuentra Víctor. 

A su corta vida ha tenido que vivir de país en país, moverse de Rusia a Estados Unidos y luego a Japón, sin contar las veces que ha ido a Francia e Inglaterra. 

Desea con todo su corazón poder establecerse un lugar y dejar de ser un nómada. Su padre trabaja duro en la compañía y con sus dos hijos mayores, la empresa familiar sigue creciendo. Espera que su tercer hijo pueda unirse pronto a la empresa, pero Víctor no desea formar parte de ese rompecabezas. 

Esa mañana se levanta y se prepara para ir a la escuela, toma ese portafolios que le regaló su papá cuando entró a la universidad. 

Para Víctor no hay nada mejor que estar lo más que pueda fuera de casa, odia tener que escuchar los sermones de su padre sobre cuándo planea tomar la empresa y su madre quejándose de que el ruso de ojos azules suele llegar tarde. 

Sin ganas de tratar con su familia, decide bajar a desayunar con toda la bola de “buitres” que son todos. No se relaciona mal con ellos, pero no soporta que quieran estarle diciendo que hacer y qué no hacer. 

Decir que ser una familia numerosa podría hacerlo pasar desapercibido, pero no es así. Cada uno tiene uno tiene un rol y Víctor es el del fracaso familiar para ellos. 

Se sienta lo más lejos que puede, ocupando lugar entre dos de sus hermanas, una más grande y una menor. Los saluda a todos con un buenos días con cortesía y decide comer antes de que aparezcan sus padres y le quieran hacer preguntas. 

—Últimamente te he visto más sonriente, ¿quién te pone de buen humor? —pregunta Natasha, la mayor de los Nikiforov.

Víctor ve a la joven rubia de ojos azules y sonríe levemente. Con sus hermanos se lleva muy bien y no se ocultan los secretos.

—Estoy en la carrera que amo y estoy conociendo más a un amigo de clases —explica Víctor. 

—Oww, el hermanito está enamorado —dice en tono de burla Daniell, el segundo hijo.

Daniell y Natasha trabajan en la compañía Nikiforov Global junto con su padre, ambos son alfas y muy buenos en su carrera. Víctor es consentido por ellos, pues fue el menor de los tres por casi 8 años. Después de él llegaron los mellizos, Alexander y Alexandra Nikiforov

—Yo… 

—¡Buenos días familia! 

Un hombre elegante de cabello castaño va entrando al salón, acompañado de su hermosa esposa de cabello rubio casi cercano a un blanco precioso, vistiendo de un precioso vestido verde esmeralda.

Los 5 hermanos se levantan de la mesa para dar la bienvenida a los recién llegados para que se incorporen al desayuno.

—Buenos días, padres —saludan de manera respetuosa.

Tomando asiento nuevamente, Vitaly Nikiforov observa con orgullo a casa uno de sus hijos. Es el sueño de todo padre tener a su familia reunida para la hora del desayuno antes de cumplir con sus obligaciones.

—Debemos celebrar esta noche con una deliciosa cena por el triunfo de Natasha —comienza a hablar el hombre antes de darle un sorbo a su café—. Logró cerrar un trato que llevo años lidiando con estos clientes y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella los tenía en la palma de su mano. 

—No solo es mi crédito, Daniell programó esa reunión y logró que todo se llevará a cabo —la joven rubia busca la mirada de su hermano—. Somos un gran equipo. 

—Espero que algún día Víctor se una al gran equipo de los Nikiforov —comenta el señor Nikiforov mientras mira hacia el aludido.

El zarco se encoge de hombros y trata de no encarar a su padre. Siempre lo está presionando en que entre a la compañía.

—Recuerdo cuando Víctor comenzó a interesarse en esas cosas del arte y basura y media —continúa el mayor—. Me alegra mucho que hayas decidido tomar esa carrera.

—Tu abuelo también está orgulloso —agrega la mujer mayor—. Pero querido, deja que termine los primeros 3 años de la universidad y después lo llevas a trabajar. 

—Seguro que será una buena idea que vaya en vacaciones, ¿no lo creen chicos? —el mayor se dirige a sus dos hijos más grandes. 

Ambos hermanos asienten levemente. Para los señores Nikiforov, Víctor estudia en una carrera de Negocios Internacionales, pero sus hermanos le ayudan con pagarle la escuela de artes porque saben que esa es su pasión.

—Creo que es muy precipitada esa idea —agrega Daniell un tanto serio—. Dejen que Vitya termine su carrera y decidirá si unirse o no con nosotros.

—Si lo siguen presionando van hacer que no quiera entrar al equipo —secunda Natasha. 

Vitaly aprieta levemente los labios y frunce el ceño. No le gusta que le contradigan y hubo tantas ocasiones en que llegó a pelearse con Víctor sobre lo que es bueno para su futuro.

—Es la tradición familiar que todos estemos trabajando en esa empresa. Su abuelo la fundó pensando precisamente en su familia —agrega Vitaly.

—Y yo decidiré a final de mi carrera que es lo que es mejor para mi —Víctor por fin habla, no soporta escuchar a su padre precionandolo con la misma tontería todos los días—. Padre, ¿has pensado que lo que quiero es otra cosa y no formar parte de su rompecabezas?

Una pequeña vena se nota en la sien del mayor, dando a entender a todos los integrantes que ese último comentario no le pareció.

—Nosotros queremos ser doctores —dice la gemela Alexandra con seguridad—. Los números son aburridos, yo quiero salvar vidas. 

—También quiero salvar vidas y hacer muchas investigaciones para renovar el mundo de la medicina —agrega el gemelo Alexander. 

—Aún son pequeños para pensar en ese tipo de cosas —agrega Ekaterina—. Pero Víctor no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea en Nikiforov Global. 

Víctor se levanta de la mesa harto de escuchar los comentarios. El hambre se la ido escuchando estupideces y media sobre formar en esa compañía para continuar “la tradición de la familia”. Para él no hay nada más importante que seguir lo que más le apasiona. 

—Debo irme a clases, tengo un proyecto que entregar —es lo único que dice antes de irse del salón.

Huye en el coche de la casa antes de que alguien más trate de interceptar con el tema de siempre. Siente la impotencia de querer llorar y gritar, desde que cumplió los 15 años sus padres han estado metiendo a un sin fin de clases extra particulares sobre los negocios y el manejo de una empresa, pero eso sólo terminó haciendo que el alfa odie ese mundo.

Para que no se den cuenta de que está en clases de artes, un amigo suyo le entrega una boleta con sus calificaciones perfectas para poder falsificar el documento y entregarlo a sus padres. Este amigo lo conoció en uno de sus cursos de comercio mercantil. A cambio de sus calificaciones Víctor pasa por él para llevarlo a la escuela y le ayuda de manera monetaria con lo que necesite, incluso le ha pedido a sus hermanos que lo ayuden a entrar a esa empresa. 

Se detiene frente a una unidad de departamentos y mientras espera que Seung Gil baje, revisa sus mensajes y facebook. Es 14 de Febrero y ve muchas publicaciones sobre el amor y las parejas. También recuerda que es el cumpleaños de uno de sus amigos, por lo que debió comprarle algo o incluso organizar una especie de reunión. Quizá algo se les ocurrirá mientras habla con sus mejores amigos.

Su amigo aparece en la entrada de su carro y aborda con rapidez evitando que el café de su termo se derrame. Víctor siente que su amigo está algo estresado y quizá entienda a qué se debe. 

—¿Continúas con tu medicamento? —pregunta Víctor mirándolo con seriedad. 

—S-si, es sólo que siento que estoy cerca de esos terribles días —balbucea Seung Gil. 

—¿Necesitas más? Puedo ayudarte y…

—Tranquilo Nikiforov, todo está bien. Nada va a pasar, sólo necesito aumentar esa dosis. 

—Bueno, ya sabes que me puedes llamar para lo que necesites. 

Seung Gil no dice nada. Víctor sonríe levemente y arranca el carro camino a la universidad. Conoce demasiado a al chico coreano que no soportaría si le pasara algo. Baja un poco la música de la radio para poder conversar y olvidar “ese asunto”.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Chris —comenta el ruso.

—Si, creo que los demás chicos querían hacerle algo en el club —explica Seung Gil. 

—Entonces no debo preocuparme por no haberle traído algo. 

—Para nada.

Y como Víctor es el que tiene el mejor carro de todos los estudiantes de alto nivel socioeconómico, es el que pasa por sus demás amigos. Primero va a casa de Otabek, el mejor amigo de toda la vida que le sigue a donde quiera que vaya por simple capricho. 

La casa de Otabek es igual de enorme que la de Víctor y la tiene sólo para él. Su familia también tiene su propia empresa de telefonía más importante del mundo y Otabek pide lo que quiera con un solo chasquido. Él y el ruso se conocen desde niños pequeños y han sido buenos amigos desde entonces.

Se detienen frente a la entrada principal esperando que el chico salga de su casa. No les sorprende ver que salga de su casa acompañado de alguna chica guapa. Es todo un galán el hombre. 

—Es increíble el comportamiento de este idiota —gruñe el coreano.

Otabek se despide de la chica linda en la entrada de la casa dándole un pequeño beso en el dorso de su muñeca y luego se dirige al carro. 

—¿Es la tercera en esta semana? —gruñe Seung Gil.

—Para nada, es la misma chica, pero no hay nada serio —alardea Otabek mientras se acomoda sobre el sillón—. ¿Qué planes hay para hoy?

—Es el cumpleaños de Chris, ¿no lo recuerdas? —comenta Víctor. 

—Es cierto, no lo recordaba. De todos modos ya esta organizado una fiesta después de clases en mi casa.

Y en el camino Otabek platica sobre su conquista, asqueando un poco a Seung Gil y Víctor le pierde el interés. El chico de Kazajistán es muy famoso entre las mujeres y algunos omegas, le encanta andar de coqueto. 

Llegan a la última parada antes de ir a la escuela, recogiendo al cuarto miembro importante de ese club. Christophe Giacometti tiene intenciones de lucirse ese día por el simple hecho de ser su cumpleaños. 

—¿Dónde está mi regalo? ¿Qué clase de amigos son ustedes? —gruñe el suizo mientras aborda el carro. 

—El mío será está noche, no cierres tu ventana —dice coquetamente Otabek. 

—Cariño, no me interesan los alfas —dice el hombre. 

—Irán muchas chicas a mi casa a festejar tu cumpleaños. 

—Entonces que se haga la fiesta. 

Víctor y Seung Gil hacen caso omiso a lo que dicen. Chris también es popular y es que ese hombre sensual es deseado como todos. 

Ellos cuatro son los hijos de empresarios importantes y es por ello que son conocidos como los cuatro diamantes en la escuela. Populares y de la alta sociedad. 

Llegando a la escuela siempre hacen filas para saludarlos y eso molesta demasiado a Víctor. Solo es una persona común y está en ese grupo solo por Otabek y Seung Gil. 

Y hoy que es San Valentín, todos están peores que otros días lloviendo chocolates por todos lados. A donde vaya a Víctor le dan una caja de chocolates, cosa que comienza a fastidiarlo por esa tonta tradición japonesa. ¿Por qué debe aceptarlos? Incluso a algunas les dice que es alérgico al chocolate para que lo dejen de molestar. 

Camina a la máquina del café para comprarle el respectivo chocolate que le da todas las mañanas a un compañero de clase. Se le ha hecho una tradición hacerlo y no le molesta para nada llevárselo. 

—¿Continúas haciendo eso? —pregunta Otabek recargándose a lado de la máquina. 

—Es una forma de decirle que quiero ser su amigo —contesta Víctor. 

—Deberías ser directo y decirle que es lo que quieres. 

—Si, sobre todo porque es un lindo japonés —hace segunda Chris—. Yo ya lo habría cortejado. 

—Es muy tímido y si lo hago al modo de ustedes se espantara —explica Víctor tomando el vaso de la máquina—. Tendré que ir muy despacio. 

Otabek y Chris se miran y luego miran hacia Víctor de manera burlona. 

—Es es aburrido, viejo —dice Otabek

—Demasiado. 

—Yo creo que Víctor lo está haciendo de una buena manera, es lindo de su parte querer ir al paso del chico japonés —interviene Seung Gil mirándolos con seriedad—. Ustedes van tan rápido porque los dos cambian a las personas como si fueran calzones.

—Yo no estoy para algo serio, la vida es corta —sonríe Otabek mientras mira a una chica beta pasar—. Se disfruta y ya. 

—Ya mejor me voy, no quiero seguir escuchando lo idiotas que son —Seung Gil se da la vuelta y deja a los tres alfas solos. 

—También me iré, tengo que darle el café —Víctor se despide de ese par coqueto. 

Por fortuna no comparte la carrera con ellos, lo molestaría mucho más con el asunto de Yuuri. Entrando al salón no lo ve, así que toma lugar en su banca mientras saca las cosas. 

Debe admitir que antes de que lo encontrara en aquella banca inconsciente ya había visto lo lindo que es Yuuri, incluso en algunas ocasiones lo dibujó. No se atreve a que las personas vean en específico esos dibujos, ni siquiera a sus amigos o hermanos. 

Después del encuentro, no hay día que no deje de dibujar a Yuuri y le encantaría que le posara para un hermoso dibujo. 

Entonces lo ve al entrar al salón, hoy trae una chamarra café muy grande y su gorrito negro. Sabe bien lo friolento que es y cuando entra al salón se retira la mayoría de las prendas que lo protegen del frío. 

Siente cómo su corazón late con regocijo en su pecho y una enorme sonrisa se ensancha en los labios de Víctor. Decide caminar hacia él, antes de que llegue su amigo y pueda invitarlo a salir este día. 

—Hola, Yuuri —saluda con tranquilidad. 

El japonés alza la vista y se bloquea un poco al verlo frente a él. Sus mejillas lo delatan al colorarse y eso lo disfruta mucho Víctor. 

—V-Víctor, n-no esperaba verte pronto —tartamudea mientras agacha la mirada—. Y-yo quiero… 

Ve que tiene una caja pequeña envuelta de papel azul con estampado de copos de nieve y un moño morado. 

—Y-yo… —Yuuri se pone más nervioso que hasta comienza a temblar sus piernas. Enseguida le entrega ese pequeño regalo al alfa, quien se ha quedado sorprendido—. Quise ponerle un papel rojo, pero no podía ir a la papelería así que tomé del de navidad que quedó… S-si no te gusta, puedes devolverlo.

Víctor mira el interior de la cajita y encuentra chocolates. Recuerda que en Japón tienen la tradición de que el omega o mujer regala chocolates a esa persona que realmente le gusta. Su corazón se acelera demasiado y siente una calidez en todo su pecho.

—Me gustan los copos de nieve —sonríe Víctor agradecido por ese detalle—. Yuuri, ¿quieres salir conmigo hoy? Como una cita. 

Ahora es Yuuri quien tiene el corazón acelerado y toda la sangre se le ha subido al rostro. 

—¿C-cómo una cita? —jadea tratando de respirar. 

—Si, una cita. ¿Te gustaría? 

Yuuri asiente levemente aún con todo ese rubor en sus mejillas. 

—Entonces saliendo de clases te veo en la entrada. 

Víctor se aleja dejando a Yuuri aún sin poder reaccionar de lo que acaba de pasar.

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑


	6. S E I S

Toda la mañana ha estado completamente disperso que hasta los trazos que hace no salen de la manera que quiere e incluso no presta nada de atención. 

Jean se da cuenta que su mejor amigo actúa extraño y no sabe cómo abordar el tema sin tener que ponerlo más nervioso. Pero tampoco puede evitar ver que Yuuri es un manojo de nervios que hasta el agua del vaso de los pinceles se ha derramado sobre su lienzo.

Hoy no es el Yuuri de siempre y cree saber quién es el responsable de que actúe así. Esperará que le diga algo de aquí a la siguiente clase, si no le preguntará. 

Entonces lo que lo pone más nervioso es ver a Nikiforov caminar con sus amigos. La botella de agua se le resbala de las manos cayendo al suelo. 

—Ya, dilo de una vez —dice Jean poniendo las manos sobre la cadera.

—E-es que Víctor me invitó a salir hoy —balbucea Yuuri.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

Asiente levemente el menor. Jean es de los pocos que se dejan impresionar por un extranjero nuevo en la escuela y para el colmo, no le tiene mucha confianza a Nikiforov. Por su amigo trataría de no meterse en problemas con él y sólo espera que no lo lastime.

—Sé que estás preocupado, pero ya no soy ese niño indefenso que muchas veces protegiste —continúa Yuuri—. Confía en él. 

—Solo si prometes que le pueda romper la cara en caso de que te rompa el corazón. 

—Tienes mi consentimiento —sonríe el menor. 

Decírselo a su amigo le ha ayudado a no sentir mas nervios durante el resto de las clases, incluso Jean le sugiere que si no quiere un chaperón en caso de que el alfa se quiera pasar con él.

Yuuri está completamente seguro que Víctor no le hará daño, no es de esa clase de alfas que usan su belleza y feromonas para atraer a los demás. El siente que Víctor no lo va a lastimar nunca. 

Ya en la última hora comienza a sentir pánico, ¿a dónde lo llevará? ¿qué podría hacer en caso de que el alfa lo lleve a algún lugar más privado?

—¿Le regalaste chocolates? —pregunta JJ.

Escuchar eso lo pone muy nervioso. ¿Se dio cuenta que le llevó chocolates? ¿Cómo es que…?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Eres cursi y eres capaz de dárselo, pero también pienso que lo puedes traer en la mochila por que morirás de vergüenza.

—Pues si… morí de vergüenza porque lo envolví con una hoja navideña y los chocolates los corté con un molde de forma de perritos.

Jean voltea a ver a su amigo y abre demasiado los ojos. No creyó que fuera más allá y en parte se siente feliz de que vaya rompiendo esas barreras el solo. 

—A mi nunca me diste chocolates —hace un intento de celos.

—Puedes comprarlos y me regalas unos.

¿Será posible que el que este frecuentando a Víctor ayude a que Yuuri se sienta más seguro con el entorno social? Espera que las cosas sean por un bien y por supuesto que estará para Yuuri en el momento que lo necesite, incluyendo si son las 3 de la mañana.

Las clases terminan y al sentir que su celular vibra dentro de su bolsillo comienza a tener nervios. No duda en abrirlo enseguida, encontrándose con un mensaje de Víctor.

_“Estoy en la entrada del estacionamiento, te veré ahí”_

Aprieta los labios y sus manos tiemblan ligeramente. Jean se percata de ese sentir de su amigo y le preocupa.

—¿Estarás bien, Yuu? —pregunta Jean—. ¿Necesitas que te acompañe?

Le encantaría decirle que no porque es una persona fuerte, pero comienza a asentir y le dedica una mirada de auxilio. Caminan con tranquilidad hacia el estacionamiento, ninguno de los dos se atreve a decir algo porque Yuuri es un manojo de nervios que podría explotar o colapsar.

Jamás se había sentido tan nervioso, ni siquiera cuando le toca pasar frente a los demás y exponer o cuando tiene que atender a un gran grupo de personas en el trabajo. Trata de hacer ejercicios respiraciones, pero se altera cada vez más viendo que están cerca del punto de encuentro.

Doblando el pasillo para la puerta hacia el estacionamiento, Yuuri se detiene en seco. ¿Esta bien si salen? Sus piernas no dejan de temblar y siente ese impulso de salir corriendo, dejando a Víctor plantado en ese lugar. 

—¿Todo bien? ¿Quieres dar marcha atrás? Puedo llevarte a casa si es prefieres —sugiere Jean preocupado.

Ya no tiene que ser así, debe estar más que seguro de las cosas y dejar de actuar como un niño pequeño. Niega con la cabeza y mira hacia la salida, donde nota que Víctor está de espaldas esperándolo.

—Debo crecer —dice el nipón—. Será mejor que siga solo, gracias por acompañarme. 

—De acuerdo. Cualquier cosa, sea lo que sea no dudes en llamarme —le da unas pequeñas palmadas sobre su hombro—. Me avisas cuando estés en tu casa.

—Lo haré.

Yuuri camina hacia Víctor, luchando con todos sus pensamientos y la ansiedad que le provoca la idea de tener una cita romántica con él. Las náuseas no lo dejan en paz, pero en el fondo si quiere salir con el chico de sus sueños. 

Al llegar frente al ruso, le dedica una tímida sonrisa y lo saluda moviendo la mano de lado a lado.

—Ho-hola, Víctor —saluda con una sonrisa.

El ruso toma la mano del otro y le deposita un beso, logrando que las mejillas del chico se vuelvan completamente rojas y todo su autocontrol se disminuya por completo.

—Hola, Yuuri. ¿Nos vamos?

Asiente el menor agachando la cabeza. Víctor ríe y toma a Yuuri de la mano para conducirlo hacia su carro. Primero le abre la puerta del copiloto para que el otro pueda abordar el carro, mostrando sus buenos modales a su conquista y luego aborda el lado del piloto.

—Supongo que tienes hambre —dice Víctor antes de arrancar el carro.

—Y-yo… —se repite una y otra vez que debe dejar esa timidez a un lado y por primera vez pensar en él—. S-si, tengo hambre. 

—Que bueno, porque hice reservaciones y tengo mucha hambre.

Es la primera vez que sube al carro de Víctor y conduce con tranquilidad. Comienza a sentirse un poco relajado a lado de él e incluso tararea la canción que está en emisión. Después toma más confianza y canta la siguiente canción pegajosa, esa emisora es de otro país y ponen únicamente canciones en inglés.

—¿Te gusta cantar? —pregunta Víctor con una sonrisa. 

—Algo así, sólo lo hago cuando estoy solo —confiesa.

—Cantas muy bonito.

Yuuri se sonroja un poco y mira por la ventana para evitar los ópalo del otro. Víctor se muere de ternura con esa reacción que le encantaría poder abrazarlo con fuerza en esos momentos.

—¿A dónde iremos? —pregunta el azabache.

—Escogí un restaurante japonés para probar el ramen —explica Víctor.

—Oh, es muy rico. Espero que te llegue a gustar.

Yuuri se vuelve a sorprender cuando llegan a un lujoso lugar que jamás había visto o pisado, pero sí ha escuchado de las buenas recomendaciones que tiene. 

Al bajar del carro, Víctor se acerca a Yuuri para ofrecerle el brazo, quien lo toma con timidez y se dirigen dentro del lugar. Como es de esperarse, está lleno de parejas quienes tuvieron la misma idea de llevar a comer a su amor. 

—Señor Nikiforov, lo estábamos esperando —dice el mesero acercándose a ellos.

—Gracias —sonríe con amabilidad el ruso.

Ambos siguen al hombre hasta llevarlos a un lugar algo privado y solo hay un jarrón de rosas rojas con blancas.

—Espero que no sea muy sofisticado, no conozco aún Japón y mis amigos solo me hablan de lugares así bonitos —explica Víctor mientras jala la silla para Yuuri. 

—S-si un día gustas, te puedo llevar a conocer algunas partes —dice el menor tomando el lugar. 

—Me parece una gran idea, serían muchas citas con Yuuri —sonríe. 

Yuuri se queda anonadado al ver esa hermosa sonrisa de Víctor. Es curioso, pero por la forma de sus labios pareciera que sonrío en forma de corazón. Jamás había visto ello en él, es como si las otras sonrisas fueran vacías o con poco sentimiento.

—De acuerdo —sonríe Yuuri.

Ahora es Víctor el que queda flechado con Yuuri. Siente que ha avanzado con su relación y a pesar de la timidez de su compañero de clases, pero al menos las cosas están marchando bien.

—Los chocolates que me regalaste, ¿los preparaste? ¿Ese día que te vi en el centro tu…?

—Si, por eso me sentía nervioso. Temía que te dieras cuenta que eran para ti, he sido creo que muy obvio estos meses. 

—Sin duda no me hubiera dado cuenta, soy demasiado distraído. Prefiero que sean directos conmigo.

—Oh, es bueno saberlo. 

Aunque Yuuri no es de los que le gusta decir las cosas como son cuando trata de expresar sus sentimientos. Esta vez si pide algo de la carta, un delicioso ramen y sushi. Víctor pidió muchas cosas, pues sigue con esa faceta de niño pequeño queriendo conocer más cosas.

Le prometió llevarlo a varios lugares del pueblo para que conozca a la perfección, así que se le ocurre a donde ir después de comer.

—¿Tenemos más planes después de comer? —pregunta Yuuri.

—Bueno, pensaba en ir al cine contigo, pero aun no aprendo el japonés.

—Entonces tengo una idea a donde ir y…

El teléfono celular del ruso comienza a sonar. Víctor frunce el ceño por haber olvidado apagar el aparato e interrumpir su cita. Al ver que se trata de Chris, decide mandar la llamada a buzó y continuar admirando a su cita. 

—¿No deberías atender? —pregunta sorprendido el japonés.

—No importa, ahora estoy teniendo una cita con la persona que me gusta.

Escuchar eso hace que se atragante con el bocado. Trata de respirar para no dar más pena y tampoco preocupar a Víctor. Le da un sorbo a su bebida y se calma.

—¿Ya has probado la bebida? Es de Calpis —Yuuri trata de ignorar ese comentario porque no sabría como contestar ello.

—Si, es deliciosa —sonríe Víctor. 

Por supuesto que el alfa se da cuenta que el menor le desvió la plática. Debe seguir siendo paciente. 

—¿Te gustaron los chocolates? —pregunta el omega. 

—Oh sí, son muy deliciosos. 

—De seguro recibiste muchos. 

—Si, pero los rechace o se los di a mis amigos. No quiero crear falsas esperanzas a los demás. 

Eso le hace sentir aliviado. Víctor si está interesado en él y quiere que las cosas sean siempre así de lindas. 

Terminando de comer, Yuuri lo guía a un lugar tranquilo y despejado, donde suele ir cuando necesita inspiración o alejarse del mundo. Es una bonita playa cerca de su casa y no hay quien los moleste. 

Víctor se queda asombrado por el hermoso paisaje que le ofrece ese lugar. Agradece a Yuuri por llevarlo en un lindo lugar tan pacífico. 

—Suelo venir aquí a ahogar mis lágrimas o ponerme a dibujar —explica Yuuri con una sonrisa. 

—Creo que se convertirá en mi sitio favorito —comenta el alfa maravillado. 

Yuuri esboza una linda sonrisa. Le da gusto que disfrute del lugar, hizo bien en traerlo. Buscan un lugar para sentarse y quitarse los zapatos para sentir la deliciosa arena. 

—Es tan relajante que podría quedarme aquí por horas y dibujar —comenta Víctor con una tranquilidad que jamás había sentido. 

—Una vez me quedé hasta muy noche. Preocupe a mis padres porque no les dije a dónde iba. 

—Es muy peligroso que andes muy tarde. 

—Es que mi ansiedad me estaba carcomiendo y necesitaba meditar y buscar la paz que necesito. 

—Si te vuelve a pasar, no dudes en buscarme. 

Yuuri brinca al sentir la mano de Víctor sobre su mano. No está acostumbrado al contacto, pero decide dejar a un lado esa timidez. La piel del alfa es suave y cálida. 

—Tienes las manos frías —cubren con la otra mano la de él—. ¿Tienes frío? 

—No, dicen que las manos frías es porque uno tiene mala circulación. 

—Es posible. 

Se quedan mirando por un momento como las olas se rompen en la orilla, las gaviotas volar y la deliciosa brisa remover sus cabellos. 

—Víctor, ¿por qué yo? 

El ruso suspira con profundidad mientras mira hacia su mano, entrelazando los dedos con los de Yuuri. 

—Podrías llamarlo capricho, pero antes de que te recogiera en esa banca tenía intenciones de acercarme. Me parece que eres guapo y de bellos sentimientos. 

Eso sí pone demasiado avergonzado al menor, pero ya no quiere mostrarse así con él. Realmente le gusta Víctor y espera poder abrir sus sentimientos. 

—¿Guapo? 

—Hermoso, precioso y puedo decir más, pero no quiero molestarte con ello. 

—También pienso que eres hermoso —tras decir eso, Yuuri se ruboriza demasiado y oculta su rostro con ambas manos. 

También Víctor se sorprende por esas lindas palabras de Yuuri que hasta desearía saltar a él y robarle un beso. 

“No, no. Calma, Víctor” se dice el alfa para sí. 

—Es bueno saber que si te gusto. 

El corazón de Yuuri se acelera mucho más que podría jurar que lo escucha como golpea con fuerza. Siente un temblor ligero en su ser. 

Víctor coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Yuuri, paralizando aún más al pobre omega. El azabache no es capaz de dirigirle la mirada, está muriéndose de nervios como para poderlo ver.

—Mírame, Yuuri —le pide el ruso. 

Alza el mentón del otro para encontrarse con sus lindos ojos color avellana, sintiendo como su corazón se acelera demasiado al apreciar el rostro del omega. Poco a poco va inclinando su rostro al del japonés, acortando esa distancia que hay entre los dos. Siente ese ligero temblor en el cuerpo del azabache y debe admitir que también se siente nervioso. 

A escasos centímetros ambos cierran los ojos esperando el contacto de sus labios. Pero el beso no se acompleta porque suena el teléfono de Yuuri. ¿Quién podría ser el imprudente si nunca le llaman?

—¿Hola? —contesta el omega frustrado—. ¿Qué? ¿Él está bien?… D-de acuerdo, iré para allá.

Al notar esa angustia y desesperación del omega, Víctor supone que la cita ya ha terminado y debe dejar a Yuuri en su casa. Pareciera que esa llamada es demasiado urgente al ver que tiene unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—D-debo irme —se levanta sin mirarlo y comienza a caminar—. M-mi padre se ha caído y está en cama. 

—Te llevo, así llegarás rápido —dice Víctor levantándose para tomarlo de la mano.

Yuuri se detiene y se limpia las lágrimas. Sabe que su papá ha estado mal de su columna y que no debe hacer muchas cosas como cargar cosas pesadas o estar parado mucho tiempo. 

—Esta bien.

En el transcurso del camino no hablan ni dicen nada, Yuuri está atormentado con la noticia de su padre y Víctor no deja de pensar en cómo poder ayudar al chico de sus sueños. Al llegar al onsen, el alfa le abre la puerta y lo acompaña hasta la entrada. 

—¿Necesitas que ayude en algo? Lo que sea —le dice Víctor. 

—Gracias, pero creo que me ayudaste con traerme a casa —le dedica una sonrisa rota.

—¿Seguro?

—Si, creo que si. 

Víctor jala a Yuuri y lo abraza con mucha fuerza, transmitiendo seguridad por medio de sus feromonas para que se tranquilice y tenga la cabeza fría para lo que vaya a pasar. Se separa levemente y toma las manos de Yuuri.

—Yuuri, llámame si necesitas algo —le pide antes de dejarle un beso en el dorso. 

—Lo haré —dice el menor—. Gracias por este día, me hubiera gustado que la cita durara un poco más. 

—Tranquilo, tendremos muchas más —le dedica una pequeña sonrisa. 

—¡Ah sí! ¡Mi portafolio de dibujo! —recuerda Yuuri soltándose de la mano de Víctor para volver al carro y tomar el portafolio—. Te veré mañana. 

—Me avisas como están las cosas. 

Yuuri asiente levemente y antes de entrar a casa, se para de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla a Víctor para despedirse. El alfa se queda completamente congelado en su lugar, sintiendo como la sangre sube a sus mejillas. No esperaba esa hermosa acción y ver a Yuuri corriendo a la entrada totalmente apenado es una escena muy hermosa. 

Sin duda ha sido una buena cita y aunque no lo llevó al último lugar que quería finalizar dicho día, ese beso es sin duda algo que lo mantendrá muy feliz incluso estando en su casa.

Se supone que tiene que ir a una fiesta a casa de Otabek, pero no se siente con los ánimos de ir. Toma rumbo hacia su casa, espera que al menos no esté su familia, pues él quiere ponerse a dibujar el bello rostro de Yuuri antes de ir a la cama.

Entra a casa y escucha el silencio total, las luces del comedor y vestíbulo apagadas. Es la oportunidad que tiene para correr a su habitación y encerrarse. En su enorme armario ha hecho un pequeño espacio para poder dibujar tranquilamente sin que sus padres se den cuenta. 

Agradece que hoy en día sus padres no entran a su habitación sin antes tocar la puerta, por lo que le da la oportunidad de cerrar el armario con llave y ocultar toda evidencia. 

Toma su carpeta de dibujo y comienza a hojear viendo un precioso arte que no le corresponde. Dibujos de paisajes y fruteros, algunas personas que no reconoce e incluso está esa playa que fue en la tarde con Yuuri.

Entonces encuentra una hoja asomando ligeramente del forro interno. No duda en revisar qué es lo que hay ahí y en cuanto encuentra esos dibujos secretos, se sorprende por completo. Todos los dibujos son de él. 

Se ruboriza por completo con el imaginar a Yuuri dibujándolo en esa mesita que debe tener en su habitación con la luz tenue a escondidas de los demás para que nadie lo vea. Suspira con profundidad al pensar que su adorado japonés es capaz de realizar estos hermosos trabajos.

Guarda esos trabajos con demasiada delicadeza y cierra la carpeta. Lo que le preocupa es que Yuuri vea los dibujos que ha hecho sobre el japonés. Con solo pensarlo le entra un poco de pánico y hasta incluso creerá que él es un acosador.

Aunque Yuuri hace exactamente lo mismo.

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑


	7. S I E T E

Se preocupa demasiado por su padre que olvida el teléfono por completo en su habitación y se dedica en atenderlo.

Entrando a la sala ve a su hermana y mamá preocupadas, mientras que en la habitación está su padre siendo atendido por un médico. Se sienta a lado de ellas con la misma expresión.

—¿Cómo está? —pregunta Yuuri.

—Ahora le han puesto un analgésico para calmar el dolor —explica Mari mientras abraza a su madre para consolarla—. Le hemos dicho que no puede cargar cosas pesadas, pero es demasiado terco.

—¿Qué era lo que intentó cargar?

—Hoy llegó el proveedor de las bebidas y no quiso molestarte, por lo que intentó hacerlo.

Yuuri suspira con mucha profundidad y se acerca a ellas para poder abrazarlas. Toshiya Katsuki tuvo un accidente cuando fue joven y esto le ha generado muchos problemas en su espalda. Siempre es Yuuri quien hace el trabajo pesado, pero Toshiya siente que le carga mucho a su hijo de hacer ese tipo de trabajos.

El doctor llega y por su expresión no parece agradables noticias. Hiroko se muerde el labio y se acerca al hombre esperando que le digan que es lo que le ha pasado.

—Me temo que el señor Katsuki no podrá levantarse por un par de semanas para que sane ya que si lo hace antes de tiempo, el daño en la columna y cadera será reversible —explica el hombre—. También necesitará una cirugía que le ayude a enderezar parte de su columna, pues aunque el accidente fue hace años eso le está causando un gran problema.

Escuchar el precio de dicha operación y de las medicinas preocupan más a los integrantes, comenzando a pensar que es lo que podrán hacer para conseguir dicho dinero. Se despiden del doctor y los tres Katsuki se sientan a hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

—Con el seguro de gastos médicos no alcanzará. Supongo que tendremos que ampliar los servicios y vender algunas cosas para conseguir el dinero —dice Hiroko con mucha preocupación—. Tendré que empeñar algunas joyas mías y…

—¡No! —exclaman Mari y Yuuri.

—No hay necesidad de empeñar las joyas que la abuela te ha dado —continúa Yuuri—. Podría dejar la carrera, es muy cara y eso les ayudaría a…

—Tampoco debes truncar tu escuela —le regaña Hiroko—. Tu debes continuar los estudios y Mari…

—No te preocupes, voy a buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo para apoyar aquí y en casa —dice la muchacha.

—Podría hacer lo mismo, meterme en algún lugar o vender dibujos o algo para poder pagar las medicinas de papá y su operación —continúa el menor.

—Sólo no descuides la escuela, por favor —le pide Hiroko angustiada. 

Entiende que es su sueño continuar con esa carrera, pero le hace pensar en los problemas que se avecinan. Estando en su cuarto se sienta en pensar que sería bueno hacer o qué podría el vender para poder juntar el dinero sin que su hermana o su mamá haga el sacrificio.

Ve la luz de su celular parpadear varias veces, lo cual no duda en tomarlo y darse cuenta que tiene muchas llamadas perdidas de Victor y algunos mensajes, también Jean se ha tratado de comunicar con el japonés, pero no tiene intenciones de hablar con nadie.

Primero toma su diario y comienza a escribir la bonita cita que tuvo con Víctor, las cosas que hablaron y el interés que tienen por el otro. Después anota la preocupación que tiene por su padre y los miedos que ahora lo están atormentando.

Sus padres siempre lo apoyan en todas las decisiones que toma y trata de no decepcionarlos, es un gran alumno, aunque no el destacable de la clase. 

Quiere llorar, es una carga demasiado pesada para él y aunque su madre le pidió que no deje la escuela, le costará mucho trabajo continuar sabiendo las carencias que tendrán.

Terminando de anotar todo lo que siente, se acerca a su pequeño escritorio, enciende la luz de la lamparita y decide sacar la carpeta de dibujos para comenzar a hacer su tarea. Al abrir, se da cuenta que los dibujos que están ahí no son los suyos. Jamás había dibujado la Torre Eiffel o paisajes con edificios chinos. 

Su corazón se detiene al ver unos peculiares dibujos de él. Si, del mismísimo Yuuri Katsuki en diferentes escenarios de la escuela o los lugares en los que han recorrido él y Víctor. Se da cuenta de la enorme confusión que acaba de pasar y cierra de golpe la carpeta.

Se lanza a su cama para tomar el celular y abre de inmediato la conversación de Víctor. Aún le tiemblan las manos y le cuesta trabajo respirar, ruega por que Víctor no haya visto los dibujos de él.

_“Yuuri, parece que tuvimos una pequeña confusión respecto a nuestras carpetas. Mañana en clases intercambiamos ello. Espero que tu padre esté mejor y puedas descansar un poco esta noche._

_Gracias por esta hermosa cita, debemos volver a salir pronto. Descansa y que tengas buenas noches”._

No sabe porqué, pero le da mala espina ese mensaje. De seguro se dio cuenta que lo ha dibujado. Suspira profundo y comienza a reírse levemente, es gracioso que Víctor tenga dibujos de él, comparten algo más. Yuuri le escribe rápidamente un texto.

“Esta bien, te veré mañana. A ti muchas gracias por esa hermosa cita”.

Ahora se deja caer sobre su cama esperando que pueda soñar con esa agradable cita y olvidar las cosas terribles que sucedieron ese día.

En la mañana cuando Víctor pasa por Seung Gil, nota que el chico coreano está muy molesto con él.

—No puedo creer que me dejaras solo con esos dos malditos —gruñe el azabache mientras se cruza de brazos.

—Lo lamento, tenía algo más importante que hacer. 

—¿Saliste con el japonés? —abre los ojos demasiado enormes. 

—Si. 

Seung no contesta y sonríe levemente. Espera que al menos él sí haya tenido un agradable día.

—Víctor, creo que voy a estar ausente la próxima semana —murmura el menor. 

—¿Es la fecha marcada en el calendario? 

—Si y realmente me ha ayudado esas píldoras para que nadie se de cuenta. 

—Estaré al pendiente de ti. 

—Gracias, pero no deberías. Después de todo, eres un alfa. 

Víctor ríe levemente. Será un alfa, pero está muy clavado en aquel chico japonés que realmente le encanta. 

Otabek y Chris son los más difíciles de hacerles entender que no fue su culpa no poder ir a su fiesta. Debían entender que tuvo planes con Yuuri. 

—Te perdonaré si me planeas alguna cita con alguien sumamente interesante —gruñe Chris—. Ese será mi regalo de cumpleaños.

—También quiero que me presentes a una mujer sumamente guapa —agrega Otabek—. Tenía muchas personas que pude presentarte y…

—Haré todo lo que me pidan, pero no voy a salir con nadie —interrumpe Víctor sumamente enojado.

—Es cierto, tienes interés romántico con ese japonés. ¿Ya tuvieron sexo? —pregunta Chris. 

—No hablaré con ustedes sobre el tema —gruñe Víctor. 

Llegando a la escuela, Víctor se separa de sus amigos y camina hacia la primera clase con el chocolate en mano para dárselo a su adorado Yuuri. Al entrar al salón lo encuentra sentado mirando hacia la ventana.

Sonríe por esa bella imagen decidido que ese será el dibujo de este día. Se acerca con lentitud para sorprenderlo, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. La reacción del azabache es sumamente adorable, sus mejillas se han colorado por completo al encontrarse con Víctor demasiado cerca. 

—Hola, Yuuri —sonríe amablemente Víctor. 

—Ho-Hola, Víctor —saluda Yuuri completamente nervioso. 

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo sigue tu padre? —pregunta Víctor. 

—Yo… —Yuuri no se atreve a contarle porque no quiere causar pena—. El está bien, necesita reposo. Va a recuperarse pronto.

—Me alegra mucho, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes pedirmelo —dice Víctor con una sonrisa coqueta mientras juega con un pequeño mechón del cabello de Yuuri.

Aunque le cuesta trabajo aceptar ese tipo de afectos, Yuuri está encantado que Víctor le haga eso. Odia que su timidez lo tenga atado de esta forma y no poder ser atrevido como él.

—Debo admitir que dibujas muy bien —dice Víctor dejando la carpeta sobre la mesa.

El corazón de Yuuri se detiene al verlo y recordar que tiene sus dibujos escondidos sobre Víctor. Se pone más nervioso que hasta sus piernas le tiemblan.

—¿Tu…?

—Lo siento. 

Yuuri asiente mientras la sangre sube a su rostro y agacha la mirada para que Víctor no se de cuenta de ello. Estira su mano con el portafolio del alfa para entregárselo.

—¿También tú los viste?

Yuuri asiente repetidas veces aun más nervioso. Ahora es Víctor el que se pone un poco nervioso por ello, solo espera que no sea acosador.

—También dibujas muy bien —agrega Yuuri tapándose el rostro.

Esboza una pequeña sonrisa y abraza a Yuuri envolviéndolo con sus brazos. Ya que más da, él está seguro de los sentimientos que tiene hacia el japonés y sobretodo es que son correspondidos.

—Después de todo, creo que no debe de existir secretos en nuestra relación —susurra Víctor.

Ese comentario paraliza por completo al nipón. ¿Relación? ¿Qué clase de relación es esa? Víctor se separa levemente y le da un beso más sobre el dorso de su mano. Eso sin duda alguna ha provocado que Yuuri se perdiera por completo y su alma abandonara su cuerpo.

Eso preocupa un poco a Víctor, espera no haber ido demasiado lejos. Entonces escucha que alguien se aclara la garganta y al voltear encuentra al amigo de su querido japonés viéndolo un tanto serio.

—Ten cuidado, Nikiforov —dice con voz autoritaria—. Si le haces algo, eres hombre muerto.

Vaya, ¿por qué ha ido tan extremo con esa amenaza? Si ni siquiera le ha hecho algo malo como para que le diga eso. Enseguida Yuuri sale de su escondite y nota la situación tensa que hay entre ellos. 

—¡N-no! ¡Todo está bien! —exclama Yuuri apenado—. E-es solo que me dijo algo muy lindo.

Jean mira por unos segundos a su mejor amigo, en efecto él está bien y no hay de qué preocuparse. Regresa la mirada hacia Nikiforov y solo sigue su paso para sentarse en esa misma mesa.

—Te veré más tarde —dice Víctor dedicándole una sonrisa.

—E-esta bien.

Víctor deja el chocolate sobre la mesa y se dirige a su lugar, una mesa completamente sola. Siempre ha estado así y no le molesta en lo absoluto.

Por su parte, Yuuri mira a su amigo fulminándolo con los ojos por haber dicho semejante amenaza de esa forma.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso? —gruñe Yuuri inflando las mejillas.

—Te vi con las manos tapadas y solo pensé que ya te había lastimado o hacerte llorar —se defiende JJ frunciendo el ceño.

—Por supuesto que no, solo que me dijo algo que realmente me dejó completamente perplejo —contesta Yuuri mientras se sienta sobre su banca y toma su portafolio. 

—Y si vamos a seguir reclamando, tu no me llamaste anoche para decirme que llegaste bien a casa —JJ se nota un poco ofendido.

—Ah… —es cierto, pero todo lo que pasó anoche lo entretuvo por completo—. Sobre eso, necesito buscar trabajo. Papá necesita una operación urgente.

Escuchar eso sorprende a JJ y mira a su amigo con mucha preocupación. Definitivamente Yuuri está muy preocupado y tenso con ese tema, algo que lo alarma demasiado. 

—Puedo hablar con mis padres y…

—No, esto lo debemos arreglar nosotros —dice Yuuri haciendo una mueca—. Agradezco todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, pero sé que podemos hacerlo.

—Yuu, de verdad si puedo hacer algo yo…

Niega con la cabeza y le dedica una sonrisa diciéndole que todo va a salir bien. Muchas ocasiones los Leroy le han ayudado a los Katsuki incluso quisieron pagarle la escuela secundaria y preparatoria a Yuuri, pues querían que estuviera con JJ en una particular. 

Durante las siguientes clases se la pasa mirando por el celular trabajos que se acoplen a su horario y pueda hacer tareas o incluso que no sean tan pesados. Hay algunos que le llama la atención como secretario o asistente, sabe usar la computadora y no tendría problema si se dedica a ello.

Envía a algunos su solicitud para que de inmediato pueda empezar a trabajar en lo que sea. Ese dinero urge demasiado y quiere ver bien a su papá.

Siendo viernes, escucha los planes de JJ en el que consisten que irá de campamento con sus padres y sus hermanos, esperaba que el japonés los acompañara, pero Yuuri tiene otro plan.

—Entonces te veo el lunes —se despide JJ en la última clase. 

—Diviértete.

Camina hacia el estacionamiento para encontrarse con Víctor, pero se detiene de golpe al recibir una llamada. El número es desconocido y normalmente no contestaría a no ser que ha enviado solicitudes de trabajo a varios lados.

—¿Hola?

— _Hola, ¿eres Katsuki Yuuri?_ —del otro lado se escucha la voz de una mujer

—Si, soy yo.

— _Vimos tu solicitud y nos gustaría que vengas a nuestro negocio. Si es posible que empezaras desde hoy a trabajar._

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑


	8. O C H O

_“No podré verte hoy, surgió algo importante y me será difícil salir contigo”_

Es el mensaje de Yuuri, en realidad, es lo último que le ha estado enviando cada vez que quiere salir con él. Es molesto y a la vez triste, porque sentía que las cosas estaban a toda marcha.

Eso le baja un poco la moral y la autoestima. ¿Cómo es que las cosas cambiaron entre ellos estas semanas después de esa preciosa cita en San Valentín?

Eso sí lo deprime mucho. Se deja caer sobre el sofá de la casa de Otabek totalmente deprimido. Normalmente eso hace en casa de Seung Gil, quien no le dice absolutamente nada por su extraña relación con Yuuri. Pero ahora su amigo coreano no está disponible en estos momentos.

—Seguramente ya te olvidó —le dice Chris mientras está detrás de esa enorme barra de de bebidas preparando una dudosa bebida.

—Cuando no están interesados en uno, buscan miles de pretextos para no salir contigo —agrega Otabek mientras revisa la aplicación de tinder.

—Es cierto, es justo lo que hago cuando no quiero salir con alguien más —continúa Chris.

No, Yuuri no es de esas personas que serían capaz de olvidar a uno. En la playa se confesaron la atracción que sienten por el otro. No cree que lo esté evitando porque en las mañanas lo encuentra en clases y charlan.

—No, Yuuri no es de ese tipo —dice Víctor tomándose el rostro con ambas manos.

—Siempre los más “santos” son los más dominantes —ríe Otabek.

Escuchar eso le molesta mucho a Nikiforov que incluso se levanta del sillón para encarar al kazajo.

—No vuelvas a llamar así a Yuuri —dice entre dientes—. Él no es lo que tu piensas. Algún día alguien te quitará esa promiscuidad tuya y creeme, vas a sufrir demasiado.

Otabek iba a reírse, pero ver tan molesto por ese comentario.a Víctor decide no decir absolutamente nada. El de hebras platinadas camina hacia la salida de la casa sin despedirse, dejando a los otros aludidos totalmente perplejos ante su reacción.

Pero Víctor tiene razón, sus amigos jamás se han enamorado con tanta profundidad que no saben lo difícil que es este tipo de situaciones. Desearía poder ver a Seung Gil y contarle todo lo que ha pasado.

En cuanto toma el celular para poder marcarle, una llamada más entra. Con ver esa fotografía su estómago se voltea por completo y no le dan ganas de contestar, pero saber que la insistencia de esa persona es imparable decide contestar. 

—Hola, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti. ¿Qué tal te va en la carrera de modelaje?… ¡¿ahora?!… bien, dame unos minutos para ir por ti al aeropuerto —Nikiforv aborda el carro y toma camino hacia el aeropuerto. 

Debió decirle que tomara un tiempo en llegar al aeropuerto y quizá le tocará algo de tráfico. Piensa en lo que le dijo hace unos momentos a Otabek y no se arrepiente de nada. Solo que también esas palabras lo han afectado un poco más de lo común y trata de pelear con esos pensamientos. 

Yuuri no lo ha olvidado. Se lo dice una y otra vez.

La música no lo ayuda absolutamente para nada, parece que se han puesto de acuerdo las emisoras en poner canciones que hablan sobre el desamor y los engaños. ¡Qué feas canciones! Decide cambiar por algo diferente a ello, quizá las noticias o el deporte serán de mucha ayuda.

Llegando al aeropuerto trata de recordar en dónde llegaban los vuelos internacionales. Por suerte que su celular suena y contesta para encontrar al recién llegado. 

Lo encuentra sentado en una banca con una maleta negra a su lado. Tiene un gorro y un cubre bocas para que nadie lo pueda ver. Esas gafas oscuras también logran hacerlo pasar desapercibido. 

Nikiforov sonríe y se acerca al otro chico que está mirando su celular. El menor lo mira y hace una especie de gruñido mientras se levanta del lugar. 

—Debiste ser más rápido —gruñe. 

—Vivo lejos del aeropuerto y agradece que no estaba sumamente ocupado. 

—¿Con qué? —se pone las manos en las caderas—. ¿Haciendo dibujos de frutero y lagos con veleros? Eso es demasiado aburrido. 

Nikiforov ríe y toma la maleta del otro para llevarlo hasta el auto. Verlo después de mucho tiempo le hace feliz, sabe lo ocupado que está con la farándula, pasarelas y demás cosas que hablan sobre la moda. 

—¿Quieres comer algo? —pregunta Víctor al conducir de regreso a casa. 

—No quiero que tus hermanos o tus padres me vean, así que voy a hospedarme en un hotel —gruñe el aludido—. Es suficiente con los míos cada vez que los oigo hablar sobre mi futuro. Creen que la belleza no lo es todo. 

—Entonces guíame. 

En el camino solo se dedica a escuchar la música del carro mientras lo guía por medio de un gps. Sabe que su acompañante no escatima en gastos, pero le sorprende mucho cuando llegan a un sencillo hotel muy cerca de donde vive Yuuri. 

—Leí que cerca de aquí hay un onsen, quiero ir mañana después de darme un descanso. ¿No quisieras ir? —pregunta el chico. 

Víctor se emociona al pensar que podría ir al negocio de la familia de Yuuri, es probable que lo pueda encontrar ahí y encarar el porqué lo ha dejado últimamente plantado. 

—Sería buena idea —agrega el ruso. 

Sabiendo que tampoco quiere volver a casa esa noche, decide pagar la mitad de una habitación doble para estar con él joven. 

Al llegar a la habitación, el extranjero se quita todo lo que le cubre el rostro, revelando unas hermosas hebras doradas que le llegan más allá de la barbilla y unos ojos verdes esmeralda. 

—Que bueno que decidiste quedarte conmigo. Serán mi familia, pero solo tu me agradas —dice el joven con una media sonrisa—. Sobre todo tus hermanos menores son un grano en el trasero. 

Nikiforov ríe de lo que dice su primo y es que tiene razón. Su familia es terriblemente irritante al grado de querer escapar de ella. Decide avisarle a sus hermanos mayores que está con él menor y que no se preocupen si no llega a casa. 

—¿A qué se debe tu visita? —pregunta el ruso dejándose caer sobre la cama—. Desde que eres un gran modelo no te he visto. 

—Quise alejarme de ello, además de que quiero darme unas vacaciones —agrega el rubio con una enorme sonrisa—. ¿Ya saben todos que te has unido a la rebelión de los artistas? 

—Solo Daniell y Natasha —contesta el ruso—. Quiero hacer la noticia cuando termine la carrera y tenga un sustento propio. 

—Bueno, si quieres ganar dinero debes pintar mi belleza —el rubio se acomoda en la cama haciendo la pose de la chica del Titanic—. Dibujame como tus chicas francesas. 

Nikiforov ríe a carcajadas. Necesitaba algo que lo distrajera su primo menor se encargará de ello. 

—De hecho, ya tengo mi musa —confiesa el ruso—. Se llama Yuuri y me gusta mucho. 

—Tsk, ¿por qué como yo? 

—De ahora en adelante te llamaré Yurio. 

—¿Qué? —arruga la nariz. 

—No puedo decirle Yuuri a la persona que amo y que me aparezca tu cara en la mente —contesta Nikiforov.

Lo que resta de la noche se la pasan viendo películas y ordenando un sin fin de cosas en el hotel para comer. Hasta las 3 am que Nikiforov cae totalmente dormido.

Por su parte, Yurio aún no sufre el efecto del jet lag, por lo que se queda viendo la televisión. Él abandonó la escuela y sus estudios por perseguir su sueño: ser un gran modelo. 

Yuri, al igual que Víctor, crecieron dentro de una familia en el que todos van para la compañía Nikiforov Global y solo la familia puede manejar dicha empresa. 

También hay una naturaleza extraña en la familia, la mayoría nace siendo alfas u extrañamente betas. Yurio es el caso raro de ser un omega, el último que fue omega fue casi cinco generaciones atrás de la familia. 

Pero no fue eso lo que buscó su separación, si no que es el hecho de no querer seguir siendo parte del rompecabezas de la familia. Su padre falleció siendo muy niño en un accidente, él también estaba dentro del ámbito de la pasarela a pesar de ser un alfa. Él lo impulsaba a seguir con sus sueños, pero su mamá bajo la influencia de todos los Nikiforov, no aprueba la carrera de Yurio. 

Su medio hermana, Azula, tampoco aprueba esas ideologías y no se han hablado en años. Solo su abuelo paterno y Víctor apoyan su carrera, algo que le ha costado mucho a su edad temprana. Escapó a los 15 años y fue a debutar en una línea de ropa americana, después fue contrato tras contrato durante casi 4 años. 

No es que le desagrade, pero quiere tomarse un tiempo antes de saber si debe continuar la carrera de modelaje o buscar otro camino. 

Cómo sea la cosa, Yuri necesita despejar su mente y por eso ha venido a Japón. 

**☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★**

Víctor despierta y lo primero que hace es revisar su celular. Siente un hueco en el pecho al ver que tiene mensajes y se decepcionan al ver que no hay rastro de Yuuri. Por más que trata de evitar sentirlo, no puede ni siquiera ignorar esos sentimientos. 

Al menos Otabek le mandó un mensaje disculpándose por lo que dijo de Yuuri. Sonríe levemente y sólo le contesta con un emoji del pulgar arriba. 

Ve la cama completamente revuelta por el rubio, quien ronca y la baba escurre de su boca.

Toma una bata y decide meterse a bañar para relajar sus músculos por la cama demasiado dura a comparación de la que pagaron sus padres miles de dólares. 

Quizá sí debieron tomar habitación en un hotel más lujoso, pues el baño es sumamente pequeño.

Al salir, nota que Yurio se ha levantado y tiene rostro de pocos amigos que ni se atreve a decirle algo por miedo a que le grite o le pateé fuerte. Pide el desayuno en la habitación en lo que él menor se dedica a darse un baño. 

Recibe un mensaje de su padre diciéndole que debe volver cuanto antes a la casa. Hace una mueca de desagrado y esconde el teléfono entre las sábanas para no escuchar más los sonidos del celular. 

Quisiera hablarle a Yuuri, pero no quiere molestarlo para nada. Si él no lo ha buscado debe de ser por algo, ¿no? Seguro ya perdió el interés. Suspira tan profundo que parece más un lamento.

—¿Por que siento que estas sufriendo? —pregunta Yuri parado en la puerta del baño solo portando una toalla en la cintura.

—Algo así.

El menor bufa mientras que camina a la cama para buscar ropa cómoda entre sus cosas. 

—De seguro ese tal Yuuri juega con tu corazón.

—No, debe de haber una razón para que esté distante —comenta Víctor tomando su rostro con ambas manos—, también es posible que haya interpretado mal las cosas.

—Pues por ahora no me agrada para nada ese tal Yuuri. Mira como te tiene.

—Basta, Yurio. Yuuri es completamente diferente a cualquier otra persona, él no me va a romper el corazón como lo hicieron en el pasado. 

—Si lo hace, lo mataré.

Terminando de vestirse, ambos chicos se dirigen hacia el famoso onsen. Víctor tiene intenciones de decirle a Yuuri que irán al onsen, pero no quiere verse tampoco como un acosador o algo por el estilo.

Está muy cerca del hotel que llegan caminando. Entran por la puerta para el público y son recibidos por Hiroko Katsuki. . 

—Bienvenidos a Yu-topia —Los saluda la mujer con una sonrisa cálida. 

Víctor siente como su corazón se detiene un segundo al notar que Yuuri tiene la mayoría de los rasgos de ella, a lo que cree que es la mamá de él. 

—Hola, nos gustaría usar el servicio de aguas termales —dice Víctor con una sonrisa. 

—Por supuesto, pasen por aquí para que se registren —Hiroko los lleva hacia el interior de la casa. 

Estando dentro se retiran los zapatos y se registran para los servicios que ofrecen. Terminando de esto, les pide que se sienten para que esperen en lo que les preparan la ropa para entrar. 

—Por qué siento que conoces aquí —gruñe Yuri. 

—Es porque ya estuve aquí —contesta Víctor. 

Aparece un joven azabache un tanto somnoliento y con ojeras sobre sus lindos ojos castaños. El corazón del zarco y del azabache se detiene al intercambiar miradas.

Pareciera que no se han visto en muchísimo tiempo, no siquiera en la escuela. Ambos quieren romper el hielo, pero ninguno se atreve a hablar.

Víctor nota un ligero temblor en los labios de Yuuri, como si quisiera decirle el porqué no ha podido salir con él. 

Entonces los castaños se posan sobre el rubio que yace a lado.

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

**Continuará.**


	9. N U E V E

Su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente al ver al alfa de sus sueños frente a él y siente su corazón golpear con fuerza. Pero su timidez no le permite decir algo o incluso pedirle una disculpa por las veces que le ha cancelado. **  
**

Pero todo cambia cuando Yuuri mira al aludido. Inmediatamente nota ese peculiar aroma dulce, seguro se trata de omega, sin duda alguna ya lo reemplazó por todas la salidas canceladas.

—Bienvenidos —Yuuri sólo estira los brazos para entregar las toallas—. Síganme por aquí.

No suele ser frío, pero su mente le hace tantas suposiciones que le duele pensar que ese omega es su pareja o algo por el estilo. De todos modos está en la hora del trabajo y no puede decir algo informal.

Víctor nota esa frialdad, realmente es molesta y le gustaría irse hacia su casa para evitar que Yuuri se de cuenta que está dolido por su ausencia.

Llegando a los vestidores, Yuuri les explica que pueden dejar las cosas de valor en el locker y que no pueden usar el celular dentro del onsen. También les dice que coloquen su ropa sobre el cesto y se desnuden por completo.

—Les traeré un poco de té —dice el joven nipón.

Antes de que Víctor se quite la ropa, Yuuri se retira del lugar. Desapareciendo de los clientes, Yuuri se esconde en la cocina recargándose sobre una pared. Admite que ese omega es muy bonito y se puede notar que está muy cómodo con el alfa.

—¿Yuuri? 

Mari se acerca lo suficiente a su hermano para notar que algunas cuantas lágrimas han bajado de sus ojos lo que la alarma. 

—¿Yuuri? ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta su hermana tomándolo por los hombros. 

El menor no puede evitar ocultar lo mal que se siente y tampoco esos terribles pensamientos que lo atormentan por completo.

Suspira profundamente y se limpia los ojos para dedicarle una bonita sonrisa a Mari. Se da cuenta que su hermana va vestida de falda y saco, junto con una camisa blanca. Su cabello está suelto y tiene brillo labial. 

—Te ves linda así, ¿irás ya al trabajo? —pregunta Yuuri evadiendo el tema con su hermana. 

—Si, debo llegar a la oficina. Ser recepcionista y asistente es algo agotador —comenta ella con una sonrisa—. ¿Irás a trabajar a ese café? 

Yuuri toma la tetera y sirve el té mientras asiente con la cabeza en respuesta a lo que le preguntaron. 

—Puedo pasar por ti en la noche, tomo el carro prestado y… 

—N-no, tomaré un taxi. Mejor duerme, eso es lo que te hace falta. 

Se despide de su hermana y camina hacia las aguas donde tiene a sus clientes extranjeros. No le ha dicho a su hermana lo que en verdad está trabajando y todos creen que trabaja en una cafetería. 

Al llegar, nota que Víctor está solo. Suspira profundo y se muerde el labio para evitar el nudo en la garganta. 

—¿Te pasa algo? —pregunta Víctor frunciendo El ceño. 

—N-no, todo está bien —Yuuri casi tira una de las tazas. 

—¿Entonces por qué evades mis mensajes y llamadas? 

Yuuri aprieta los labios, no sabe ni cómo decirle que no lo evade si no que está trabajando arduamente tanto en el día como en la noche. 

—Yo… 

—¿Sabes que me gustaría comer después? —Yurio interrumpe la plática de ambos jóvenes—. Oh, lo siento.

—Esta bien, solo traje las bebidas —se aleja un poco Yuuri.

—No, tu tienes que darle una explicación a él —se acerca Yurio rompiendo el espacio personal de Yuuri—. Si no vas a corresponder sus sentimientos, entonces debes hacerte a un lado. ¡Idiota!

Ver que Yuuri empieza a temblar en su lugar por el tono de voz de su primo, Víctor enfurece y se levanta de golpe de las aguas, toma una toalla y se acerca a lado de Yuuri

—¡Yurio! —exclama mientras abraza al azabache—. Deja en paz a Yuuri, no es como cualquier chico al que le puedes ir diciendo esas cosas.

Nunca había visto así al zarco ni siquiera cuando sus padres lo regañan en casa. Hace una mueca y evita a la pareja para volver a entrar a las aguas. 

Víctor se separa un poco para ver a Yuuri, quien se ha quedado un poco sorprendido de lo que acaba de pasar.

—Lo lamento, suele ser así cuando algo me molesta —explica.

—Supongo que sí, sobre todo si es tu pareja como para que alfa y omega anden ahí como si nada —gruñe Yuuri agachando la vista para evitar que vea sus lágrimas bajar de los ojos.

—¿Pareja? —Víctor quiere reírse, pero debe manejar con cuidado la situación—. Oh no, Yurio es mi primo menor.

¿Primo? Ahora se siente como un estúpido por lo que acaba de escuchar que incluso comienza a reírse levemente mientras se limpia las lágrimas. Pero es imposible no pensarlo al ver semejante omega guapísimo a lado de un alfa muy apuesto.

—L-lo lamento es que yo… creí que porque no he contestado tus llamadas o mensajes tu…

—¿Que te haya cambiado por alguien más? —Víctor suspira profundo y sube el rostro de Yuuri para mirarle a los ojos—. Yo te dije que me gustas y eso no ha cambiado. Yuuri, no sé que este pasando o porque no has aceptado mis invitaciones, pero quiero que esté claro todo entre nosotros. 

El azabache se muerde el labio y lo único que hace es recargar su cabeza sobre el pecho del alfa para buscar consuelo.

—Dijimos que no tendremos más secretos. ¿Qué está pasando, Yuuri? —pregunta el ruso. 

Quisiera decirle que está trabajando arduamente en el onsen y en las noches va a un lado donde deja toda su esencia para convertirse en otra persona, trabajando en algo que va encontra de todos sus principios, pero para él es importante que su familia esté bien.

—He estado ocupado con… algo —contesta Yuuri con un hilo de voz. 

—¿Y no puedes contarmelo?

Yuuri niega con la cabeza. Realmente se avergüenza tanto que ni siquiera le ha contado a Jean o a sus padres. 

—¿Ya no te gusto?

—¡Sí! —exclama el menor alzando la cabeza para ver los hermosos zafiro de Víctor. Sus mejillas se vuelven totalmente rojas por la forma en cómo contestó—. T-tu me gustas mucho, realmente no sé cómo poder hablar contigo sin que los nervios me dominen. S-siempre he sido una persona con ansiedad social —sonríe con un poco de tristeza—. Quiero decir lo que pienso, pero me da miedo lo que digan los demás. T-tú me has visto en clase como me vuelvo un manojo de nervios cuando me hacen pasar al pizarrón.

Nunca había escuchado a Yuuri abrirse de ese modo con él, algo que le gusta demasiado pues así conoce más al chico. Lo abraza con fuerza, algo que a Yuuri le pone nervioso al sentir la piel desnuda del torso del alfa, pero se le va el aliento al escuchar el corazón del otro latir con fuerza. Se pierde totalmente con ese bello sonido que no quisiera olvidar ese bello sonido.

—Yuuri, sabes que puedes apoyarte conmigo para lo que necesites. En verdad si algo necesitas en estos momentos no dudes en que estaré a tu lado, no importa si son las 3 de la mañana. 

—Gracias, Víctor —suspira Yuuri. 

Arreglando ese mal entendido, Yuuri les ofrece que prueben el katsudon, la especialidad de la casa. Tanto Víctor como Yurio quedan totalmente fascinados con el platillo que hasta piden doble ración. 

—Tenías razón Yuuri, esto es sumamente delicioso —sonríe Víctor—. Ahora no podré dejar de comerlo. 

—Seguro debe de tener muchas calorías esto, pero lo vale —agrega Yurio. 

—Si, es sumamente delicioso pero no puedo comerlo muy seguido porque subo de peso hasta por mirar el agua —dice Yuuri un poco sonrojado. 

El celular de Víctor interrumpe esa deliciosa comida, viendo que es su padre que lo ha estado llamando durante el transcurso del día. 

—Oh, olvidé las clases sabatinas —dice sin preocupación alguna—. Debo volver a casa pronto —mira hacia Yurio—. ¿Irás a la casa o volverás al hotel? 

—Si voy a tu casa me buscara mi mamá y lo que menos quiero es verla ni tampoco quiero que me hagan pasar un mal momento tus padres —dice Yurio haciendo una mueca—. Y ese hotel es terrible.

—Es una pena, tendrás que esconderte en otro lado —dice Víctor en tono de burla.

—Entonces me quedaré en casa de tu novio —Yurio se voltea a ver al azabache con una enorme sonrisa—. Sé que tienen lugares para hospedar.

Yuuri se queda congelado por unos segundos. A pesar de que comenzaron mal hace unos momentos e incluso lo exhibió frente a otras personas, no dejará que su lado amable se opaque y apoye al rubio.

—D-de acuerdo, te prepararé una habitación —Yuuri se levanta de la mesa para dejar a los otros dos jóvenes. 

Víctor se queda sorprendido, pero a la vez maravillado porque su pareja tiene un enorme corazón bondadoso. Se voltea a Yurio y le pellizca con suavidad la mejilla logrando que el otro se queje. 

—No quiero que des problemas, pareciera que ellos pasan por alguna situación difícil —lo regaña el alfa—. No seas “la diva” de siempre.

—No pensaba serlo —gruñe Yurio frunciendo el ceño—. Por el aroma que expide me he dado cuenta que tienes razón y por eso sugerí que me hospeden, pagaré bien.

Víctor sonríe y revuelve el cabello de su primo con orgullo. Agradece que tenga ese lado humano que se ha perdido en toda la familia. 

Mientras Yurio va al hotel a recoger sus cosas, Víctor se cuela en las habitaciones para buscar a Yuuri y hablar con él. Lo encuentra acomodando una habitación con una cama grande y nota que ha traído algunas sábanas y toallas. 

—Gracias por hacer esto —le dice Víctor. 

El menor brinca en su lugar al escuchar al alfa. Se acerca a él un poco para que puedan visualizar la habitación desde la entrada.

—Parece que no se lleva bien con tu familia —contesta el menor. 

—Digamos que siempre hay ovejas negras en la familia, siempre nos ayudamos unos a otros —agrega el ruso.

Ambos jóvenes se miran a los ojos. Se sienten totalmente felices de que las cosas se hayan arreglado entre ellos y no tengan ese mal entendido. 

El corazón de Yuuri se acelera un poco al sentir las manos de él sobre sus hombros. Deja de respirar por la mirada que le dedica, una muy profunda y llena de sentimientos. Víctor inclina levemente su rostro hacia el del azabache. Ambos sienten el roce de sus alientos muy cerca. El cuerpo de Yuuri tiembla ligeramente y Víctor lo nota.

—¡He vuelto! —exclama Yurio llegando al pasillo—. Oh…

Si, ha interrumpido un momento muy importante para la pareja. Yuuri tiene el rostro totalmente rojo y Víctor solo tose levemente para liberar su nerviosismo.

—Lo siento…

—E-esta es tu habitación, si necesitas algo más no dudes en pedirlo —Yuuri huye corriendo hacia su habitación para tratar de tranquilizarse.

Víctor se siente frustrado por haberle robado ese momento y se voltea a ver a su primo, quien se nota culpable.

—Te lo compensaré —dice mientras se interna a la habitación—. Ahora vete, parece que tu celular va a explotar con tantas llamadas que recibes y no contestas. 

Víctor hace una mueca. Tiene demasiada razón. Se retira del lugar sin poder encontrar a Yuuri en ningún lado, dándole las gracias a la Sra. Hiroko por los servicios y por hospedar a su primo ahí.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Pasando de las 10 de la noche, Yuuri sale de casa vistiendo un pants super holgado y mochila en hombro con sus pertenencias. Estando en el patio se coloca una especie de perfume que disfraza el aroma de omega. Siempre se va a esta hora en las noches para ir a trabajar. 

A su mamá no le gusta la idea de que un omega como él ande a muy altas horas de la noche fuera de casa, teme porque le hagan al daño. Yuuri trata de calmarla al decirle que sólo será temporal hasta conseguir el dinero. 

Aunque quisiera llegar rápido, decide no tomar el autobús y dirigirse directamente hacia el lugar de trabajo caminando. Lo que hoy pasó lo mantendrá totalmente distraído por completo. 

Mientras camina hace las cuentas en su cabeza sobre cuanto le hace falta para completar el dinero para la operación y medicinas para su padre. 

Llega a las calles más peligrosas e inestables de la ciudad, entrando por un callejón hasta llegar a la parte trasera de lo que parece ser un comercio de comidas y bebidas. Suspira repitiendose una y otra vez que eso es temporal y que una vez que todo esté tranquilo dejará de hacer esas cosas. 

Encuentra a muchos chicos, la mayoría siendo omegas jóvenes. Dónde entra es como una especie de camerino ya que hay demasiados espejos por todos lados y ropa de diferentes colores colgados. Sobre sus mesas hay un poco de maquillaje si así lo requieren dependiendo de la vestimenta que usen.

—Llegas tarde, Yuuri —le regaña un hombre de traje y algo obeso desde el otro lado de la habitación—. Tienes 5 minutos para arreglarte. 

—S-si, enseguida voy.

Se deja caer sobre su silla frente al espejo tratando de pensar en cosas positivas. Un joven de piel morena se acerca a él y le dedica una sonrisa. Viste de unos shorts de mezclilla junto con unas medias de red ya algo rotas y en la parte de arriba trae una camisa únicamente amarrada en la parte de abajo para mostrar parte de su pecho y abdomen.

—Cielos, Yuuri. ¿Crees lograr arreglarte en ese tiempo o necesitas ayuda? —pregunta el moreno.

Yuuri suspira profundo. Desearía no poder hacer esto, pero no tiene de otra. Se retira la chamarra para revelar una vestimenta igual de provocativa que la de su compañero. Una playera de tirantes totalmente pegada a su cuerpo mostrando su abdomen y debajo un pantalón totalmente pegado de cuero. 

Se levanta para acercarse al espejo y peinar su cabello hacia atrás, luego se quita los lentes para quitarse ese aspecto de chico tímido y bueno.

—Hagamos esto antes de que me arrepienta. 

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

**Continuará.**


	10. D I E Z

De noche algunas personas suelen ir a lugares para desestresarse, recurriendo a bares o antros, o incluso visitan a ciertos negocios donde beben y pagan por ver buenos shows que los entretengan para aliviar el estrés. **  
**

La mayoría de los alfas les gusta recurrir a estos lugares para ver a lindos omegas bailar con ropas provocativas con música alocada. Se suben en las barras de pole dance o en la misma de la cantina para dar estos shows, provocandolos e incitandolos mientras llenan sus vasos de alcohol mientras les dejan una gran propina.

Es una enorme fiesta la que hay dentro de ese bar y todos parecen divertirse en ese lugar, todos excepto una persona en específico.

—Yuuri, lleva esto a la mesa del fondo —le dice uno de sus compañeros dejando una charola con algunas bebidas alcohólicas. 

El azabache toma las cosas y camina hacia la mesa que le han dicho. Muchas miradas se clavan al ver al joven caminar entre las mesas teniendo esos shorts demasiado cortos. Lo deja sobre la mesa sin antes dedicarles una sonrisa. 

Regresa mientras camina hacia la barra, sin antes recibir una palmada en sus glúteos. Se queda detenido por unos segundos, suspira con profundidad y regresa a la barra. No puede reclamar si los alfas hacen ello, ni siquiera algún gesto de desagrado.

El moreno detrás de la barra se da cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar y en cuanto vuelve Yuuri detrás de la barra le da unas pequeñas palmadas en su hombro como forma de tranquilizarlo.

—¡Hey, tu! ¡Guapo! ¡Dame un tequila doble! —exclama un hombre de aspecto rudo.

Yuuri toma la botella y le sirve de manera despreocupada sobre un vaso y enseguida se lo entrega al hombre después de tomar el billete. Llegan un par de chicos más pidiendo varias copas.

—Ya solo quiero que acabe esta noche, Phichit —gruñe el azabache mientras toma otra botella para servir. 

—Ya pasan de la media noche —dice el moreno. 

Uno de los bartender comienza a crear un baile y se une Phichit siendo un gran bailarín. El otro también es un moreno de espalda ancha muy sexy. El japonés es llevado a la barra a formar parte del show. 

El corazón de Yuuri se acelera demasiado al ser observado por la mayoría de los espectadores. Su jefe lo mira desde el otro lado esperando que haga algo o lo echará. Comienza a moverse al son de la música mientras se alterna algunos movimientos con el moreno y Phichit. 

Eso es lo que prende un poco más a los espectadores pidiendo más bebidas y dejando un par de billetes a los chicos. Uno de los alfas toma al moreno y quiere jalarlo, enseguida es Phichit quien lo salva al lanzar un cubo de hielos sobre el alfa.

—Gracias, Phichit —le dice el moreno. 

—Michelle, atiende de este lado antes de que se aloquen —dice Phichit.

Yuuri baja de la barra para apoyar también. Tanto Phichit como Michelle se han dedicado por mucho tiempo trabajar aquí. Mientras que Michelle estudia psicología en las mañanas, trabaja en las noches para pagar la universidad. Y Phichit escapó de casa y terminó aquí, junta lo necesario para poder comenzar a pagar la universidad.

Todo esto termina a las 3 a.m., siendo Yuuri el que abandona el lugar para llegar rápido a casa. Es muy peligroso andar a esas horas, por lo que va con el paso acelerado y si es necesario corre. 

Llegando a casa camina en silencio para que no despertar a nadie. Se quita la ropa y se coloca algo más cómodo para acostarse en la cama. Por hoy solo quiere recordar la sonrisa de Víctor y descansar lo más que pueda antes de que suene su alarma.

Por desgracia sólo logra dormir un par de horas antes de que su despertador suene. Sin otro motivo más, se levanta de la cama y toma una rápida ducha antes de prepararse.

Desayuna a medias y se va de la casa antes de que le digan el porqué llegó tarde… otra vez. Se duerme un poco mientras viaja en el autobús y otro rato más sobre la banca de la mesa. 

Lo único que más desea es poder seguir durmiendo en su cama. Ojalá pronto lleguen las vacaciones y pueda dormir todo lo necesario. 

Nadie, absolutamente nadie sabe que este chico en realidad trabaja en un bar donde solo se interesan ver omegas bailar sexy mientras sirven tragos. 

Siente unas pequeñas palmadas sobre su espalda y enseguida encuentra la sonrisa más hermosa y deslumbrante frente a él. Víctor le ha traído un café y hoy más que nunca lo desea para poder estar despierto. 

—Buenos días, pequeño panda —dice Víctor con una sonrisa. 

—¡Víctor! —enseguida se pasa la manga sobre la comisura de los labios porque siente que babeó un poco—. Buenos días.

—Parece que te has desvelado, ¿jugando videojuegos? ¿leyendo algún manga o viendo animes? —pregunta el ruso mientras acaricia la mejilla de Yuuri.

Niega con la cabeza dejándose llevar por el contacto del alfa como un gatito. 

—Estuve trabajando con un proyecto de la escuela —no le gusta mentirle, pero su miedo de que se entere de lo que hace es muy grande.

—¿Cual?

Trata de recordar que materia no comparte con Víctor y que sea sumamente difícil. 

—Es un reporte de historia del arte, quieren todos los artistas del renacimiento con las obras más destacadas —contesta Yuuri con un bostezo.

—Oh, eso suena muy pesado. Puedo ayudarte.

—No te preocupes, creo que ya tengo la mitad.

—De acuerdo, ¿cuándo podremos salir?

Yuuri se muerde el labio inferior, deseando poder ir a donde fuera e incluso no le importaría quedarse con él sentado en algún parque. Por desgracia no puede ahora porque tiene que cubrir a Mari en las tardes en el onsen y en las noches se va al otro trabajo.

—N-no puedo esta semana. Mari está trabajando y debo cubrirla, mi mamá no puede con todo. 

Al menos no suenan como una excusa y es entendible lo que está diciendo el menor. Víctor sonríe con tristeza y acaricia la cabeza del menor. 

—Parece que son malos tiempos, ahora. ¿No? 

Yuuri quiere llorar y decirle todo para que entienda Víctor que no lo hace porque no quisiera salir con él. 

—Algo así, no podemos sustentar algunos gastos y por ello Mari trabaja en otro lado y yo me desvelo haciendo tarea por atender el negocio de la casa. 

Víctor asiente y comprende lo que dice el azabache. Al ver que se va llenando el salón mira una vez más a Yuuri y le dedica una sonrisa mientras le deja una pequeña caja de regalo sobre su lugar. 

—Sé que esto es parte de una tradición japonesa y estoy contestando los sentimientos de la persona que me dio unos chocolates. 

Se separa para ocupar su mesa, dejando a Yuuri totalmente pasmado ante esas palabras. No duda en abrir la cajita y ve unos deliciosos chocolates blanco. Entonces revisa el celular para ver qué día es y se le va el aire al ver que es 14 de Marzo, el día blanco.

Víctor está correspondiéndole y eso lo pone demasiado feliz y a la vez muy triste. Unas pequeñas lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas, se siente tan mal de tener que mentirle sobre lo que hace en las noches, pero es que no ha encontrado algo más para abandonar el bar y si Víctor se entera que es lo que tiene que hacer lo pone muy muy mal. 

Seguramente lo abandonará e incluso dirá que es un omega cualquiera. Las lágrimas no las puede ocultar durante la clase, así que abandona el salón sin dar alguna explicación. 

Entra al baño totalmente vacío y frío, dejándose caer sobre el suelo. Se tapa el rostro con sus manos para evitar que lo vean llorar o algo así. Agradece que no hay nadie en ese lugar y puede llorar sin problema alguno.

Tratando de tranquilizarse más, se mira por el espejo. nota que sus ojos están hinchados por la falta de sueño y por haber llorado. Cree que lo mejor es irse a casa, no pasará nada si hoy falta a las clases. Se lava el rostro y decide salir para tomar camino fuera de la escuela, pero se sorprende al ver a Víctor parado fuera del baño. 

Yuuri se queda paralizado por completo, deseando que no se haya dado cuenta que estuvo llorando dentro del baño. 

—¿Víctor? —masculla el menor.

—Hola, Yuuri. ¿Todo está bien? —pregunta tomándolo de los hombros. 

Se muerde el labio, pero es imposible no detener que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas y en la garganta se le forme un nudo. Sin importar las circunstancias, abraza a Víctor aferrándose a él como si dependiera su vida de ello. 

Escucharlo sollozar le rompe el corazón demasiado fuerte y no sabe cómo tratar a una persona que esté en esas condiciones. Lo único que se le ocurre es abrazarlo con mucha fuerza. 

—¿Quieres que vayamos por un café en la cafetería de la escuela? Así podremos estar más tranquilos —comenta el ruso.

El menor asiente un par de veces mientras se lleva las manos a los ojos para limpiarlos, pero enseguida es detenido por Víctor. Le entrega un pañuelo color azul, quien enseguida acepta.

—Te lastimaras mas tus ojos —dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

El corazón de Yuuri se detiene por unos segundos y sus mejillas se vuelven rojas, delatando el sentir del menor. Caminan de la mano para ir a la cafetería y dentro de ahí piden unos deliciosos capuchinos y unos pastelillos. 

Yuuri se siente más tranquilo, pero siente la resequedad en sus mejillas después de haber llorado. Incluso se siente más en confianza estando con Víctor. Estando sentados, uno se mira frente al otro. Víctor toma la mano libre de Yuuri que yace sobre la mesa, acariciando y dibujando círculos con su pulgar.

—Me preocupé mucho por ti —dice el ruso mirando la mano del japonés—. Yuuri, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Yuuri toma con fuerza la mano de Víctor, como si eso pudiera controlar las ganas de volver a llorar. Le dedica una sonrisa demasiado triste, algo que altera al ruso.

—Víctor —murmura el menor—. Tenemos problemas en casa por dinero, el onsen no ha estado funcionando como en otras ocasiones. Mari y yo trabajamos aparte del onsen en otros lados. 

—¿Y por eso las ojeras? ¿No era por el trabajo escolar?

—Lamento haberte dicho esa mentira —susurra apenado—. Es sólo que donde estoy trabajando es…

—¡Yuuri Katsuki! 

Ambos aludidos brincan al escuchar ese grito. Miran a JJ corriendo hacia ellos, un poco agitado y con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

—¡Jean! —se sorprende el menor abriendo los ojos.

El canadiense se detiene frente al japonés y se da cuenta de los ojos totalmente hinchados. Enseguida mira al ruso con molestia.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —gruñe el canadiense.

—Nada, estamos platicando y…

—¡¿Y por qué está llorando?! —Jean toma de la camisa a Víctor haciéndolo levantar de su silla.

Lo que más le molesta de JJ es que es demasiado temperamental que con cualquier situación se enfurece demasiado rápido. Sobre todo si se trata de Yuuri.

—¡Basta, JJ! —exclama Yuuri tratando de jalar a su amigo para que suelte al zarco—. ¡Solo platicamos! 

—¡No le he hecho nada! —exclama Víctor completamente molesto.

JJ está dispuesto a darle un golpe al otro, pero son separados por Seung Gil. El coreano mira con furia al canadiense por no escuchar lo que dice el japonés.

—No debes meterte así, idiota —gruñe Seung Gil sin dejar de mirar a JJ.

—Si, sólo estamos platicando —agrega Yuuri dándole un golpe en el brazo a su amigo—. ¿Por qué tienes que comportarte como un cavernícola?

—De seguro tu amigo tiene celos de Víctor —continúa el chico. 

Ese comentario le molesta a JJ que se acerca a una gran zancada al coreano para encararlo, sin embargo, el chico es más pequeño que el otro. 

—¿Celos de un idiota como él? ¡No me hagas reír! —dice el moreno—. Si Víctor está jugando con Yuuri, te juro que lo mato. 

—Ya vete, JJ —Yuuri se interpone entre ellos dos para empujarlo—. Lo siento, Víctor. Te hablo más tarde. 

El ruso se queda triste al ver como va empujando su chico al otro idiota que interrumpió esa pequeña cita. Seung Gil toma lugar en esa mesa y se come lo que queda del pastel de Víctor.

—Estos alfas —gruñe Seung Gil—. ¿Todo bien entre tu y Katsuki?

Víctor suspira con profundidad sentándose en el lugar de Yuuri. Ya no pudo terminar de hablar con él, pero se nota muchísimo su angustia. 

—Debo saber qué es lo que está pasando Yuuri y de qué manera puedo ayudarlo. 

Mientras tanto JJ y Yuuri se dirigen a la casa del japonés. Estar escuchando los sermones de que se debe cuidar de los alfas harta a Yuuri que sube el volumen de la radio. Eso molesta al canadiense y apaga la radio.

—¡Estoy hablando contigo!

—¡No eres mi papá! 

—No, pero conozco a los alfas —continua el canadiense sin quitar la vista de enfrente—. Sé que Víctor es tu primer novio y lo ves con ojos de amor, lo mejor que te ha pasado en tu vida y tonterías así, pero…

—Estábamos hablando de lo que pasa en mi casa, grandísimo torpe —gruñe Yuuri aun molesto de que le arruinara ese momento—. Así como te lo conté, puedo decirselo a mi novio lo que está pasando.

Jean hace una mueca dándose cuenta que si ha metido la pata. No dice nada y enciende la radio con un volumen considerable, pero es Yuuri lo apaga listo para continuar peleando con él. 

—Sé que te importo y me cuidas como un hermano mayor, pero no quiero que creas que Víctor es malo —agrega el azabache—. Fuera de esa apariencia de los cuatro diamantes, él es demasiado amable y atento.

—Es que ese es el problema, Yuu. Tengo miedo que precisamente por ser alguien importante quiere sobrepasarse contigo, como si tuviera la posibilidad de manipular a las personas como él quiera y tenerlo en la palma de la mano.

—Si fuera así ya se hubiera burlado de los dibujos que hice de él —agrega Yuuri escondiéndose un poco en la mochila.

—¿Dibujos? ¿De qué hablas?

Yuuri se sonroja de tener que hablar de esos dibujos, sería el segundo que se entera que le encanta dibujar a Víctor. Sin querer hablar más, enciende la radio. 

Llegan a la casa y Jean lo sigue hasta el interior de la casa. Siente que el canadiense sigue preocupado y no podrá quitárselo de encima. Camina hasta la cocina para preparar algo mientras que Jean se recarga en la pared en silencio.

—Estoy bien, no pasa nada malo —gruñe Yuuri.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué tienes esas terribles ojeras?

—Por que trabajo aquí y trabajo en las noches en un bar.

—Oye, Katsudon. ¿A qué hora comeremos?

Yurio se para sobre el marco de la puerta posando sobre ella. Trae puesta un yukata de descanso color verde. Últimamente el modelo famoso se la pasa usando esa ropa demasiado cómoda para andar en el lugar.

—En un momento, parece que JJ también comerá con nosotros porque no se quita de la pared —contesta el azabache mientras saca algunos ingredientes de la alacena.

El rubio mira al canadiense completamente parado ahí sin hacer nada más que revisar su celular. 

—¿Eres el niñero del cerdo o qué asunto tienes con él? —gruñe Yurio. 

—Ninguno en específico. Debo asegurarme que está bien y sé que esconde algo —contesta JJ frunciendo el ceño.

—Entonces tendrás que hacer fila, Yuuri no nos dirá nada aunque estemos plantados como moscas en la pared —dice el rubio estirando los brazos.

Hace unas noches mientras escapaba sin hacer ruido, se encontró con Yurio en el vestíbulo y tuvo que engañarlo diciendo que iba a hacer ejercicio. Pero desde ese día lo ha estado molestando con preguntas incómodas.

Si ellos comienzan a juntarse van a ser muy odiosos y lo molestarán. Busca unos platos hondos y enseguida se los entrega a los chicos, junto con unos cubiertos.

—Dejen de molestarme y vayan a poner los platos en la mesa —gruñe el azabache.

Esa noche se siente una brisa fría y eso ayuda a que Yuuri no se calore mientras corre hacia el bar. Debajo de ese terrible pants lleva unos shorts cortos y una playera blanca casi transparente.

Debe admitir que estar haciendo estos ejercicios y corriendo le ha ayudado a tener una mejor condición física e incluso ha bajado unos cuantos kilos. Llega a tiempo para prepararse y salir a la barra a vender y entretener a las personas.

—La sucia Eros ha llegado —dice uno de sus compañeros. 

—Calla, incestuoso Mickey —lo regaña Phichit. 

—No sabes como odio ese apodo —dice Yuuri molesto—. Pero es mejor eso a que me llamen por mi nombre.

—Definitivamente es mejor si no quieres que te reconozcan —agrega Phichit con una pequeña sonrisa—. Por cierto, Yuu. ¡Ya pude pagar mi inscripción a la universidad! 

El japonés sonríe con alegría, le da mucho gusto por su amigo y que realmente esté cumpliendo con su objetivo. A decir verdad, él ha sacado ya más de la mitad de la operación de su padre y si sigue un par de semanas más alcanzará una buena cuota.

—Pronto terminaremos de hacer esto —sonríe Yuuri.

—Basta de charla y vayamos a ganar más plata —dice Michelle levantándose de su asiento.

Los tres jóvenes salen a vender bebidas usando esas ropas ajustadas. 

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

**Continuará.**


	11. O N C E

No quiere sospechar una infidelidad de su novio porque sabe bien qué clase de chico es Yuuri, pero se ha quedado pensando en lo que dijo el otro día cuando estaban en la cafetería. Algo importante iba a decirle y desde entonces no ha podido ver bien a Yuuri para que terminen de platicar.

Está sumamente preocupado porque lo ve luego quedarse dormido en clases o incluso las tareas se les ha pasado porque está muy despistado. Lo poco que han logrado hablar es solo de cosas de la escuela e ideas de donde puedan ir cuando Yuuri deje de estar “tan ocupado”.

No duda que no lo quiere porque ha avanzado mucho su relación, él japonés ha tenido iniciativas con él como por ejemplo, en la penúltima semana de marzo le deja una cajita de pastel con una rosa roja encima del moño y una carta sumamente linda, cursi e incluso se dobla en forma de corazón.

No, no lo engaña. Algo está pasando y no quiere forzar a Yuuri a que se lo diga. Suspira con profundidad mientras cambia las canciones de su reproductor, pareciera que quiere torturarlo con canciones tristes. 

Quizá sería buena idea seguirlo, no importa si parece un maldito acosador, pero es que en verdad le preocupa mucho el bienestar de Yuuri. Ese será el plan de esa noche para escapar de casa cuanto antes y espera no tener problemas.

Salta de la cama al escuchar que tratan de abrir la puerta de su habitación, pues esta tiene seguro para que no lo encuentren haciendo algo con referencia al arte. 

—¿Víctor? —le llama su padre mientras toca la puerta para que lo escuche—. ¿Por qué pones seguro?

—¡Y-ya voy! —el aludido se levanta corriendo para guardar sus dibujos y mochila dentro del armario en el que nunca pasa nadie porque también lo cierra con llave.

Se acerca corriendo a la puerta para quitarle el seguro y ver que su padre trae puesto un smoking de diseñador color gris y sus mancuernas de oro. 

—Sabes que no me gusta que pongas seguro a las puertas, ¿ocultas algo? —lo mira con recelo.

Se lo han repetido muchas veces y a pesar de que siempre quiere que entiendan que su privacidad es primordial para el zarco, sus padres hacen caso omiso.

—¿Qué sucede, padre? —pregunta Víctor haciendo una mueca. 

El hombre entra a la habitación de su hijo dando unas zancadas de elegancia, como si quisiera más bien demostrar su arrogancia por el simple hecho de ser un hombre multimillonario que está arriba de la cadena alimenticia.

—No sé si recuerdas que te dije que esta noche tenemos una cena con algunos clientes e inversionistas importantes y es obligatorio que asistas para que aprendas cómo se manejan este tipo de fiestas —comenta el hombre mientras entra a la habitación del menor, como si estuviera buscando con solo mirar.

Víctor se lleva la mano al rostro y golpea su frente. Es cierto que le habían comentado de ese evento. Espera que la mentira de siempre pueda ayudarle a zafarse de esa estúpida reunión.

—Oh no, tengo que hacer un trabajo con un compañero para entregar mañana y…

—No podrás escaparte esta ocasión —agrega con seriedad 

Maldice en su mente y también a su padre. Odia esas cenas y fiestas porque su madre siempre le presentan personas para que se interese. Si, su familia no dejará que se quede con cualquier persona que no aprueben. 

—Tienes quince minutos para arreglarte —le dice su padre antes de dejar la habitación.

Suspira con profundidad, la idea que tenía en mente no podrá realizarse a menos que… Se lanza hacia la cama para tomar su celular y buscar a un contacto muy importante. 

—¿Ahora que quieres? —es la voz de Yuri.

—Necesito que me hagas un enorme favor, te lo compensaré con lo que sea.

—Depende de que es.

Con esto sabe que deberá darle una buena recompensa para que le haga caso. 

—Estoy preocupado por Yuuri, sé que trabaja en las noches y tenía intenciones de ir a seguirlo, pero mi padre con sus estúpidas cenas.

—Ya sé por dónde va esto, así que no te preocupes. Lo haré por ti.

—Sé que es mucho pedirtelo y que podría ponerte en peligro.

—Tranquilo, soy un modelo y sé cómo defenderme.

—Gracias, te lo compensaré con algo.

—Estoy seguro que si.

Con eso se queda más tranquilo Víctor. A Yurio le puede confiar toda su vida sin temor a nada y sabe que él es de cuidarse, no se dejaría molestar.

Ahora solo le toca sobrevivir en la noche y para ello le llama a Seung Gil para que le ayuda a pasar el tiempo con alguien agradable y que conozca del tema.

Su amigo queda en ir a su casa lo más rápido que puede para partir desde ahí a dicho evento. A Seung no le molesta para nada, pues así irá conociendo y abriendo puertas para su carrera. 

El coreano se ha puesto un bonito traje oscuro con chaleco y una camisa blanca. Víctor detecta que se ha colocado esa loción especial para cubrir su aroma.

—Agradezco que me hayas invitado —dice Seung al llegar.

—Sé que tu dominas bien el tema, así que puedo contar contigo —dice en voz baja Víctor.

—¿Ya estás listo, Víctor? 

Su padre se acerca, acompañado del brazo por su hermosa esposa que luce elegante. Detrás de ellos van sus hermanos mayores luciendo con la mejor ropa que tienen.

—Más que listos, papá —dice Víctor esforzando en sonreír—. Invité a un amigo de la carrera.

—Mucho gusto, señores Nikiforov —saluda con propiedad el azabache—. Mi nombre es Lee Seung Gil. 

—El placer es todo mío —dice el hombre acercándose para saludarlo con un buen apretón—. Sería bueno ver que han aprendido en esa escuela y que nos muestren su interés en los negocios.

—No te preocupes, padre. No te defraudaremos —agrega Víctor.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Con el nuevo encargo de su primo, se prepara con la ropa menos llamativa para ir a seguir al japonés. Incluso entre sus cosas trae una peluca que le sirve para pasar desapercibido cuando va a lugares públicos.

Hay un punto en el que escucha que los Katsuki están en completo silencio después de las 9 de la noche, así que se queda pegado a la puerta para escuchar en qué momento Yuuri se escabulle para salir.

El otro día lo escuchó llegar muy tarde y realmente le preocupa que esté metiéndose en algo que lo puede poner en peligro o que por la necesidad de tener el dinero para la operación del padre de Yuuri.

Se ha empeñado en querer ayudarles, pero parece que los Katsuki son difíciles de convencer cuando se trata de dinero. Incluso les ha dicho que por la hospitalidad que le están ofreciendo les pagaría el tratamiento y la operación, pero se han negado todo el tiempo.

Escucha la puerta rechinar de la habitación de Yuuri y los intentos de pasos sigilosos que da el japonés hasta bajar a la entrada de la casa. Yuri camina lentamente esperando no causar algún ruido siguiendo al otro joven. 

El plan es observar qué es lo que hace sin necesidad de que Yuuri lo descubra. No se espanta por los lugares en que se mete, pero si al ver que un par de hombres vestidos como raperos baratos de New York que le silban a Yuuri y que él se pone totalmente nervioso, pero solo sigue su camino acelerado. 

Al pasar a lado de los sujetos, escucha que le dicen “¿A dónde vas tan solita?”. Solo volteó para dedicarle una mirada de que si le dicen algo más o lo tocan están totalmente muertos. Pero por estar amenazando a esos chicos, pierde a Yuuri de vista. 

¿En qué momento se perdió en lugar tan feo? Solo hay un local demasiado viejo que con un simple temblor se podría caer por lo descuidado que está. Se escucha la música muy fuerte y hay una enorme fila esperando para poder entrar. 

Cuando suele ir a bares, no tiene que esperar porque es demasiado famoso que ni pedir permiso para pasar lo hace. Pero hoy está encubierto y espera poder guiñar el ojo al hombre gorila que está custodiando y dejando pasar a las personas.

Se baja la chamarra hasta mostrar una playera de tirantes sumamente provocadora y se quita las gafas para acercarse al hombre. 

—Hola, me han dicho que este lugar es demasiado atractivo —comienza a hablar mientras se acerca mostrando un poco el hombro y colocando la mano sobre su cintura—. La verdad no quiero esperar tanto tiempo fuera, solo y con el peligro que hay.

Por supuesto que el hombre cae en esos ojos verdes coquetos, son muy exóticos para el tipo pues en Japón son raros los extranjeros que caen en ese lugar. Sin dudar deja pasar al joven. 

—Diviértete, conejita —dice el gorila.

Ese comentario molesta mucho al omega, pero se muerde la lengua para no insultarlo. Entonces se sorprende muchísimo al ver la escena. Tres chicos bailando al ritmo de “The Devil Went Down To Georgia” en una versión country. 

No le sorprende que bailen con peligrosos tacones o botas que van más arriba de la rodilla, o que incluso el moreno castaño le tira agua sobre el otro chico mientras que las personas se emociona en tal acto. 

En cuanto se levanta el moreno, tira un poco de alcohol sobre la mesa y el de los rasgos japoneses tira un cerillo para prender una flama mientras los tres chicos bailan sobre el fuego sin miedo de quemarse.

Tampoco le sorprende que usen ropa pegada, si no que conoce a Yuuri lo demasiado tímido que suele ser en casa, que se pone demasiado nervioso incluso si le preguntan la hora y verlo bailar con tanta confianza sobre las llamas, sin el miedo de estar en público y causar estragos.

Incluso se sorprende por el cambio de imagen que tiene el chico. El cabello peinado hacia atrás reluce su frente y sus cejas toman una forma diferente, quitándole esa imagen tierna que suele tener. Sus ojos también son diferentes, se ven vacíos , sin emoción alguna. 

Al menos agradece que no se trata nada de prostitución, pero tampoco cree que sea buena idea que haga eso. Yurio suspira profundamente y se acerca a la barra del lado donde Yuuri se ha puesto a servir bebidas. 

—Dame un vodka tonic —pide el rubio mientras deja un par de billetes sobre la mesa.

El japonés los toma sin darse cuenta de que se trata de Yurio y le deja la bebida cerca de él. Entonces el rubio decide tomar la mano con fuerza de Yuuri. 

—Parece que mi disfraz funciona —dice el rubio. 

Yuuri reconoce la voz y los ojos del rubio, enseguida se le sube la sangre a las mejillas completamente sorprendido de su presencia.

—¿Co-como es que…? 

—Me pidieron el favor de investigar y…

—Sucia Eros, atiende a los chicos que están de ese lado —le llama la atención un hombre regordete. 

Yurio aprieta los labios al escuchar como le han llamado a su amigo y Yuuri se aleja completamente apenado de ser descubierto. 

Por supuesto que no se irá al ver como se vuelven salvajes todos los que están aquí, sobre todo porque apesta a feromonas de alfas. 

De hecho eso le afecta a Yuuri en su desempeño esa noche que casi se le cae una botella nueva de whisky. 

—Nunca te había visto por aquí, guapa —se acerca un chico de espaldas anchas y la camisa medio abierta.

Yurio lo mira por unos segundos y se percata que es un alfa de buen rostro, ojos rasgados y ese undercut le queda muy bien. Pero como siempre, voltea hacia otro lado para ignorarlo. 

El alfa se ríe y llama al mesero más cercano pidiendo dos tragos. No está acostumbrado a que lo rechacen de esa manera. 

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre, linda? —se acerca de manera seductora a él entregándole el trago—. De seguro debe ser hermoso como tu rostro. 

—Soy Yuri —¿le está diciendo linda? ¿Será que el atuendo lo hace ver como una mujer?

—Vaya, Yuri —sonríe el alfa perdiéndose en los ojos bellos del omega—. ¿Eres modelo o algo así? Porque me resultas muy hermosa y sexy. 

Yuri casi escupe su bebida. Definitivamente él cree que es una mujer y aunque no está fingiendo su voz ni mucho menos es aguda, le sorprende que el chico no se de cuenta de lo que está pasando. 

—Para nada —finge un poco su voz para ver hasta donde este chico se da cuenta de su sexo—. Trabajo en una oficina. 

—Eso suena bueno, ¿que clase de oficina es? 

—Oh… es… Creo que una oficina de una empresa de cobranza. 

—Suena complicado, lo mío es la economía —le da un trago enorme al vaso—. ¿Te está gustando estar aquí? 

—No, pero debo esperar a alguien —comenta Yurio un poco incómodo con el chico. 

—¿Acaso esperas a tu novio? 

—No lo tengo —frunce el ceño—. E-espero a que su jefe de estos chicos salgan para pedirle trabajo, estando en la oficina no gano mucho. 

—Yo creo que este lugar no es para ti —acerca su mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero es retirada enseguida por el rubio frunciendo el ceño—. Acá está lleno de feromonas y podrían hacerte algo. 

—Puedo defenderme sola, no necesito que alguien cuide de mi. 

—¿No quieres ir a un lugar más privado? Mi casa es muy grande y podríamos beber más y conversar… 

—Quizá sea en otra ocasión… ¿como dijiste que te llamas? 

El alfa ríe y bebe de golpe su trago, sin antes darle una tarjeta con su número dentro de la blusa del omega. 

—Llámame si cambias de parecer. 

Se aleja el joven, dejando de incomodar al menor. Busca la tarjeta y ve que dice “Otabek Altin” junto con el número de celular. Rueda los ojos por esa absurda tarjeta de presentación, ni que fuera alguien famoso para hacerlo. 

Por suerte que llega la hora de la salida de Yuuri lo más rápido que se imagina y por supuesto que no dejará que regrese solo. Piden un taxi y por fortuna que hay uno cerca para llevarlos al onsen de los Katsuki. 

Se quedan en silencio, Yuuri está muy cansado y Yurio sigue sin poder entender porque tiene que hacer algo así para ganar dinero. 

Llegando a casa, Yuuri toma rumbo a su habitación esperando que Yurio no le interrogue en esos momentos, pero está claro que el rubio no dejará que se queden las cosas así. Lo sigue y se mete al cuarto del japonés.

—¿Podemos dejar esto para más tarde? ¡Me duele las piernas! —se queja Yuuri dejándose caer sobre la cama.

—Por supuesto que no, me debes una explicación muy grande del porqué prefieres ir a bailarle a las personas usando ropa provocativa en vez de tomar el dinero que les ofrezco para ayudarles. 

Yuuri aprieta los labios, es obvio que el orgullo es más que aceptar algo así. Yurio busca un pañuelo desechable para limpiarle las lágrimas al otro y toma lugar en la silla del escritorio, jalandola para quedarse frente al menor.

—Sé que las cosas en tu familia no están bien, tu padre debe reposar y no hacer esfuerzos o empeorará. Veo a tu mamá llorando, a Mari matándose en dos trabajos y tu arriesgando tu bienestar para lo mejor. Sé cuando les importa el bienestar de cada uno —Yuri pasa el pañuelo sobre las mejillas del otro para limpiar sus lágrimas —, ¿alguien sabe de este trabajo?

—Solo tu.

—¿Y sabes el riesgo que te pones en ir a un barrio terriblemente peligroso? Cualquier persona puede hacerte daño y no me vas a negar que no escuchaste esos alfas decirte vulgaridades. 

Los ojos de Yuuri se llenan de lágrimas y por más que quiere contenerlo, no puede. Se lleva ambas manos para llorar en silencio. Yuri siente un nudo en la garganta, por lo que se acerca más para levantarle el rostro. 

—Víctor está muy preocupado por ti y creo que como tu novio debe saber por lo que estás pasando, él también pudo ayudarte desde un principio y evitar que estés… bueno…

—¡Lo sé! ¡JJ también se ofreció, pero me negué a aceptar ayuda! ¡Aunque sea un omega, soy el hombre de la casa cuando mi papá no puede serlo! ¡Quiero dar lo mejor para mi familia! ¡No me contrataban en ningún otro lugar y vender dibujos no me estaba dejando mucho! ¡Por supuesto que odio ese trabajo! ¡No lo tolero!

Las últimas oraciones ya no las entiende el rubio al momento de abrazarlo con fuerza mientras que el otro chico se desahoga llorando a mares. Le recuerda en aquella ocasión que peleó con su familia al anunciar que será modelo como su padre y que todos se negaron a esa idea. Lloró lo más que pudo en los brazos de su abuelo paterno, quien por supuesto le ha apoyado.

—Debes decírselo a Víctor, renunciaras ahí y aceptarás nuestra ayuda —dice el rubio.

—S-si, se lo diré. Gracias, Yurio.

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

**Continuará.**


	12. D O C E

Anoche todo salió bien si no hubiera sido porque invitó a Seung Gil. Si que el coreano es todo un experto en el mundo de los negocios, incluso ha asombrado mucho a su padre por cómo se comportó frente a los invitados al grado de decirle que lo quiere en las filas de Nikiforov Global. 

Siendo sábado puede quedarse más tiempo en la cama, pues no recuerda a qué hora llegaron, pero todo ha marchado de maravilla.

Entonces busca debajo de la almohada su celular para llamarle a Yurio y preguntar cómo le fue con lo de anoche. Lo malo es que no le contesta, de seguro debe de estar dormido. 

Si fuera algo muy grave se lo hubiera dicho de inmediato. Se levanta de las sábanas y camina hacia la enorme ventana que tiene. Su casa está cerca de la playa y puede disfrutar mucho de la brisa o de las olas del mar. Espera algún día poder invitar a Yuuri a su casa y compartir esa agradar experiencia. 

Y hablando de Yuuri, le llegan un par de mensajes que le hacen sonreír de oreja a oreja. 

> Buenos días, Víctor.
> 
> _Disculpa si es muy temprano que te escriba esto, pero quiero verte pronto. Te extraño demasiado y también quiero que hablemos de algo importante. ¿Crees que puedas pasar hoy al onsen? Prepararé algo delicioso para comer._

Eso sí que es un gran avance con Yuuri. Definitivamente no hay duda de que el chico japonés esté haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

> _Buenos días, Yuuri._
> 
> _Será un honor ir a tu casa este día. ¿Quieres que lleve algo? También te extraño y necesito verte, no sabes lo mucho que quiero estar a tu lado._
> 
> _No es necesario. Aquí estaré esperándote. :)_
> 
> _Te quiero, Víctor._

El ruso quisiera explotar de felicidad por esas bellas palabras que no duda en decirle que también lo quiere. Nada podrá arruinar su humor, definitivamente nada y parece que será una gran tarde.

Escucha que tocan la puerta y enseguida se apresura en caminar hacia ella para abrirla. Una de las empleadas de la casa está frente a él. 

—Disculpe por interrumpir, pero lo están esperando para desayunar —dice la joven mujer. 

—Gracias, en un momento bajo. 

Esperaba que no desayunaran ese día, pues quiere ir cuanto antes a casa de Yuuri para verlo y aprovechar el momento para platicar con Yurio. 

Decide ponerse algo decente para que no le digan algo por andar aún con el pijama. Al bajar encuentra a toda la familia sentada platicando con tranquilidad. 

Espera que pase desapercibido, pero en cuanto toma el lugar a lado de Daniell su padre posa los ojos en él. 

—Buenos días, Vitenka —dice el hombre un poco serio.

Aquí viene con un sermón del que quiso evitarse junto con el desayuno. 

—Padre, madre, familia, buenos días. 

—Estoy un poco sorprendido por cómo fue tu desenvolvimiento con los demás invitados. La mayoría eran inversionistas y esperaba mucho de ti. Creo que ese chico, Seung es mucho más tiburón que tú. 

—S-sí bueno —se encoge de hombros en lo que piensa como contestarle—. Quise dejar que Seung Gil los impresionara, pues me gustaría que trabajará en la compañía. Es muy inteligente. 

—¿De dónde es este chico? Nunca nos habías hablado de él —agrega Ekaterina tratando de suavizar el momento. 

—Es un amigo que conocí en la universidad, él tiene beca del 100% por sus altas calificaciones. Su familia es de Corea del Sur y forman parte de las compañías más importantes de telecomunicaciones. 

—A lo que podría decirse que es una competencia —agrega Vitaly con una pequeña sonrisa—. Me agrada. 

—Si, después de todo, los alfas son depredadores en los negocios —continúa Víctor. 

Una mentira tras otra. Así es como Víctor se la pasa diciendo a sus padres con tal de tenerlos contentos. 

—Disculpe, joven Víctor. Tiene visitas —dice la misma trabajadora. 

Antes de preguntar quien es, entra Otabek anunciando su presencia frente a todos. Le sorprende verlo ahí tan temprano, no suele hacerlo y menos en la hora del desayuno.

—Buenos días familia —saluda el kazajo tomando lugar cerca—. Disculpen que interrumpa su desayuno.

—No te preocupes, Otabek. ¿Quieres unirte? —lo saluda con gentileza Vitaly.

—Oh no… yo…

—En realidad estaba esperando a Otabek —se levanta Víctor de la mesa y se acerca a su amigo—. Vamos a mi habitación antes de irnos.

—Por cierto, Víctor —Vitaly se levanta para acercarse al menor—. No olvides que se viene el cumpleaños de tu abuelo, la fiesta se celebrará aquí.

—De acuerdo, creo que tengo alguien en mente para traer a casa. 

Antes de que les diga algo o pregunten a quién va a traer a la famosa fiesta, Víctor toma del brazo a Otabek para arrastrarlo fuera del comedor. 

Una vez llegando a la habitación del alfa, Otabek se sienta sobre la cama mientras que espera que el ruso se de una ducha rápida. Se siente un poco ansioso por contarle a quien conoció en el bar.

Se quedó con la intriga de querer conocer a la chica del bar, pero no entiende porque fue rechazado. Siempre caen a sus redes con tanta facilidad, tiene ganas de ir al bar para ver si tiene suerte en encontrarla. 

Y eso lo frustra bastante porque no sabe cómo localizarla. Otabek es algo exigente, siempre se fija en mujeres omega o beta, siempre dice que son más sexys o eso es lo que suele decir.

Víctor sale de bañarse y ve a Otabek completamente distraído mirando hacia la ventana, algo que no es usual.

—Ya, suéltalo —le dice Víctor.

Suspira profundo y mira al ruso. 

—Conocí una chica anoche en un bar, era sumamente hermosa —explica el moreno—. Pero no quiso ir conmigo a casa, después de eso me quedé frustrado y regresé a casa.

—¿Fuiste rechazado? Pero si tu consigues a quien quieras —se burla el ruso mientras acomoda su cabello.

—¡Eso es lo que me pone peor! Que aunque luego no consigo lo que quiero lo busco en otra parte. 

—Pues deberías ir a buscarla, ¿no crees?

—No sé dónde vive, ni tengo su teléfono. ¿Debería volver al bar?

—Eso será como buscar una aguja en un pajar. 

El celular de Víctor vibra con varios mensajes entrando. Los primeros son de Yurio, quien le dice que está dormido, pero que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Más tarde se comunicará con él. 

Después tiene unos más de Chris diciendo que tiene algo que decirle, que lo busque en su departamento. Pero eso tendrá que esperar, puesto que verá primero a Yuuri en su casa.

—Te noto muy feliz —dice el kazajo mirando el reflejo del ruso desde la cama—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Yuuri me buscó esta mañana, quiere que vaya a su casa —contesta el ruso—. ¿Sabes que quiere Chris?

—No, no lo he visto desde ayer.

El ruso tuerce los labios y continúa arreglándose, sin antes decirle que no podrá ir a verlo ese día que si es urgente se lo diga por mensaje. 

Una vez listo, aprovecha que Otabek está con él para decir en casa qué pasará el día con él para que no cuestionen a dónde irá. 

Se despide de su despistado amigo, quien dice que volverá a ir a un bar esa noche para ver si tiene suerte de encontrar a aquella chica que intriga y que desea conocer.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Llega lo más rápido que pudo al onsen de los Katsuki, sin antes de pasar a comprar un delicioso helado, pues ya se siente que la primavera está llegando a esas tierras. 

Entra por la puerta principal y en cuanto Hiroko ve a Víctor, no duda en darle la bienvenida con una sonrisa calurosa.

—Hola, Vicchan —le dedica una sonrisa.

El ruso se percata que hay algo extraño en Hiroko, como cuando vio a Yuuri con los ojos hinchados después de llorar mucho. No se atreve a hacer una pregunta sobre como se siente la mujer, así que le devuelve una sonrisa. 

—Hola, Sra. Katsuki. Yuuri me ha invitado venir y les traje un postre. Espero que les guste el helado de galleta. 

—Oh, no te hubieras molestado. Déjame llevarlo a la cocina, Yuuri está tomando un baño, puedes pasar a la sala a esperarlo —le dice la mujer.

Víctor le da el helado y con un “con permiso” pasa hacia la sala como le dijo ella que esperara. A decir verdad, estar en ese lugar siente más un ambiente familiar muy agradable y caluroso que le da un poco de envidia ello. 

Ahora entiende porque Yurio no se ha querido parar aunque sea por unos momentos en su casa. Tiene toda la tranquilidad de los Katsuki en este lugar. Si tuviera la oportunidad también haría lo mismo, pero sus padres son todo un problema para él. 

—Hola, viejo —lo saluda el rubio llegando a la sala. 

—Nunca te había visto perdiendo el glamour —se burla el ruso al ver a su primo vestir de una playera sencilla y jeans. No es común del joven ruso. 

—Es cómodo andar así, además no planeo salir ni nada. El calor es terriblemente insoportable —Yurio toma lugar a su lado. 

—De eso estoy seguro —dice Víctor con una sonrisa—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué descubriste?

—Digamos que no es nada malo, pero se hizo por una razón de fuerzas mayores.

Eso pone un tanto intranquilo a Víctor. ¿Qué clase de fuerza mayor se refiere? Se muerde el labio, pues se le viene muchas ideas en la mente y no quiere pensar en lo peor de Yuuri. 

—Deja que él te lo cuente, pero no lo presiones. Si lo haces las cosas se podrían poner peor, pero para que diga que no te preocupes es porque realmente no hizo daño ni te fue infiel. 

Víctor suspira con profundidad, preparándose mentalmente de lo que pueda venir. Si no fue infiel, entonces no es algo que puede malinterpretar. 

—Hola, Víctor —lo saluda Yuuri llegando al lugar.

Todas sus dudas y miedos desaparecen al ver al chico que quiere demasiado. Viste de unas bermudas y una camisa que parece que le queda un poco corta, pues muestra el hombro ligeramente. Aún su cabello está algo húmedo y desde donde esta, puede oler el delicioso aroma que desprende combinado con el jabón que usó.

—Hola, Yuuri —le dedica una sonrisa. 

—Bueno, los dejo —dice el rubio levantándose de su lugar—. Iré a tomar una siesta, ha sido una noche larga. 

Yuri los deja completamente solos, Yuuri sonríe de poder ver a Víctor después de toda la tormenta, es como un gran rayo de luz después de tantas semanas terribles que pasó. Toma lugar a su lado dejando una distancia muy corta entre ellos, no sabe si abrazarlo o solo dejar su cabeza en el hombro.

—Estoy feliz de que vengas —confiesa el azabache ruborizándose un poco—. Ya quería verte. 

Pero es Víctor quien termina acortando esa distancia entre ellos, pasando su brazo por los hombros del menor para acercarlo a él y besar la coronilla de su cabello. 

—También estoy feliz de verte, necesitaba estar contigo —dice el ruso con una sonrisa. 

Se muere de curiosidad de lo que le dijo Yurio y quiere preguntarle, pero tiene razón su primo, no debe presionar a Yuuri. Él se desenvolverá con facilidad.

—Vayamos a mi habitación, quiero enseñarte algo —dice Yuuri tomando la mano de su pareja—. Además, podremos hablar con seguridad. 

El alfa acepta y sigue a Yuuri sin soltarse de su mano. Nota que la casa si tiene un espacio grande para los visitantes y los que lleguen a hospedarse en este lugar. Le da curiosidad cómo es que tienen un negocio familiar. Encuentra fotografías en los corredores de los cuartos, a los que deben de ser de ellos. Entre esos ve uno de Yuuri vestido del uniforme preescolar con esa mirada de que no sabía a lo que se enfrentará en el mundo.

Llegan a la habitación Víctor se dedica a examinar por completo el lugar. Está ordenado como lo imaginaba y es un poco pequeña la habitación, pero lo suficiente para que tenga una cama, un armario y un escritorio grande. Su escritorio tiene una computadora portátil algo vieja, llena de estampas y algunos dibujos que han hecho en clase acomodados. 

—Iré a traer algo de tomar, no tardo.

Víctor asiente y se queda explorando un poco más la habitación de su novio. No se sorprende al ver la pequeña televisión frente a la cama, dónde hay también consolas de videojuegos. Le pedirá que le enseñe a jugar lo que le gusta para saber más de él.

La cama es muy suave, pero pequeña por si algún día se quedara a dormir con él. Definitivamente eso sí sería un gran problema. Cada día conoce más a fondo a Yuuri y lo que descubre lo sorprende por completo. 

También tiene una pequeña planta sobre la superficie y lo que le llama la atención es un teclado que está detrás de un pequeño estante cerca de su armario. ¿Será que aparte del dibujo se le de bien la música?

Le encanta que el lugar huela al delicioso aroma que desprende el omega, lo llena de mucha paz y tranquilidad que podría estar todo el día acostado sobre la almohada dónde se concentra más el aroma.

Escucha un fuerte golpe de unos cristales estrellarse con otro estruendo más. El corazón de Víctor salta en su pecho y decide averiguar qué fue eso, ya que se escuchó fuera de la habitación.

Al abrir la puerta siente como si le dieran un fuerte golpe en el rostro gracias a un aroma sumamente dulce que reconoce con facilidad. Ve a Yuuri en el suelo y su impulso es querer ayudarlo, pero ese aroma le está nublando el juicio y cae torpemente hacia atrás. 

De una puerta cercana aparece Yurio con el ceño fruncido porque le han interrumpido su siesta, pero en seguida capta lo que está pasando. Yuuri está tratando de sentarse y Víctor acercarse a él para ayudarlo. Su instinto entiende todo. 

—¡Espera, Víctor! —exclama el rubio acercándose para ponerse entre su primo y el japonés—. Yuuri —trata de levantarlo colocando su brazo sobre su hombro, pues su delgado cuerpo no aguanta el de Yuuri con facilidad—. Solo camina hasta tu cama. 

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —Hiroko llega preocupada al escuchar todo el ruido.

—Es Yuuri —lucha con la gravedad y la fuerza para empujar la puerta. 

Víctor comienza a reaccionar y ve el trabajo que le cuesta a Yurio llevar a Yuuri a su cuarto. Teniendo la cabeza un poco más fría, se acerca al japonés y lo levanta sin dificultad y lo acuesta sobre la cama. 

El celo de Yuuri ha llegado y pareciera que lo que a él le pasó fue como si el omega ya marcara al alfa con el simple hecho de inhalar el aroma que desprende. 

Es como si el lazo que los unirá comienza a tejer. Víctor no podrá separarse de Yuuri y por instinto querrá cuidarlo. 

Hiroko regresa con un par de medicinas para su hijo y un par de compresas frías para tratar de bajar la fiebre. 

—¿Estás bien, Vicchan? —pregunta la mujer preocupada—. ¿Puedes estar cerca de él?

Víctor asiente levemente, pero aun siente que las cosas dan vueltas a su alrededor que hasta siente que su peso le ganaría y caería de nuevo sobre el suelo. 

—Será mejor que vayas al baño a mojarte la cara —agrega Hiroko dándole una toalla seca.

Asiente levemente y camina hacia el baño más cercano como le indica Yurio. Una vez ahí siente que su corazón está golpeando con mucha fuerza dentro del pecho y por más que quiere inhalar le arde demasiado la nariz. **  
**

Se recarga sobre la pared mientras trata de hacer ejercicios de respiración, pero le es imposible porque aún puede detectar el aroma del omega. Busca su celular entre los bolsillos para distraerse

Lo primero que ve son los mensajes de Chris, tiene bastantes que lo tiene sorprendido. No duda en abrirlos para entretenerse.

> _"¿Quien te crees que eres, Nikiforov? Odio que no sea tu prioridad desde que estás con ese chico japonés._
> 
> _Y hablando de ese chico, no me creerás lo que encontré anoche en un bar cerca del viejo barrio. No sé porqué, pero estoy seguro que es él."_

Y abajo de esas palabras hay una fotografía de un chico arriba de una barra de bar con una ropa sumamente sexy, pareciera que está bailando con otras personas.

> ๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

**Continuará.**


	13. T R E C E

No sabe cómo reaccionar con esa fotografía. ¡Definitivamente es Yuuri! Esos lindos ojos color avellana los puede reconocer con facilidad en cualquier lugar. ¿Era eso lo que le quería contar Chris? ¿Realmente eso era sumamente importante?

Quizá Yuuri trató de contárselo, pero el celo llegó en el momento menos indicado. No sabe cómo tomar eso, el estómago se le ha revuelto que tiene unas terribles náuseas. Se toma la cabeza con una mano y vuelve a ver la foto deseando que no sea su Yuuri.

Nota que Chris continúa escribiendo en el chat después de la foto. 

> _Yo sé que estás muy interesado en ese chico y estoy seguro de que él no te ha dicho de sus actividades extra curriculares. Me preocupa que entregues tu corazón a alguien que se dedica a perder su dignidad de esta forma._
> 
> _Recuerdo el otro día que te enojaste con nosotros por llamar “cualquiera” a Yuuri, pero espero que hoy entiendas que los omegas más tranquilos son en realidad unos devoradores._
> 
> _Abre los ojos, Víctor. Esa apariencia tímida que no te engañe, seguro que está esperando el momento preciso para hacerte daño. Es mejor que termines con esta relación y te enfoques en algo más._
> 
> _¿Ahora entiendes porque Otabek y yo no buscamos una relación estable? Te estaré esperando en mi humilde casa para escuchar esa disculpa y tengo un par de botellas de ron y tequila que te ayudarán a olvidarlo._

Duele leer esas palabras y no quiere creer ello, pero Chris sabe cómo manejar las palabras. Por eso está estudiando leyes. Quiere llorar, ver a Yuuri e imaginando todo lo que hacía le duele. Después tomar una decisión.

No le dice nada a Chris. Se incorpora y se acerca al lavabo para lavarse el rostro antes de salir. Quiere oír la versión de Yuuri y saber porque llegó a hacer ello.

Abre la puerta y encuentra a Yurio esperándolo. Se puede notar que está preocupado por cómo vaya a reaccionar al estar cerca de Yuuri. 

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta el omega.

No contesta, pero él también nota que su primo está muy preocupado. Yurio nota que su primo está raro, como si algo lo molestara. Camina hacia la habitación de Yuuri, alarmando un poco a Yurio, pues después de todo los instintos de un alfa son menos controlables que los de un omega.

—¡Espera! —Yuri se interpone entre la puerta del cuarto y Víctor—. ¿Has estado alguna vez cerca de un omega en celo? 

—Yuri, conozco la naturaleza de nuestros cuerpos y la de los omegas, sé que el aroma que desprenden en su celo es para atraernos. Puedo controlarme. 

—Si, pero…

—Debo hablar con Yuuri de algo más importante que esto.

Verlo tan serio le hace recordar las veces que su madre le llamaba la atención. Un enorme escalofrío pasa por su espina dorsal. Espera que no sea algo muy malo, por lo que se aparta de la puerta y entra a su cuarto. Se quedará al pendiente si escucha algo extraño en esa habitación.

No es que le tema a los alfas, es que conoce cómo se ponen cuando huelen el celo de un omega y dejan todo su lado humano para que aparezca el lado animal. 

Pero la mente de Víctor está totalmente fría en ese aspecto y lo que quiere es poder hablar con Yuuri cuanto antes. 

Entra en la habitación y se da cuenta que Yuuri está en su cama siendo atendido por su mamá mientras que el chico siente ese malestar causado por el celo. 

—Vicchan, creo que no es bueno que estés aquí —dice ella un tono preocupado.

—Estoy tranquilo, quiero ayudar a mi novio. 

Hiroko se da cuenta que Víctor está tranquilo y no tiene intenciones de abusar de Yuuri en esas condiciones. Asiente levemente y decide dejar a los chicos solos. 

Jala la silla del escritorio para sentarse a un lado de la cama. Yuuri gime suavecito, algo que le causa unos escalofríos. Nota que sus mejillas están rojas, como cuando lo vio sobre esa banquita muriendo de fiebre.

—Yuuri, ¿como puedo ayudarte?

Los ojos de Yuuri se abren de golpe y trata de buscar a Víctor con la mirada. Una vez que sus ojos se cruzan el azabache sonríe y tiende la mano para que se acerque el alfa a él, pues su aroma es sumamente delicioso y le ayuda a calmarse.

—Aquí estoy, Yuuri —dice el alfa tomando la mano de su amado—. Estaré contigo. 

Los ojos de Yuuri se humedecen mucho y esconde su rostro dentro de las sábanas. Se escuchan unos sollozos provenientes de él a lo que alarma a Víctor y quiera verlo, pero el chico esta aferrado a la prenda que no deja que lo vea llorar. 

—N-no te merezco, Víctor. Tu eres muy amable conmigo y tan puro… siento que te he defraudado —solloza el menor—. Además de que soy muy torpe y todo el tiempo estoy llorando, has de decir que soy una persona odiosa.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Para mi tu eres la persona más pura y has sido muy dulce conmigo.

—Víctor —sale de su escondite para encararlo—. ¿Recuerdas que mi padre tuvo problemas de salud?

El ruso asiente.

—¿Y que te conté que trabajo fuera del onsen?

Vuelve a asentir. 

—Debo decir que el trabajo donde estaba no me enorgullece. Pero no tenía otra opción, repartí mi curriculum como si fueran propagandas en tiendas, bibliotecas e incluso en comercios pequeños. Necesitábamos dinero urgentemente para pagar los gastos —se levanta con dificultad, buscando una posición cómoda para seguir hablando con Víctor—. Yo trabajaba en un bar para alfas… no cualquier bar, si no uno en el que se bailaba y traíamos ropa incómoda.

La imagen viene en la mente a Víctor y aunque le duele pensar en lo que hizo, entiende perfectamente que fue su razón. 

—¡Nunca pasó nada más allá de esos bailes y ropas que lastiman! ¡Odiaba ese trabajo, pero me repetía una y otra vez que debía hacerlo por mi padre! —se lleva las manos al rostro. 

Eso rompe el corazón de Víctor, por lo que no duda en envolverlo con sus brazos y acercarlo a él. Sabía que Yuuri no es de los omegas que usan su cuerpo para uso de su diversión y como él dice, no pasó más que de bailes sensuales. 

Eso lo deja más tranquilo en cierta parte. No duda en abrazarlo con fuerza, haciendo que se sienta protegido por todo lo que tuvo que pasar. 

—Debiste decirme que necesitabas apoyo. Sabes que mi familia rueda sobre dinero y tengo lo suficiente para apoyarlos.

—No quería que pensaras que soy un oportunista, además de que teníamos poco en salir. Sentía que debía hacer algo por mi familia.

—Jamás serás un oportunista, por supuesto que te ayudaré cuando más lo necesites.

Yuuri se separa un poco de Víctor dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa, algo que derrite por completo al ruso. 

—De acuerdo, aceptaré la ayuda sólo porque me faltaba muy poco. Ya no volveré a ese lugar.

—Por supuesto que no, ya no vas a trabajar en ese horrible lugar.

Se quedan mirando uno al otro sintiendo sus corazones acelerar, viendo el alma del otro a través de los ojos. Yuuri tiembla al igual que Víctor. Una de las manos del alfa se posa sobre la mejilla del omega. El azabache cierra los ojos al ver que el rostro del zarco se acerca hacia él. 

Sintiendo como el aliento del otro demasiado cerca, Yuuri es el que decide pegar los labios rompiendo con esa timidez. El ruso se sorprende por esa acción, pero para no verse más torpe comienza a ir con movimientos suaves mientras pasa la mano en la cintura del japonés.

El tímido y un poco torpe beso dura un poquito hasta que Yuuri emite un gemido, recordando al alfa sobre el celo. Se separa para ver los bonitos ojitos de Yuuri y contemplarlos por unos segundos.

—Creo que no puedo besarte como quiero en estos momentos, podría… 

—Podríamos ocasionar un desastre en mi habitación —ríe el japonés.

—Si quieres descansar me retiro y…

—No, tu aroma y que estés a mi lado hace que el celo se tranquilice. Además, las pastillas están haciendo efecto —Yuuri entrelaza una de sus manos con la de Víctor—. Quédate conmigo si no es mucho pedir. 

Víctor sonríe y no duda ni un segundo en aceptar esa petición.Deciden cambiar un poco sus planes ese día, para que no cocine Yuuri deciden pedir una pizza enorme para los dos y unas más para la familia. 

Se acomodan en la cama, Víctor abrazando a Yuuri por la espalda y se quedan viendo películas de suspenso y terror. 

Después de un rato se acomodan como pueden en la pequeña cama de Yuuri, mirándose fijamente a los ojos para poder conversar. 

—¿Entonces tu familia piensa que estás estudiando algo relacionado con los negocios? —pregunta Yuuri un tanto sorprendido. 

—Algo así, creen que debo seguir con su linaje. Pero ya tienen a mis hermanos mayores y pueden arreglárselas solos. 

—¿Y qué pasará el día que se enteren que estás estudiando arte? 

La mirada triste de Víctor contesta esa pregunta, a lo que a Yuuri le da a entender que las cosas se pondrían mal para su novio. 

—Vi que tienes un teclado, ¿sabes tocarlo?

—Ah eso —Yuuri mira por el hombro el viejo teclado que ha abandonado desde que entró en la carrera—. S-si, me gusta la música. 

—Y también cantas, ¿o me equivoco?

—Lo he hecho, hubo un tiempo que me grababa tocando el piano algunas canciones de películas o videojuegos. En otras subí vídeos donde me ocultaba para cantar… pero no me sentí muy cómodo haciendo eso. No soy un experto como tal.

—Creo que eres muy talentoso, he visto tus dibujos y los trabajos manuales que has hecho han destacado mucho. Siempre quise aprender a tocar el violín, pero mis padres decían que debía concentrarme más en materias como economía, finanzas y todas esas cosas para llevar su empresa.

Ese comentario hace sonrojar a Yuuri y decide esconderse debajo de las sábanas. 

—Lo dices porque soy tu novio y estás halagando para quedar bien. 

Víctor ríe y logra destapar a Yuuri, notando que aún está avergonzado por el cumplido. Le da un pequeño beso en la frente. 

—Pero siempre seré sincero contigo, Yuuri —susurra el alfa—. Y espero que tu también lo seas conmigo. 

—Ya no más secretos. 

Ambos intercambian una sonrisa. Víctor mira por la ventana, dándose cuenta que ya es muy tarde y que seguramente le dirán algo sus padres por estar tanto tiempo fuera de casa. 

—Debo irme, mi pequeño koala —dice Víctor. 

—¿De verdad? —Yuuri hace un puchero y se aferra más a Víctor haciendo honor a su apodo nuevo. 

—Si, de seguro me espera un regaño. 

—Esta bien, no quiero que te metas en problemas.

—No lo haces —Víctor se levanta de la cama para acomodarse y buscar su chamarra, pero se detiene por unos segundos—. Creo que esto te podrá ayudar a pasar tu celo en mi ausencia. 

—G-gracias —Yuuri toma la prenda algo apenado. 

—Por cierto, me gustaría invitarte a una fiesta familiar. Es el cumpleaños de mi abuelo.

—Oh… —Yuuri duda unos segundos si es buena idea o no ir con su novio al evento—. Si tu quieres que vaya, iré. 

—De acuerdo, nos pondremos de acuerdo en la semana.

Víctor se agacha para besar a su novio en esos labios que ahora se ha vuelto adicto. Yuuri acepta el beso del ruso mientras se cuelga ligeramente sobre su cuello. 

—Te quiero, Yuuri —susurra. 

—También te quiero, Vitya.

Cierra la puerta y de otra sale Yuri vistiendo completamente diferente, como si fuera ir a un club nocturno, incluso trae maquillaje. 

—¿A dónde tienes planeado ir? —pregunta Víctor con un tono autoritario.

—La noche es joven para quien busca diversión y yo iré a un club nocturno. 

—Pronto será el cumpleaños del abuelo, la fiesta será en la casa y…

—No iré.

—Yuuri irá.

El menor frunce el ceño mirando a Víctor como si estuviera loco por hacer aquel plan tan estúpido.

—Eso es injusto, sólo lo llevarás a la boca del lobo. 

—Estaré con él. 

—Entonces iré, no quiero que se metan con él.

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

**Continuará.**


	14. C A T O R C E

Esa mañana Víctor despierta animado porque las cosas con Yuuri ya son más claras, no hay más secretos entre ellos. También está feliz porque Yuuri le ha dicho que sí asistirá a la escuela, que su celo ha disminuido mucho con las pastillas que tiene.

Decide saltarse el desayuno para evitar a sus padres y pasar a recoger a los flojos de sus amigos para ir juntos a la universidad. Primero pasa por Seung Gil, que es el más cercano y más puntual en cuanto al salir de la casa.

Al abordar en el carro, nota un cambio ligero en el aroma del alfa. Arruga la nariz por lo empalagoso que es.

—¿Estuviste con Yuuri? —pregunta el coreano.

No le sorprende que le pregunte ello, pues él es el que está más enterado en ese tipo de temas. 

—Si, tuvo su celo cuando lo fui a ver y pasó algo extraño —explica Víctor—. Primero sentí como una especie de… golpe en la cabeza y me sentí aturdido, después de que las cosas se calmaron, sentía una sensación extraña, como si las cosas se solidificaran entre nosotros.

—Ah, él te ha proclamado como su alfa. Eso es lo que pasó. 

—¿Qué significa?

—Que tu no podrás estar con nadie más que no sea Yuuri. 

Eso emociona a Víctor, Yuuri lo ha elegido para pasar el resto de su vida juntos. Pase lo que pase no podrán estar con nadie más. 

—Pero siento que eso es un acto egoísta. He escuchado parejas que han pasado por ello y después terminan peleandose porque no fueron compatibles —Seung Gil jala una bocanada de aire y luego suspira, como si fuera un lamento—. A veces los omegas tenemos la culpa de ser entregados por amor y después nos hacen sufrir. 

—¿Tu ya lo has hecho?

—No, realmente no quiero hacerlo. Tengo miedo de que pasé como en mi familia —explica el coreano—. La tristeza mató a mi mamá. 

—Lamento mucho ello, Seung —dice el alfa un poco triste—. ¿Es por eso que has usado esas feromonas para alejar a los alfas?

—Solo tu sabes mi verdadera naturaleza. 

La charla no puede continuar porque pasan a casa de Otabek, quien pareciera que no tiene los ánimos de siempre. Toma su lugar detrás en silencio, sin decir o chistar algo, lo que preocupa un poco a sus amigos. 

—¿Sucede algo, Otabek? —pregunta Seung Gil.

—Hay una chica que se ha vuelto una obsesión. Quiero saber más de ella —contesta Otabek mirando hacia la ventana.

—¿No la volviste a ver? —pregunta Víctor mirándolo por el retrovisor.

—No, incluso le pedí a Chris que me acompañara a ese bar, él fue el que sugirió ir.

Víctor frunce el ceño. Parece que Otabek estuvo en el bar que estuvo trabajando Yuuri, espera que él no le diga nada con respecto a ello, así como Chris se ha empeñado en estar escribiendo todo el fin de semana.

—¿Chris te ha dicho algo? —pregunta Víctor esperando que diga algo. 

—Me dijo que vaya seguido ahí para encontrarla y… 

—Me refiero a los trabajadores del bar. 

—No. De hecho fui arrastrado a ese bar porque Chris decía que los meseros del lugar hacen bailes y traen cosas exóticas. Terminé aceptando solo por qué él pagó los tragos. Ya sabes, yo solo puras mujeres. Los omegas hombre no son nada apetecibles y ni son sexys.

—¡No tiene nada de malo los omega hombre! —exclama enfurecido el coreano.

Otabek mira con confusión al azabache, ¿por qué se ha ofendido con ese comentario? Iba a contestar, pero Víctor interviene.

—Es cierto, Otabek. No deberías hablar así. 

El kazajo no dice nada y se queda de brazos cruzados mirando por la ventana lo que resta del viaje a casa de Chris. Al llegar, el suizo se comporta como si nada, saludando a todos con normalidad. 

—Deberíamos salir los cuatro a un club nocturno, comienzo a aburrirme ir con Otabek a ver chicos bailar. 

—¡T-tu sugeriste ir la primera vez! —exclama Otabek un tanto nervioso.

—Si, porque encontré algo curioso y la segunda vez tú quisiste ir a buscar a no se quien.

Aprieta los labios y no dice más Otabek. Por su parte, Víctor nota que Chris lo está mirando por el retrovisor, como si le estuviera diciendo algo referente a las fotografías de Yuuri. 

—Seguro que pudieron saciar su curiosidad —contesta Víctor con seriedad. 

Llegando a la escuela Otabek se va aun deprimido y molesto por que sus amigos continuaron burlándose de él. Seung Gil corre a su salón, ya que tiene un examen importante y quiere pasarlo. Víctor también tiene intenciones de caminar hacia la máquina de café, pero nota que Chris sigue sus pasos.

—El área de leyes no está aquí, Chris —comenta Víctor.

—Lo sé, sigo esperando la respuesta a mis últimos mensajes.

Víctor se detiene y mira a Chris sintiendo muchísimo enojo hacia a él por querer difamar de alguna forma la reputación de Yuuri, metiendole ideas sin saber qué es lo que ocurría con los Katsuki y sobre todo porque continuó diciendo que su novio solo lo busca por su dinero. 

—Te diré un par de cosas, Giacometti y solo porque no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad —Víctor deja su mano sobre la cabeza—. Quizá tu mundo de dinero, alcohol y sexo no te deja ver más allá de las cosas. Lo que hacía Yuuri era por necesidad, su familia lucha para apoyar a su padre y su carrera. 

Giacometti se queda helado al ver a su amigo completamente enojado, ni siquiera cuando le chocaron su carro se enojó como lo está ahora. Comprende que las cosas con Yuuri son demasiado serias y quizá debió saber esa parte antes de decir esas terribles cosas.

—Yo… no lo sabía… 

—No todos nacen en cunas de oro, así que por favor te pediré esto de la manera más amable —se acerca al suizo para tomarlo de la ropa—. No te metas en mi relación y sobre todo, no vuelvas a meterte con Yuuri si no quieres que te rompa esa nariz.

Con esa frase termina la conversación y toma su camino dejando a Chris completamente perplejo. Realmente le molesta que sus amigos se sientan como si fueran de la realeza y que puedan ir queriendo decir cualquier cosa sin antes de conocer la verdad.

Al llegar al salón se encuentra con Yuuri, quien luce más tranquilo e incluso se nota que ha descansado las horas de sueño que perdió estas semanas. Todo su enojo se esfuma en cuanto los ojos color avellana se encuentran con los suyos. 

Yuuri se acerca completamente tímido, pero dedicándole una enorme sonrisa. Sobre sus manos tiene un bento grande envuelto con una bonita tela.

—Buenos días, Víctor —saluda el japonés. 

Víctor no duda en quitarle las cosas de las manos, dejarlas en una mesa cercana y abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, como si no se hubieran visto en semanas. 

—Buenos días, mi Yuuri —contesta Víctor. 

—Traje un almuerzo pa-para compartir juntos en nuestro descanso… ¿te gustaría…?

—Por supuesto, Yuuri. Quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda a tu lado. 

Eso provoca que las mejillas de Yuuri se coloren, pero en vez de ocultar su rostro lo abraza con mucha fuerza. 

—Eso me gusta mucho, yo también quiero estar contigo. 

El profesor de la clase entra, por lo que Yuuri y Víctor se sientan en mesas cercanas sin tener que hacer a un lado a JJ, pues siempre ha estado con el japonés. 

Yuuri le platica todo lo sucedido a Jean en voz baja mientras realizan una actividad, incluso lo que pasó el sábado con el celo, contando el comportamiento de Víctor ante tu celo.

—Debo admitir que Víctor ha sido bueno contigo —explica el canadiense.

—Lo és. Entendió que el trabajo que tomé era para pagar las medicinas de mi papá y…

—Eso me molesta mucho, no quisiste tampoco mi ayuda y tuviste que hacer esas cosas. 

—Quería ser el responsable de la familia y también sé que no debía de ser de esa manera, pero no tenía otra opción. 

Víctor se voltea porque ha alcanzado a escuchar su conversación y les dice en voz baja. 

—Yurio me acaba de confirmar que ya lo llevaran al hospital para hacerle los estudios necesarios antes de operarlo —dice el ruso. 

Yuuri siente que una enorme carga acaba de irse de su cuerpo. Después le hará algo a Yurio por apoyarlo con su padre mientras van en la escuela. 

En la hora libre, Yuuri y Víctor deciden ir sentarse en las jardineras y comer lo que ha preparado el japonés. JJ no los sigue, decide darles su espacio para que se disfruten. 

Al canadiense no le queda de otra que aceptar la relación de su mejor amigo. Solo espera que Víctor sea muy bueno para él. Mientras camina hacia la cafetería piensa en lo solitario que ha sido en cuestión del amor. 

Se acerca a la barra a pedir un café latte y una magdalena para acompañarlo, pues esa mañana no desayuno muy bien que digamos. Al darse la vuelta busca una mesa cerca del jardín de la escuela para ver a Víctor y Yuuri, pues aun siente un poco de desconfianza.

—Deberías dejarlos en paz —dice una voz masculina. 

Voltea para encontrarse a Seung Gil sentándose sobre la silla libre. Jean frunce el ceño, pues no le parece que uno de los cuatro diamantes se siente frente a él. 

—Víctor no es malo —continúa hablando—. Quizá Chris y Otabek tienen esa fama por su vida sumamente social, pero Víctor es demasiado tranquilo. 

—Me preocupa ese interés que nació de la nada sobre Yuuri —confiesa Jean—. Mi amigo es demasiado ingenuo que puede caer con facilidad en los encantos de Víctor. Desde que llegó siempre estuvo interesado en él.

—A Víctor le interesa ese chico desde el semestre pasado, sólo que nunca pudo acercarse a él por ti y por lo tímido que es Katsuki —Seung Gil le da un sorbo a su café—. Repito, Víctor es buena persona. Lo conozco desde hace mucho y me atrevo a decir que él me ha apoyado mucho desde que me fui de casa.

—¿Apoyado?

—Es una historia larga, podría contarla después. 

—Eso explicaría el perfume que usas para disfrazar tu verdadero aroma. 

El coreano abre demasiado los ojos completamente sorprendido. Esperaba que realmente que ese perfume sirviera para ocultar que es un omega y que puede estudiar la carrera para volverse empresario.

—¿Eso quieres decir que…?

—¿Que sí soy un alfa? Por supuesto. Ese aroma solo va a alterar más tus hormonas. 

—En realidad es algo especial, pero parece que eres el primero en años que lo uso que se da cuenta. 

—Debes de tener cuidado con ello. 

—¡Sé cuidarme! ¡No necesito que un alfa como tú trate de querer aconsejarme de que es lo bueno y qué es lo malo!

Jean frunce el ceño. Nota que Seung Gil está un poco alterado por lo que dice. Ambos se quedan en un silencio demasiado incomodo. 

—Yo… lamento haberte gritado así —se disculpa Seung Gil—. Es sólo que estoy cansado de escuchar esas cosas. Sobre todo mi familia.

—Al menos te sirvió para desahogarte —le dedica una sonrisa Jean—. Si necesitas ser escuchado de nuevo no dudes en llamarme. 

Seung Gil sonríe y no duda en sacar su celular para agregar el teléfono de Jean. Aunque fue una charla pequeña fue muy interesante. Jean se levanta colgando su mochila y se despide del omega con una sonrisa, algo que el chico se ruboriza. 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

El cumpleaños de Mihail Nikififorov es en unas escasas horas y este se celebrará en la gran mansión que tienen los Nikiforov en Japón. La casa ha cambiado para colocar las mesas en el enorme jardín y una carpa para protegerse en caso de una fuerte lluvia. 

Víctor se siente un poco asqueado por ver cómo su madre se esfuerza para que la fiesta salga de maravilla, sobre todo por esa enorme hipocresía por recibir la familia de su esposo, siempre habla mal de ellos. 

Por suerte que estará Yuuri y Yurio con él. Pensó en decirle a Seung Gil, pero su madre se ha adelantado en enviarle una invitación al joven coreano, pues parece que le ha agradado a la familia. 

Recibe un mensaje y sonríe al ver que es de su Yuuri. 

“Iré a comprar algo elegante con Yurio. Dice que mi traje es un poco anticuado para la ocasión. Bueno, él es un modelo y sabe muy bien cómo debo vestirme.

Espero que te llegue a gustar como me veré”.

“Estaré ansioso de ver cómo vestirás esta noche. Me encantaría ir, pero mamá insiste en que debo estar recibiendo a mis tíos y demás familia”.

Agradece que al menos el evento será tan grande que no habrá necesidad de convivir con sus padres, así que se siente tranquilo en ese aspecto. 

—Víctor —dice Daniell acercándose a su hermano—. Vendrá mi secretaria a traer unos papeles, ¿podrás recibirlos mientras ayudo a acomodar las etiquetas de las mesas? 

—Por supuesto, siempre y cuando me dejes en la mesa más lejana de papá y mamá, junto con mi acompañante, Yuri y mis amigos —dice Víctor con una sonrisa. 

—Sabes que eso esta más que hecho, agradece que Natasha y yo nos encargamos de acomodar las mesas y no dejar que mamá lo haga —agrega el pelinegro con un guiño caminando hacia la salida del jardín—. También le dices a mi secretaria que la estaré esperando en la fiesta.

Ríe el menor, conoce lo coqueto que es su hermano y si su secretaria le gusta entonces hará lo que sea para que salga con él. Por supuesto que Víctor no ha movido ni un dedo en eso, decide dejárselo a los expertos. 

En cuanto escucha que tocan el timbre, se levanta de golpe del sillón. No esperaba que llegara tan rápido, pero entre más rápido la atienda para esconderse en su habitación será lo mejor.

Al abrir la puerta se sorprende mucho al ver a una bella mujer, un par de años más grande que él. Cabello castaño y peinado, ligero maquillaje y con bonito traje. Pero eso no es todo, si no que a ella la conoce a la perfección. 

—¿Mari? 

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

**Continuará.**


	15. Q U I N C E

Aún no puede entender porque la hija mayor de los Katsuki está en la entrada, sobre todo es un poco extraño saber que a Daniell le gusta. **  
**

—Hola, Víctor —saluda la chica con timidez—. Traigo unas cosas para el señor Nikiforov.

Extiende unos cuantos sobres hacia el aludido para que los tome. Aún no comprende cómo es que ella esté trabajando para su hermano. ¿Cómo es que…?

—Lo sé, es raro —dice ella un poco avergonzada—. Estoy trabajando para poder ayudar con gastos de la casa y lo de mi padre. 

—Estoy enterado de ello y del antiguo trabajo de Yuuri. 

—Ah si, dice que dejó el bar. El horario lo mataba.

No quiere decir nada sobre las actividades de Yuuri, dice que nadie lo sabía más que él. Sonríe y toma los papeles.

—No te preocupes, Daniell dice que te espera en la fiesta.

Las mejillas de Mari Katsuki se sonrojan al escuchar eso y sonríe levemente.

—Entiendo ahora porque me dijo que comprara un lindo vestido.

—Y estoy seguro que será hermoso. Yuuri también viene. 

—Supongo que es hora de decirle que trabajo en Nikiforov Global —ríe levemente—. Te veré esta noche.

—Hasta la noche.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Escoger un traje no es fácil para Yuuri, pues siendo Yurio el rey de la moda le hace probar trajes extraños con colores llamativos. Se supone que quiere pasar desapercibido en la familia de su novio, incluso quiere dar una buena impresión, no andar con colores chillones para que lo noten de inmediato.

—Yuri… creo que este traje… —se queja mientras se observa en el espejo. 

Trae un saco negro con flores de estampado, casi parecido al mantel de la mesa de una abuela. Es demasiado extraño para él y ni siquiera es de sus gustos, para el colmo es muy caro.

—Esto no me gusta para nada, además esto es muy caro. 

—No te quejes, katsudon. Debes de ir muy bien presentable —Yuri sale de uno de los vestidores para enseñar el traje que trae puesto. 

El saco es blanco con encajes color negro haciendo figuras como si fueran mandalas. El pantalón es blanco y entallado, logrando resaltar esa retaguardia. Algo que él definitivamente debe de tener. 

—Este me gusta —dice el rubio con una sonrisa—. Entonces déjame escoger algo que sea acorde a alguien de clase baja. 

Yuuri frunce el ceño por ese comentario, pero sabe que es muy del estilo de Yurio. Al terminar de comprar lo esencial, Yuri sugiere pasar al salón de belleza para entrar a un spa y que los arreglen para esa noche. 

Trata de negarse, pero Yurio insiste en que entren al sauna para limpiar sus poros y tener una bella piel. También les hace falta un buen masaje en la espalda, sobre todo Yuuri que ha pasado anteriormente. 

Terminando de eso delicioso masaje con piedras volcánicas, les arreglan el cabello para verse completamente elegantes. A Yuri le hacen un peinado que le haga lucifer esos ojos esmeralda y a Yuuri le han levantado el flequillo para descubrir su frente. 

—Vaya, así te notas diferente —dice Yuri satisfecho—. Hasta se podría decir que entrarías a la categoría de esas víboras millonarias, pero… —observa con cuidado al azabache y le quita los lentes—. Mucho mejor. 

—No puedo ver sin ellos. 

—Y por eso hicieron los lentes de contacto, ¡duh! 

Yuri toma de la mano al joven y lo arrastra hasta la óptica. Compran un par de lentes de contacto agradeciendo que son los adecuados para la graduación que usa Yuuri. 

Llegan a la casa de los Katsuki para terminar de arreglarse. El traje que Yuri escogió para Yuuri le queda de maravilla al nipón.

Es un traje azul oscuro junto con una camisa de color blanco que le en talla su cuerpo, resaltando su cintura y cadera. Dentro trae unos tirantes de color negro. Zapatos completamente nuevos, limpios y muy cómodos. 

—Vas a matar a mi primo —ríe Yuri fascinado de ver su creación—. Luces tan bien que hasta podría convertirte en un modelo. 

—Prefiero ser una persona normal —contesta Yuuri un poco sorprendido por esas palabras. 

Ambos toman un taxi para llegar a la mansión de los Nikiforov. Yuri le va explicando cómo es que la familia se ha mantenido en ese status social altísimo. 

También le platica los montones de primos que tiene y siempre han sido de numerosos miembros familiares. 

—Yo soy la oveja negra, ya veras como mi madre y media hermana se van a empeñar a molestarme. 

—Pues yo digo que eres la oveja que brilló y destacó sin necesidad de seguir sus reglas.

—Así es, brillo demasiado que les molesta mi luz. 

Yuuri se alegra de ver que su amigo tiene mucha autoestima y en parte le da un poco de envidia. Sin duda, Yurio puede ir haciendo lo que él quiera por el mundo. 

Al llegar al enorme edificio, Yuuri se sorprende que con sólo ver el lugar de la recepción. Eso sí, ve muchas personas vistiendo elegante y trajes muy caros. 

Yuri lo toma de la mano y caminan hacia donde están recibiendo a las personas. Ellos no traen una invitación porque enseguida reconocen al rubio como el nieto del festejado. A ambos los conducen hacia las mesas, atravesando la sala.

Yuuri continúa contemplando la casa de su novio. Es demasiado grande que hasta podría decir que es igual de grande que la universidad. También los cuadros, esculturas y muebles se ven que son demasiados caros, algo que definitivamente no verá en el onsen.

—¡Yuuri!

Siente el japonés como lo envuelte un cuerpo por la espalda. Sonríe al percibir el delicioso aroma de Víctor muy cerca de él. Se voltea dentro de su abrazo para poderlo saludar con un gran beso, desde que ha probado sus labios no puede evitar sentir esa necesidad cada vez que estén cerca.

—Luces muy apuesto, Yuuri —dice Víctor sin poder dejar de contemplar la ropa del menor—. Yurio, hiciste un gran trabajo.

—Lo sé, soy el mejor —dice el rubio con orgullo—. ¿Ellas ya llegaron?

—Si, pero Daniell nos colocó en una mesa muy lejos de los ojos de nuestros padres —contesta Víctor.

Caminan juntos hacia las mesas y al menos hay más de 100 mesas colocadas para los invitados y una más grande donde seguro se acomodan los miembros de la familia. 

—Mira nada más quien se deja ver sin necesidad de estar en la televisión o una revista.

Yuri frunce el ceño a reconocer la voz de su hermanastra. Gruñe en bajo antes de mirar a l aludida. Su cabello es largo, color negro y ojos azules, es más alta que él e incluso hasta su complexión es un poco más ancha que la del rubio. Trae un vestido color rojo que le resalta su piel pálida y sus labios carmín. La chica le dedica una mirada de orgullo al joven rubio, algo que lo molesta bien. 

—¿Te conozco? —pregunta Yuri subiéndose al mismo escalón de orgullo.

—Oh vamos, este es un momento familiar muy importante. ¿Haz saludado a mamá? Estará contenta de conocerte —la chica no deja de ser molesta para el menor. 

—Basta, Azula. No estoy aquí por la familia, vine a acompañar a Víctor porque me lo pidió —Yuri se da la vuelta—. Si quiero iré a saludar a mamá, no me obligues a crear una escena.

—¿Una escena? Pero si toda la familia sabe que el único omega varón no causa más que vergüenza ajena. 

—Agradezco tener el apellido de mi padre para evitar ello. 

Yuri camina apresuradamente lo más lejos de Azula. Víctor y Yuuri lo siguen en silencio hasta llegar a una mesa donde ya está Seung Gil sentado. Lo saludan y se disponen a sentarse a beber un poco y comer los bocadillos que han traído. 

El japonés nota que el rubio está muy enojado que hasta no ha dicho ni una palabra al respecto de lo que acaba de pasar. 

—Déjalo, en un momento se le pasará —contesta Víctor en voz baja. 

—Ya me había dicho que su familia no le ha hablado en años. 

—Si, él no quiere contacto con ellos. No quería venir, pero como le dije que estarías aquí dijo que es necesario venir.

Yuuri no entiende esa parte y Víctor espera que sus padres no se den cuenta de su invitado. Pero pareciera que el destino quiere contradecirlo. 

Ekaterina se acerca a la mesa, con esos aires de reina saludando a los invitados. En cuanto ve a Yurio no duda en querer abrazarlo.

—Sobrino mío, es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí —dice la mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras lo abraza—. Seguro tu madre y tu hermana se pondrán muy felices. 

—No tía, no pueden con mi brillo y decido quedarme aquí —contesta Yurio con el ceño fruncido. 

Los ojos de la rubia se clavan en el acompañante de Víctor. La curiosidad nace en ella y no duda en acercarse a saludar para conocer al aludido.

—Víctor, ¿nos presentas? —le dice la mujer. 

El platinado se levanta de la mesa tomando la mano de Yuuri para que le siga y se acerca a su madre sin soltarlo. 

—Madre, te presento a Yuuri. Es mi novio.

Y la mirada de Ekaterina se clava en Yuuri, analizándolo de pies a cabeza como si se tratara de un extraño al que debe alejar cuanto antes de su hijo. 

—Vaya Víctor, quizá debiste presentarmelo antes de la fiesta. 

—No hay necesidad de hacerlo. Además, tienes otros asuntos en dónde ocuparte.

Yuuri entiende mucho que la elegante mujer no ha dado su visto bueno y eso lo pone muy incómodo. 

—Me gustaría tomar esta charla después, Víctor —tengo que atender a los invitados. 

—Adelante, madre. No te detengo. 

La mujer se aleja con esos aires de reina superior que pueda ir aplastando a quien se le ponga en su camino. Víctor abraza a Yuuri antes de tomar lugar, sintiendo por supuesto lo incómodo que está.

—No le hagas caso a mi madre. Ella se ha dedicado en querer arruinar las parejas de sus hijos mayores y ahora que te conoce no dudo en que se quiera meter en nuestra relación —comenta Víctor mientras lo toma de las mejillas—. No permitiré que pase ello.

Yuuri abraza con fuerza a Víctor, temiendo que algo malo les pase ahora que su mamá lo conoce. 

—No permitiré que se metan con Yuuri —agrega Yurio acercándose a la pareja. 

—¿Me perdí de algo?

Los aludidos voltean a ver de quién se trata. Se encuentran con el kazajo quien viste muy elegante, luciendo esa espalda ancha. El traje que trae se ve que es de diseñador y costoso. 

—Hola, Otabek —saluda Seung Gil—. Creo que la madre de Víctor no le gustó conocer a Yuuri.

Otabek se acerca a la pareja con una sonrisa, mirando al omega con cuidado, ya que nunca lo había visto de cerca.

—Si supieras que este sujeto se volvió insoportable cuando comenzó a obsesionarse contigo —agrega Otabek—. Al menos le has dado un motivo para sonreír y eso es más que suficiente. Cuenten conmigo para apoyarlos. 

—Eso es muy noble de tu parte —dice Víctor con una sonrisa.

Otabek iba a contestar, pero sus ojos se detienen en el chico rubio. Esos ojos son difíciles de olvidar desde que los vio en el bar y se han vuelto una obsesión para el alfa. Yurio frunce el ceño al verlo, recuerda que le había dicho que salieran de ese lugar, ahora que sabe que es amigo de Víctor no quisiera tener que tratar con alguien de la misma clase de status social. 

—Hola —saluda Otabek con una sonrisa.

—Hola —Yurio se sienta en su lugar y no dice más. 

Terminando el tiempo de la recepción, sirven los platillos principales. Otabek quiere hacerle la charla a Yuri, pero el menor no se siente tan interesado en hablar con él. Yuuri y Seung Gil platican un poco más y salió el tema de cómo se conocieron el nipón y Jean.

También escuchan de un discurso de los hijos de Mihail Nikiforov, incluso Yuuri conoce al padre de Víctor y la madre de Yurio. Trata de evitar tomar las bebidas alcohólicas porque no quiere dar otra mala impresión. 

Terminando del brindis abren la pista de baile para que los invitados comiencen a disfrutar aún más la velada. Víctor jala a Yuuri a la pista, pues vio que el menor movía los pies al ritmo. Al principio Yuuri se siente nervioso, pero termina bailando sin importar que los puedan ver. 

—Así que él es el cuñado —se acerca la mayor de los hermanos de Víctor con una sonrisa. Toma a Yuuri de la cintura con una mano y con la otra lo guía dando unas cuantas vueltas para verlo—. Me gusta.

—Oh… esto… yo… —las mejillas de Yuuri se encienden demasiado. 

—Vamos, Nat. ¿No estas viendo que lo estás incomodando? —Daniell se acerca a los chicos—. Deja la cita de Vítya en paz, está creciendo nuestro pequeño hermano.

—Y parece que Víctor no es el único que trajo una cita esta noche —agrega Natasha dejando a Yuuri para ver a su hermano—. ¿Por qué no nos presentas a tu chica?

Daniell sonríe de oreja a oreja y busca con la mirada a su cita. Se acerca demasiado tímida para presentarse con los hermanos de su acompañante. En cuanto Yuuri la reconoce se queda completamente boquiabierto.

—¿Mari?

La chica de vestido blanco no se sorprende al ver también a su hermano en brazos de Víctor, pero se queda congelada. 

—Yuu-Yuuri —tartamudea la chica.

—¿Se conocen? —pregunta Daniell un tanto sorprendido. 

—Si… es mi hermano —contesta Mari apenada.

Daniell comienza a reírse mientras abraza a la la pelinegra. Yuuri quisiera entender que pasa y cómo es que ella los conoce.

—Parece que los Katsuki tienen un encanto que a los Nikiforov les gusta —ríe Natasha—. ¿No tienen un hermano mayor para mi?

Ambos azabache se quedan completamente avergonzados mientras niegan la cabeza. Natasha tuerce la boca como desilución. Los otros Nikiforov ríen levemente y antes de emitir algún sonido, aparece Azula y una mujer rubia, lo que parece ser la mamá de Yurio. Se nota en los rasgos del adolescente.

—Pero si son las estrellas perfectas de la familia —dice en tono burlón la joven pelinegra.

—Azula, es un gusto verte —la saluda Natasha.

—¿Y ellos quienes son? —pregunta la mujer rubia intrigada al ver a los Katsuki abrazando a sus sobrinos. 

—No son nadie que te importe —se acerca Yurio con frunciendo el ceño.

Así como la madre de Víctor, Irina Nikiforov también suele juzgar a las personas que no vienen del mismo estatus y aunque los Katsuki vienen vestidos ella puede darse cuenta de lo que pasa.

—Yura, mi niño —suelta el brazo de Azula para acercarse a él y abrazarlo—. No me has llamado ni tampoco me has visitado. 

Yurio se aparta enseguida del abrazo de su progenitora sin ser brusco con ella, a lo que no le parece a su hermanastra. Ninguno de los otros dicen algo al respecto, conocen la situación y no quieren meterse.

—¿No ves que la estrella del modelaje no quiere ser tocado por alguien de su nivel? —lo molesta Azula. 

—Será mejor moverme de este lugar, toda esta energía negativa afectará a mi piel —sigue el juego Yurio y camina lejos del lugar.

Nadie dice nada de lo que acaba de pasar, por lo que lo mejor que deciden hacer es dejar la pista de baile para ir a un lugar más cómodo para los hermanos y sus parejas. Los conducen a una bonita casita que yace a lado de la piscina. 

Esa casita la han hecho para pequeñas reuniones de noche, juegos, entre otras cosas más para entretenerse y no irrumpir la mansión. No se sorprenden de ver a Yurio sentado en la pequeña sala al momento de prender la luz.

—Estoy bien, no me pregunten nada —gruñe el rubio.

—En realidad venimos a hacer lo mismo —contesta Daniell sentándose a lado de él.

Viendo que Mari y Yuuri están un poco incómodos, Natasha sugiere sacar los juegos de mesa que tienen guardado.

—No se preocupen, la familia está un poco estresada porque dicen que deben de conservar el linaje —explica ella.

—Pero no se preocupen, nosotros tenemos otros planes —Daniell abraza a Mari mientras le deja un beso sobre la frente. 

—Mari tu… —Yuuri no sabe cómo comenzar esa conversación incómoda para ambos—. ¿Cómo es que…?

—Entre a trabajar en la empresa Nikiforov Global como secretaria y de inmediato Daniell y la Srita. Natasha me han hecho la secretaria personal, solo atiendo las llamadas y demás cosas solo para ellos —explica Mari sonrojándose mientras Daniell se pega acerca más a ella.. 

No parece ser un juego entre ellos y las cosas van demasiado serias, algo como Víctor y Yuuri. Eso deja muy tranquilo al azabache y sonríe ver como su hermana es querida por el hermano de Víctor.

—Me platicó sobre la situación de su familia y enseguida quise ayudar, pero algunos se me adelantaron —Daniell dirige la mirada hacia Víctor y luego a Yurio—. Noté el gasto, agradezcan que llevo las finanzas hasta de la familia.

—Lo importante es que las cosas mejoran para los Katsuki —dice la alfa mientras pasa un pequeño mechón por la oreja. 

Víctor abraza a Yuuri dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del menor. Ese cuadro les da mucha ternura a los hermanos mayores de la pareja. 

—Yuuri, te debemos agradecer por hacer feliz a nuestro Vitya —sonríe Daniell.

—No se preocupen, no dejaremos que se metan con ustedes nadie de la familia —agrega Natasha.

Escuchar eso calma a Yuuri, pues aún se siente incómodo por la impresión que le dió a la Sra. Nikiforov.

Pasan un rato más divirtiéndose y conociéndose un poco más entre ellos viendo que ya es demasiado “tarde” al ver el sol salir. Yurio y los Katsuki se regresan juntos gracias a que el chofer de Natasha los manda a casa. Sin duda fue una fiesta algo extraña, pero admite haberlo pasado bien a lado de Víctor.

> _“Gracias por haberme acompañado, Yuuri”._

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

**Continuará.**


	16. D I E C I S E I S

Todo es tan tranquilo después de la fiesta. Yuuri y Víctor continúan disfrutando de su lindo noviazgo. Después de clases Yuuri lleva a Víctor a casa y juntos hacen las tareas después de comer. 

Yurio suele hacerles compañía, pero últimamente se nota más huraño de lo normal. JJ lo molesta y le hace endurecer con el simple hecho de diversión, no había conocido a una persona que puede explotar con facilidad. 

Víctor quiere estar con Yuuri a solas. No le molesta ir con los Katsuki, pero si no es Yurio es JJ los que están de mal tercio con ellos. 

Necesita pasar más tiempo con su lindo novio y no sabe de qué forma decirle a ese par que los deje en paz. 

También se acerca la semana de evaluaciones, donde su mejor aliado es el café y por supuesto que son trabajos que lleva tiempo hacerlo, algunos otros proyectos son investigaciones extensas que uno solo no podría o trabajos enormes. . 

Víctor hace equipo con Yuuri, pero por desgracia JJ también se les une. Eso implica pasar más tiempo con él canadiense. 

—Creo que antes de comenzar este proyecto, debemos pasar por algunos materiales en la papelería gigante —comenta Jean mientras ve la lista de lo que necesitan—. Tengo un par en casa, podemos pasar por ellos. 

—Debo de tener algunas pinturas acrílicas en casa para hacer este trabajo —continúa Yuuri. 

—¿Y tu Nikiforov? Supongo que en esa enorme casa debes de tener todo tipo de material para hacer este proyecto. 

Víctor frunce el ceño ante el comentario de Jean. Suelen ser de pasivo-agresivo, pero trata de no caer en su juego. 

—En realidad los guardo en casa de Seung Gil, podemos ir a hacer el trabajo ahí —contesta Víctor con tranquildad—. Usemos mi carro, así no gastas gasolina y de regreso pasas por tu carro, Leroy. 

—Esta bien. 

Víctor y Yuuri creerían que JJ se negaría a la idea de ir a casa del coreano, pero tampoco se ponen a discutir con él sobre ello. Todos abordan el carro de Nikiforov y pasan por las pinturas en casa de Yuuri, al fin que les queda de paso. 

Seung Gil es advertido de la invasión en su casa, pero no pone objeciones, incluso sugiere que ordenen pizza más tarde. 

Yuuri y JJ se asombran al ver el enorme departamento de Seung Gil. Los muebles son elegantes y hay algunos cuadros y figuras demasiado caras. 

Aunque claro que es digno de uno de los diamantes vivir en lujos. Han escuchado de la enorme mansión de Otabek y el penthouse de Giacometti. 

—Si van a usar esa pintura, usen algo para cubrir la mesa —pide Seung Gil.

Los tres chicos hacen caso a la sugerencia del coreano y colocan una manta vieja. La mesa se llena con todo material e instrumentos de los chicos, se ponen de acuerdo como harán el trabajo y ponen manos a la obra.

Seung Gil los observa desde el sillón mientras lee un libro del que tiene que hacer un reporte. En realidad no le molesta que estén en su casa preparando ese trabajo tan importante, al contrario, la compañía de ellos lo hace más tranquilo.

El trabajo en equipo funciona para los presentes, llevan una convivencia tranquila que logran acabar antes de lo previsto. 

—Entonces pediré la pizza mientras ustedes terminan de arreglar la mesa —Seung Gil se levanta y camina hacia un pasillo. 

—Yo iré a lavarme las manos —Jean enseña como sus manos han terminado más manchadas que la de los presentes.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Jean-Jacques se queda tallando por un gran rato las manos, pues la pintura que usó es difícil de quitar. A pesar de estar cerca de Nikiforov, se siente tranquilo ver a su amigo sonreír, algo que no hacía desde que lo conoce. 

En el momento que se seca las manos, la puerta se abre con brusquedad y entra Seung Gil dando paso firme mientras cierra enseguida poniendo seguro.

—Seung Gil yo…

El coreano no deja terminar la frase pues se lanza directamente a sus labios, algo que ha estado esperando poder probarlos. Jean se siente completamente sorprendido, pero no rompe el beso. Rodea la cintura con sus brazos, acercándolo más a él.

Desde que hablaron aquella vez en la cafetería, se han vuelto a encontrar varias ocasiones que no es la primera vez que se besan. Pero hoy esos besos están cargados llenos de pasión. Ambos tienen interés en el otro, algo que no se lo han contado a sus respectivos amigos. 

—Están Víctor y Yuuri solos y… —nuevamente es callado con otro beso, pues el coreano quiere también aprovechar el tiempo.

—No me importa, necesito estar contigo —susurra Seung Gil entre labios.

—Se darán cuenta de nuestra ausencia y… 

—Solo cállate y bésame.

Jean obedece a esa orden. No hay nada que pueda negarle a ese chico que tanto le fascina. El deseo de tomarse en esos momentos no impide que lo hagan, ni siquiera que están en la otra habitación sus amigos. 

Ambos se ayudan a retirar el pantalón y el canadiense le retira la ropa interior del omega, siendo enseguida levantado contra la pared sin importar que de una pierna le cuelga las prendas. 

—Usa un preservativo —gruñe Seung mientras disfruta de las mordidas que le deja sobre el cuello el otro.

—Estoy más que listo.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Víctor mira con recelo el pasillo que Seung Gil y JJ caminaron hace unos momentos y no han vuelto. Tampoco no sabe si ya pidieron la comida o ellos tienen que hacerlo. No quiere ponerse en el papel de sobreprotector como lo fue el canadiense con Yuuri, pero no le gustará ver a Seung Gil llorar.

El japonés se da cuenta de lo distraído que está su novio, por lo que decide abrazarlo por la espalda y besa con ternura su mejilla. Víctor sonríe y gira en el abrazo de su novio para atraparlo y llenarlo de besos en las mejillas para después besar los lindos labios. Ya quería besarlo de esa manera y no ha podido en todo el día

—¿Aprovechas que se han ido? —pregunta Víctor con una sonrisa.

—En parte, quería llamar tu atención —pellizca su mejilla. 

—¿Eh? Pero si siempre estoy viendote y te pongo atención a todo lo que haces —besa su nariz—. Por ejemplo, cuando te pones nervioso muerdes los labios y… —levanta la mano de Yuuri mostrando en el dorso una pequeña mancha rosada—, las entregas de trabajos te estresan tanto que te rascas.

—Sabes mucho de mi —sonríe Yuuri—. Como yo sé de ti y sé que te preocupa que Jean este mirando mucho a Seung Gil. 

—¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! —dice Víctor con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras abraza a Yuuri más fuerte para ocultar su rostro. 

—Sé que Seung esconde un secreto, lo sentí ese día en la fiesta y parece que Jean también lo descubrió.

Víctor se separa muy rápido de Yuuri al escuchar eso. Mira hacia el pasillo y se queda preocupado por lo que pueda pasar. 

—Tranquilo, es muy ligero su aroma y fácil de esconder —explica el japonés—. Seguro que casi nadie se ha dado cuenta de ello. 

—Solo espero que Jean no lo lastime en caso de que salgan. 

—No lo harán —Yuuri toma el rostro del ruso y le dedica una sonrisa—. Mejor aprovechemos el momento para besarnos.

Le encanta que Yuuri deje esa timidez natural para tomar la iniciativa, sobre todo cuando se pone muy cariñoso. Definitivamente necesita un tiempo a solas para aprovechar todo ese cariño que Yuuri le da cuando están solos. 

Los besos suben un poco de intensidad en el momento que Víctor decide poner a Yuuri sobre su regazo mientras que el pelinegro decide dejar caer sus brazos sobre los hombros del otro. Víctor acaricia con suavidad su espalda hasta que decide colar su mano por la polera de Yuuri.

Ríe el menor entre labios al sentir ese suave contacto de las manos de Víctor. Sienten una especie de cosquilleo en su interior y eso les provoca querer ir más allá.

—Yuuri, me encantas —susurra en el oído del otro y enseguida comienza el cuello del omega, logrando alguno que otro susurro.

Yuuri experimenta unos deliciosos escalofríos que recorren desde su cuello y viajan por su cuerpo. Siente algo inexplicable al estar de esa forma con Víctor, como si necesitara más de él. 

Se sorprende al ver que Víctor lo empuja ligeramente y deja de besar su cuello. Su corazón golpea muy fuerte dentro de su pecho y puede sentir también el de su pareja. Ambos tienen los rostros rojos y tratan de mantener el aire.

—Yuuri, debemos dejar de hacer esto o las cosas podrían salir mal —dice mientras lo mira a los ojos.

Una tremenda angustia invade al menor, sintiéndose menos. Se baja del regazo de Víctor sin mirarlo, pues no quiere que note que sus ojos se han puesto vidriosos. El alfa se da cuenta del sentir del otro y enseguida lo jala para abrazarlo.

—No Yuu, no pienses que es malo —dice el alfa—. Es sólo que me gustas mucho, eres mi novio, te quiero y no quisiera hacer esto en casa de mi amigo. Necesitamos pasar un tiempo juntos, solo tu y yo sin que nos interrumpan ni tampoco tengamos el peligro de ser descubiertos. 

Esa explicación tiene mucha lógica y no hay como contradecirla. Yuuri levanta el rostro de Víctor para darle un beso más, uno tímido y pequeño. 

—Tienes razón, además, todo a su tiempo —sonríe el omega. 

La pizza llega en esos momentos, Víctor y Yuuri van a la puerta para recibirla y pagarla. Lo que extraña a la pareja es que los otros dos no han vuelto y no quisieran que la pizza se enfríe. Incluso colocan la mesa y piden un par de refrescos de la tienda cercana.

—Quizá debemos empezar sin ellos —dice Yuuri haciendo una mueca pequeña. 

—Si, la pizza se está enfriando y además debemos volver a casa pronto —Víctor abre la caja de la más cercana y hace un gesto extraño al ver que la pizza lleva piña—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Se llama pizza hawaiana, es muy rica —Yuuri toma un pedazo de esa misma antes de que Víctor la quite.

—Prefiero la de carnes frías, ¿no crees que la piña hace una combinación extraña? 

—Para nada, eso es lo que la hace deliciosa.

Para cuando terminan de comer, los otros llegan. Se notan algo despeinados a pesar de que intentaron verse lo mejor que se pudo. Víctor mira a JJ con mucho recelo al notar los chupetones en el cuello de su amigo. Yuuri también se da cuenta que Jean tiene una gran mordida entre el cuello y el hombro. 

—Lamentamos no esperarlos —dice Yuuri con una pequeña sonrisa—. Moríamos de hambre y no pudimos esperarlos. 

—S-si, está bien —dice Seung Gil tratando de tomar esa postura propia que siempre tiene—. Jean me ayudaba a guardar unas cosas en el armario y como es muy alto, aproveché su visita.

—Pudiste decírmelo, también soy alto —refunfuña Víctor haciendo una mueca.

Yuuri le da un pequeño codazo sin que se den cuenta los demás. No quiere que se arme una escena de celos como se hizo en la escuela. 

—Será mejor que coman antes de que la pizza esté totalmente fría —sugiere Yuuri. 

—Tienen razón, tengo muchísima hambre —Jean toma el lugar a lado de Seung Gil y ayuda al coreano a abrir una de las cajas.

A la hora de irse, Yuuri toma a Víctor de la mano para adelantarse y dejar a los otros poder despedirse como quisieran. No son nada tontos y lo que menos quiere es interrumpirlos, a él tampoco le gustaría que le hicieran eso. 

Jean los alcanza a los pocos minutos y se van del lugar. Primero pasan a la escuela para que Jean recoja su carro, se despiden de él y se dirigen a casa de Yuuri.

Llegando al onsen, Víctor y Yuuri se quedan un rato más platicando en la entrada de la casa, sin importar que se haga cada vez más noche.

—He estado pensando que deberíamos ir a un viaje —dice Víctor con una sonrisa—. Un fin de semana tu y yo solos, ¿no te gustaría?

El corazón de Yuuri se detiene por completo. ¿Un viaje ellos dos? ¿Solos? 

—T-tu y yo… ¿solos? —tartamudea—. ¿D-dormiremos j-juntos?

No es lo mismo cuando toman esas siestas en casa de Yuuri a pasar en un lugar ellos dos solos, sin que nadie más los moleste. Yuuri trata de mantener la respiración, pero el hecho de pensar que eso es porque podría pasar algo más.

—Bueno, si tu quieres si o pedimos habitaciones separadas para que no te sientas incómodo —continua Víctor—. Pronto terminaremos con estos proyectos y vendrán las vacaciones. Así descansamos un rato. 

Se muerde el labio, siente una enorme emoción de esa gran idea. Abraza a Víctor como símbolo de respuesta de que le encantaría pasar un fin de semana con él.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Siempre existe una habitación en específico donde se llevan las negociaciones y cierres de tratos muy importantes. Por supuesto que ese lugar es completamente confidencial para que nadie pueda escuchar de lo que pase.

La elegante mujer recibe con clase a un hombre de traje que cualquiera podría sospechar de él, pero la confianza que ella le tiene es completamente inquebrantable por los numerosos trabajos que ha hecho para su familia. 

Este hombre conoce hasta los secretos más oscuros de la familia, algo que podría romper toda una armoniosa familia con solo decirlos.

—Sé que es muy tarde para hacerte venir hasta acá —la mujer camina hacia un escritorio mientras saca una caja grande.

—Sabe muy bien que mis servicios para ustedes no tienen un horario en específico —contesta el hombre. 

Una sonrisa fría aparece en el rostro de la bella dama. Al abrir la caja de madera, el hombre se percata de unos grandes fajos de euros. Busca la mirada de la rubia para entender de qué se trata. 

—Sabes que lo más importante para mi es mi familia —dice la mujer con una mirada maternal—. Sobre todos mis hijos, daría lo que fuera para protegerlos. 

—¿De qué se trata esta vez?

Del cajón saca unas fotografías de la fiesta enorme que se realizó hace poco y deja una en específico. Yuuri y Victor bailando juntos y sonriendo con todo el alma. 

—Necesito que me investigues este chiquillo, no me gustaría que Víctor este metido en problemas.

—Sé que una madre no quiere que sus hijos se salgan del corral, quieren todo lo mejor para ellos.

—Así es y yo sé que es lo que le conviene y que no a mi querido Vitenka. Debo saber todo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Y no queremos un escándalo en la familia Nikiforov, es suficiente con tener a un modelo dentro de la familia.

El hombre toma la fotografía para mirar con detenimiento al bello japonés, que sin duda se nota que no es de la sociedad alta y que es posible que sea un caza fortunas.

—Déjeme a cargo de esto. Quedará satisfecha con mi trabajo.

Los labios rojos se curvan con una sonrisa que realmente da miedo, demostrando lo satisfecha que está al escuchar esa respuesta.

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

**Continuará.**


	17. D I E C I S I E T E

La propuesta de salir de vacaciones provoca algunas emociones inexplicables en Yuuri, incluso haciendo que se vuelva más distraído al estar soñando e imaginando todas las aventuras que tendrán en ese fin de semana donde ellos lo pasaran juntos sin interrupciones.

En esa tarde primaveral Víctor y Yuuri se van a un parque a caminar con las manos entrelazadas mientras comen un delicioso helado. Llegan a una banca que tiene un poco de sombra gracias al árbol que está cerca de la jardinera.

—Ya nos hacia falta salir juntos —dice Víctor sonriendo mientras deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del menor.

—Si no es JJ es Yurio los que están siempre pegados a nosotros —agrega Yuuri.

—¿Qué has pensado de la salida?

Escuchar eso hace que el corazón de Yuuri se acelere y sonría de oreja a oreja emocionado. 

—La verdad es que estoy emocionado y me ilusiona la idea de estar contigo, ¿pero a dónde iremos? 

Víctor se levanta para mirar a Yuuri. Se queda pensando unos segundos y cuando la idea pasa por su mente se acerca a besar al azabache.

—No conozco Japón, así que será mejor que tu escojas y cuando necesites el dinero para reservar o algo no dudes en decirmelo.

Eso sorprende mucho al menor que incluso casi tira el helado por esa respuesta. 

—N-no, creo que tengo unos cuantos ahorros y… 

—No Yuu —abraza al japonés—. Fue mi idea y quiero pagar y solventar todos los gastos. No quiero que toques tus ahorros porque no te veré nuevamente enseñando tu piel y bailando sensual a otras personas.

Eso pone muy rojo a Yuuri y quisiera esconder su cara de la vergüenza con solo pensar volver a ese lugar. 

—También he hecho algunas comisiones con mis dibujos y he ganado un poco más —explica Yuuri un poco nervioso—. Podría ayudar en algo y…

—No, yo di la idea y yo pagaré todo —dice Nikiforov tratando de mostrarse serio.

—Entonces cuando tenga decidido que lugar iremos me gustaría que estemos juntos para reservar.

—De acuerdo. 

Terminando el helado, ambos se dan unos cuantos besos para aprovechar la oportunidad que están solos. Al escuchar que el reloj del parque marca las 3 de la tarde, Víctor se separa mirando triste a Yuuri.

—Tengo que irme —dice el alfa levantándose—. He faltado a esas clases especiales y mi padre se enojara si continuo así. 

—Corre, Ceni-Víctor —ríe el azabache haciendo lo mismo—. ¿Vendrás más tarde o irás a casa?

—Supongo que debo aparecer de vez en cuando en la casa —contesta un poco triste. 

Yuuri no puede evitar hacer un puchero, pero mientras sigan en la escuela deben de cumplir con sus obligaciones. Abraza a Víctor con fuerza y enseguida le roba un gran beso, que solo la falta del aire en sus pulmones lo separó.

—Un beso que me dure hasta mañana que te vea —dice el menor con una sonrisa.

—Perdona que no te lleve a tu casa, se nos fue el tiempo —comenta el mayor un poco apenado.

—No te preocupes, no vivo lejos.

Caminan hasta donde dejó el ruso su carro y besa una vez más sus labios antes de que aborde el carro. Yuuri se queda mirando como se aleja su novio y se pierde al doblar la esquina para ir a esa escuela. 

Suspira profundo y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro. No se había percatado, pero estar con Víctor se ha vuelto indispensable en su vida, como el respirar o comer. Espera que su relación perdure mucho tiempo y que nadie se meta o trate de separarlos. 

—¿Yuuri? 

El menor gira al escuchar su nombre y se sorprende al ver a un chico moreno vistiendo de jeans, con una camisa que le queda ligeramente larga de color blanco y dentro una playera pegada de tirantes. Le sorprende ver al joven de esa forma, pues se acostumbró a verlo con esos shorts y medias rotas.

—Phichit —sonríe el japonés al reconocerlo.

Enseguida el recién llegado abraza con fuerza a Yuuri. Tenían rato de no saber nada uno del otro y se alegra de verlo.

—Por fin te encuentro —dice el chico moreno—. Te fuiste sin decir adiós y yo que necesitaba tener un amigo en estos lugares.

—Oh, es una larga charla —Yuuri se siente un poco abochornado—. ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa y platicamos?

—¡Será algo genial! —exclama Phichit emocionado.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Phichit se asombra mucho al ver la casa de Yuuri, sobre todo por que es un onsen. Yuuri y él van a la sala de estar para que puedan platicar un poco. Lleva unas galletas y un poco de café.

—No sé porque no me contaste que vives aquí, pero me encantaría un día bañarme en esas aguas termales —dice Phichit aún impresionado por como es el interior de la casa.

—Eres bienvenido cuando gustes —comenta Yuuri mientras acomoda las tazas sobre la mesa—. Estoy muy sorprendido de haberte encontrado y la verdad me hace muy feliz. Me ayudaste mucho mientras estábamos en el bar. 

—Si, te veía muy tímido. ¿Por qué un chico con un negocio familiar llegó a ese terrible lugar? —Phichit toma asiento y mira a Yuuri en espera de la respuesta. 

Y es que Yuuri fue muy reservado cuando conoció a los chicos. Sentía que no valía la pena contarles su vida, ya que terminaría abandonando el lugar lo más rápido y así pasó. 

—Es una larga historia —la mirada de Yuuri se ve triste—. Mi padre necesitaba una operación y un tratamiento porque tuvo un accidente.

Phichit se sorprende mucho y no duda en abrazar al azabache. Le hubiera encantado saber eso antes y ser más amigable con él mientras trabajaron juntos. 

—Lamento escuchar eso, ¿él está bien?

—¡Si! Gracias a mi novio y su primo mi papá entró a una cirugía y queda esperar que mejore para un próxima. 

—¿Novio? ¡Me debes una enorme conversación Yuuri!

—Espero que tengas mucho tiempo para escucharlo todo —sonríe Yuuri. 

La plática de los chicos se vuelve demasiado interesante. Yuuri le cuenta la historia desde que vio a Víctor entrar por el auditorio preguntando si era el lugar donde darán la charla a los de primer ingreso. Fue maravilloso encontrar a un alfa sumamente guapo el primer día de la escuela, pero saber que irá en la misma carrera fue demasiado emocionante para Yuuri. 

Phichit se queda totalmente enternecido al saber que su amigo logró conquistar a ese alfa que tanto quiere sin necesidad de ir a ofrecerse o coquetearle. Verlo sonreír de una manera totalmente pura cada vez que pronuncia su nombre le da la satisfacción de que todo está mejorando para él. 

—Tenemos la tradición de que él me lleva un chocolate caliente en las mañanas y yo llevarle el almuerzo —continua Yuuri.

—Debe de ser algo muy especial —agrega Phichit mientras recarga sobre sus manos la barbilla y los codos sobre la mesa—. Me encantaría conocer a alguien así de especial. 

—Víctor lo és —Yuuri sonríe con un poco de tristeza—. Sólo que parece que no le agrado a su familia, me invitó a una fiesta y su madre no dejó de verme como un bicho raro que arruina el cuadro de la familia perfecta.

—¿Y eso crees que le importe a Víctor? Si te invitó a una fiesta familiar fue para demostrarle a su mamá que él te eligió.

—Lo que tengo miedo es que me diga que soy un caza recompensas o algo por el estilo y quiera separarnos. 

Phichit toma de los hombros a Yuuri y le dedica una sonrisa tierna.

—Si el amor es más fuerte, cualquier adversidad no los va a separar —comenta el moreno—. No dejes que nadie te arrebate lo que más amas. 

Yuuri se sorprende mucho al escuchar la palabra última palabra. ¿Amor? ¿Lo que siente por Víctor es más que un simple querer? Su corazón se acelera de solo pensarlo y devuelve la sonrisa al otro.

—Tienes razón, no voy a dejar que nadie ni nada nos separe —mira hacia su taza—. Me ha dicho que salgamos un fin de semana juntos, como unas pequeñas vacaciones. 

—¿De verdad? ¡Y estarán solos! —Phichit toma las manos de Yuuri demostrando la emoción de pensar unas escenas románticas como en las películas—. Deberías comprar lencería sexy y algunas cosas para que llegue el momento y…

—¡¿De qué hablas?! —Yuuri abre demasiado los ojos y la sangre se le sube al rostro—. ¡N-no vamos a ha-hacer eso!

Phichit lo mira extrañado y entonces se da cuenta de lo que pasa. Comienza a reírse de la situación porque le parece un poco ilógico.

—Subias a esa barra a hacer esos bailes sumamente sensuales y ahora resulta que tu… Yuuri, ¿de verdad eres virgen?

El japonés se pone sumamente nervioso que no sabe ni dónde esconder la cabeza de la vergüenza que siente. 

—Puedo llevarte a alguna tienda y enseñarte algunas cosas que conozco, puedes confiar en mí y estar tranquilo.

—Aún no sé a dónde iremos de vacaciones. 

—¡Oh! ¡Yo sé dónde! —Phichit se acerca un poco más a Yuuri para mostrarle el celular unas imágenes bonitas. 

Lo que ven son unas aguas termales ubicadas en Nyuto Onsen-kyo ubicados en la prefectura de Akita. Yuuri queda maravillado de ver los manantiales y los lugares de hospedaje. 

Con todas esas fotografías se imagina esas vacaciones con Víctor, incluso piensa que sería mejor escoger un lugar de alojamiento con algunas tradiciones aprovechando que su novio no conoce Japón. 

Le pide a Pichit que le envíe todos esos enlaces para que más tarde se dedique a verlos con calma en su computadora antes de enseñarle el atractivo lugar a Víctor. 

—Seguro que la pasarán de maravilla —dice el moreno con una sonrisa.

—Ya estoy emocionado, quiero que llegue ese día —agrega Yuuri—. Pero hemos hablado mucho de mí, ¿qué tal te va?

El moreno también muestra una sonrisa de emoción, pues lo que le acaba de pasar ese día se lo tiene que contar a alguien que de verdad merece saber su felicidad. 

—Por fin entré a la universidad, estaré en la carrera de periodismo y fotografía —comenta el chico poniendo un folleto sobre la mesa.

Yuuri se asombra demasiado al leer el nombre de la escuela.

—Estarás en la misma universidad y lo mejor, ¡estarás cerca de donde estudio!

—¡Eso me pone más feliz! —Phichit no le importa invadir el espacio de Yuuri, quien se queda un tanto helado por el afecto del otro—. Por cierto, ya no trabajamos en el DD boys. El dueño lo vendió y nos ha pagado una buena pasta a mi y a Michelle.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Qué fue de Michelle?

—Es muy raro, solo me comentó que con ese dinero podrá hacer una transferencia de escuela al extranjero para volver a casa. 

—Ya veo, esperemos que le vaya muy bien.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

En la noche no muy lejos de ahí.

Suele ir a estos lugares cuando se siente solo, pero últimamente se ha sentido sumamente ignorado por sus amigos e incluso ya ninguna de sus conquistas suele saciar ese hueco que siente, ni siquiera la joven que está aferrada a su pecho mientras besa su cuello.

Ahora no le importa cuanta chica atraiga con ese atractivo físico que enamora a quien sea. Puede tener cualquier persona en la palma de su mano para atacar como un íncubo, pero esta ocasión él es el que está hechizado.

¿Será una maldición? ¿El precio que tiene que pagar por haber jugado de esa forma sucia con todas las personas que ha salido? Suspira profundo mientras se lleva la mano libre hacia el cabello para peinarlo. 

Gruñe ligeramente mientras se levanta del sillón dejando completamente sorprendida a la chica morena.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no te excito? —dice la chica mientras relame sus labios—. Puedo hacerte sentir mucho mejor si nos vamos de este lugar —se levanta para abrazarlo y acariciar esa espalda musculosa. 

Otabek frunce el ceño y se separa de la chica dando entender que está más que molesto. Se acerca al balcón con un trago en mano para mirar a las personas bailar en la parte de abajo totalmente metidos en la música del DJ de esa noche.

—¡Ja! ¡Eres de esos que presumen ser buenos en la cama cuando ni siquiera saben como tratar a una dama! 

El alfa mira a la chica muy molesto que hasta logra estremecerla y retroceder. 

—Sinceramente no “calientas” como presumes —dice Otabek bebiendo por completo ese shot—. Largo de aquí.

Y sin decir algo, la joven se va completamente molesta diciendo que todo fue una pérdida de tiempo estar ahí. 

Él ya no es el mismo de siempre y eso le asusta muchísimo. Sus amigos se burlan de lo que le pasó: se ha encaprichado con un omega varón, algo que se había jurado que nunca le pasaría. 

Esos ojos color esmeralda son difíciles de quitarse de la mente, su rostro y esa piel suave que desearía poder tocar, los labios que le encantaría besar y amanecer a su lado.

Y pareciera que el destino le quiere conceder un deseo. Lo ve bailar solo muy cerca del DJ, esos movimientos hipnotizan a quien sea y por lo visto no es el único que le ha clavado los ojos. 

Se acerca un alfa para bailar con él, algo que le hierve la sangre a Otabek. No duda en querer bajar lo más rápido que pueda para detenerlo y que no se le acerque al rubio. 

Atraviesa toda la pista pensando de qué manera alejar al tipo y alcanza a ver que el alfa quiere a fuerzas llevarse del lugar al omega, por lo que corre más rápido empujando a las personas que se le atraviesen. 

Pero al ver como ese omega golpea duro al hombre fuerte y que ese se aleje de ahí lo deja sin aliento. No es de esa clase de omegas que muestre debilidad. Las apariencias engañan.

Y en el momento que el DJ decide cambiar la canción los ojos verdes se dan cuenta de la presencia del otro. El corazón de Otabek se detiene al ver que el rubio le invita bailar esa nueva música.

Sin titubear acepta la invitación comenzando a bailar muy cerca de él. Yuri se acerca muy sensual a él al grado de moverse muy pegados al ritmo. La pista se incendia con la pareja que incluso causa envidia a algunos de los presentes. 

Ambos se ven sumamente sensuales y sexys, acariciando más allá de lo permitido. Las caderas del rubio se mueven tan deliciosamente que Otabek comienza a perder la cabeza. 

Yuri le sonríe levemente mientras le invita a tomarlo de las caderas mientras se acerca un poco más a él. De vez en cuando acerca sus labios al otro para molestarlo y frustrado creyendo que lo besaría. Yuri se burla relamiéndose los labios y mordiéndose ligeramente.

¿Así se siente que jueguen con uno? Le frustra que el menor lo provoque de esa manera. Normalmente él es el que domina al otro para que haga lo que quiera, pero esta vez se ha topado con un omega dominante que es capaz de doblegarlo. 

Al terminar la canción, Yuri le da un ligero beso en los labios y se separa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, enseñándole quien manda ahí. 

El mismo alfa de hace unos momentos se acerca para pedir disculpas e invitar a Yuri a su palco privado. 

—Vete de aquí, tengo planes con este guapo —Yuri se aferra al cuerpo de Otabek—. ¿Nos vamos? —se voltea a ver a al moreno.

Entonces Otabek sonríe maravillado por esa respuesta y no duda en salir del lugar con el omega de la mano.

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

**Continuará.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holi fantasmitas!  
> No he abandonado este fic, es sólo que me cuesta trabajo estar editando los capítulos de los otros. Esos si están terminados, pero quiero arreglar los errores que se me pudieron escapar (qué de seguro debe de haber otros que no he visto).   
> Es por eso que voy actualizando de manera lenta, pero no voy a dejar este fic sin terminar. Les agradezco mucho su apoyo y que estén aun leyendo mis historias. (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


	18. D I E C I O C H O

Si se pusiera a recordar cuantas chicas llegó a llevar a esa cama tendría un contador sobre la cabecera. Pero nada se compara con la persona que llevó esa noche.

Disfrutó de esa deliciosa piel blanca besando cada recóndito lugar y los ojos color esmeralda los pudo ver de cerca. Los dulces besos del omega rubio se han tatuado en su alma que necesitará volver a besarlos. 

Se gira entre las sábanas para buscar esos hermosos ojos, pero se lleva una enorme sorpresa al ver que ese lado de la cama está vacía. Eso le genera una sensación muy triste, pues quería continuar estar a lado de ese chico.

No le queda de otra que levantarse y tomar algo de comida. Pudo invitarle el desayuno, prepararle algo rico que él pudiera hacer. Mientras está en el comedor, se da cuenta de lo solitaria que es su vida. 

¿Será el porqué busca compañía en diferentes mujeres? ¿Tratar de llenar un vacío que sus padres le han dejado en toda su miserable vida? 

Quisiera llamar a Yuri para cuestionar el porqué se fue tan temprano, ¿eso es lo que se siente cuando deja a una mujer? Ahora deberá pedirle a Víctor que le dé el número telefónico del rubio.

Y pareciera que es escuchado. Una llamada entra al celular de Otabek y no duda en contestar al leer el nombre. 

—¿Diga?… ¿De verdad?… Si, pero…. Bien, allá los veré. 

Al colgar sonríe levemente. Quizá su suerte puede cambiar un poco más. 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

En la casa de los Katsuki, Yuuri y Yuri se encuentran metiendo un poco de comida en una enorme canasta, parece que tienen un gran sábado planeado por todo lo que han guardado. Víctor y JJ también están metiendo muchas cosas en las cajuelas de sus respectivos carros. 

Seung Gil está ayudando a los otros omegas en preparar alimentos, solo esperan que no sean demasiados invitados.

—Invité a un amigo, él está encantado de conocer a más personas en Japón —agrega Yuuri con una pequeña sonrisa. 

—¿Pues cuantos planean que vayan a la playa? —pregunta Seung Gil con seriedad.

—Creo que varios, hemos llenado ya la tercera canasta de tanta comida —contesta el japonés. 

—Y solo quería que fuéramos nosotros 4 y Seung Gil —gruñe el omega rubio.

Pareciera que Yuri y Seung Gil no se llevan bien, sobretodo desde que el rubio se enteró de la relación que tiene con JJ. No le queda de otra más que tratar de tolerarlo. 

Mari se acerca a ver lo que ocurre en la cocina, había sido invitada, pero tiene planes con Daniell esa tarde. Sonríe feliz de ver que su hermano ha roto ese caparazón que no lo dejaba hacer amigos. Aún hace unos meses solo tenía a JJ y a su diario, ahora tiene bastantes amigos. 

Terminando de guardar todo, llegan otros invitados más. El primero en llegar es el sensual rubio Chris Giacometti. Entre él y Víctor ya se ha arreglado todo el malentendido, algo que es muy bueno para su amistad. 

—Debieron decirme que eramos bastantes para pedir prestada la camioneta a mis padres —dice el hombre mientras se recarga sobre el carro de Nikiforov con una pose sexy.

—El plan era usar solo el carro de JJ, pero Yuuri y yo hemos llamado a más personas y ahora usaremos el mío —contesta Víctor mientras se coloca unas gafas de sol.

Yuuri se acerca a su pareja con emoción abrazándolo por la cintura. Víctor lo acepta con felicidad entre sus brazos. 

—Ya estamos listos, solo falta Otabek y mi amigo —dice Yuuri con emoción.

—Espero que tu amigo sea bello como tú, lindo Yuuri —agrega el suizo. 

Ese comentario sonroja a Yuuri y Víctor lo esconde con miedo a que lo vaya a tocar como en una ocasión que apretó uno de sus glúteos mientras estaban en el pasillo de la escuela.

—¡Yuuri!

El mencionado sale del escondite para ver que el recién llegado no es nada más y nada menos que Phichit. El japonés se separa para saludar al moreno con un abrazo de felicidad. Chris no deja de mirar a los omegas, impresionado de la belleza del tailandés. 

—Recuerdame darle un bonito obsequio a tu novio —dice Chris quitándose las gafas para observar mejor al menor.

—Y quizá uno más para pedirle disculpas, debes de reconocer al recién llegado cuando estuviste haciendo de espía encubierto —dice con sarcasmo el ruso.

—Lo mantendré en mente. 

Al ver la hora, JJ sugiere que es mejor que se adelante un grupo a la playa para apartar lugar. En el carro junto al canadiense van Seung Gil y Yurio.

Y al final llega Otabek haciéndose notar como siempre. Pero algo en él se nota algo completamente diferente que nadie se da cuenta del sufrimiento del alfa.

—Ya estábamos a punto de dejarte —dice Chris mientras se acomoda dentro del carro del ruso. 

—También creí que no los alcanzaría —confiesa el kazajo mientras toma lugar a lado de Phichit—. ¿Y Yura?

—Yuri se tuvo que adelantar con los demás para apartar lugar —explica el japonés. 

Hace una pequeña mueca que solo Yuuri nota. Ya estando todos listos se van a alcanzar a los otros. Phichit se encuentra tan emocionado que no le importa estar tomando muchas fotografías. 

—Estoy muy feliz de que me hayan invitado —sonríe el moreno—. Lo tomare como la fiesta de cumpleaños más linda que puedo tener.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —pregunta Chris sorprendido.

—El 30 de abril, es en dos semanas —contesta.

—Oh, de haberlo sabido pudimos comprar un pastel para celebrar. 

—Estoy bien así, nunca antes había tenido una reunión con personas amables como ustedes. 

Yuuri sonríe enternecido escuchar como Phichit parlotea detrás del carro con Chris y eso que toda la noche estuvo muy preocupado de que el moreno no encajara con los amigos de su novio, incluso siente algo de envidia. 

Al llegar a la playa, Yuuri se siente aliviado de ver que no hay tantas personas en la zona. El lugar donde apartaron está cerca del mar y ya han montado las sillas, las enormes sombrillas e incluso colocaron el hielo sobre las hieleras y las bebidas. 

La relación de JJ y Seung Gil la ocultan a todos. Para la mayoría, el coreano es un alfa, incluso Otabek y Chris creen en ello. Los únicos que saben son Yuuri, Víctor y Yurio. 

—Uff, que bueno que ya llegaron —dice Seung Gil con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Alguien me puede ayudar con el bloqueador? 

—¡Claro! —inocentemente Phichit se acerca al coreano. 

Jean se muerde las ganas de ser él quien le ayude a su pareja. Voltea a ver hacia otro lado para evitar alguna clase de escena de celos. Chris sonríe de ver a Phichit y a Seung Gil, creyendo que la competencia por el omega será una gran batalla ese día. 

Otabek ve a Yuri sentado en una de las sillas colocándose el bloqueador sobre los brazos. Ver su linda piel le recuerda lo que hicieron anoche, por fortuna es bueno en no dejar marcas. Se acerca a él, sintiendo como su corazón bombea con fuerza. 

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunta Otabek.

Yuri lo mira desde el rabillo del ojo y se voltea para darle la espalda mientras que por el hombro coloca la botellita del bloqueador. El alfa se acerca gustoso de poder apoyar al otro.

Sentir esa suave piel le hace erizar la suya. Quisiera besarlo nuevamente y hacerle el amor. 

—Te fuiste sin esperar a que te sirviera el desayuno —susurra el kazajo. 

Silencio total mientras que el el alfa continúa masajeando el cuello y hombros del otro. Al terminar Yuri se voltea con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa sarcástica. 

—¿Esperabas que me quedara a recibir la mañana a tu lado? —dice en tono burlón. 

—S-Si —Otabek se siente completamente perplejo de esa contestación—. Creí que tu… 

—Vamos, Beka. Tu conoces mejor que nadie cómo funciona esto —Yuri se levanta de la silla y se coloca un sombrero—. Eso fue sexo casual, sin sentimientos ni nada. 

El modelo se aleja del otro dejándolo helado. Ver como Yuri se hace lucir en el lugar como todo un pavorreal e incluso alcanza a ver como le guiña el ojo a JJ. 

Otabek no esperaba sentir el rechazo cuando se interesara en alguien. Siendo él un alfa que todas desean y se da el lujo de escoger con quien pasar la noche, el único omega barón con el que estuvo fue capaz de hacerlo sentir mierda.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

—Vamos, Yuuri —le dice su amigo tomándolo de la mano para caminar hacia el vestidor—, quítate esa camisa y vamos al mar. 

Pero el japonés se detiene. Nunca ha estado en la playa con amigos ni mucho menos con su novio, además de que no se ha mostrado del todo con Víctor. Mira de lejos a todos luciendo un espectacular cuerpo, incluso Yuri resalta mucho en el panorama. 

Su mirada se detiene en Víctor. Ya lo había visto hace unas semanas cuando fue al onsen con Yuri, pero desde que estan planeando el viaje a Yuuri no se le ha quitado la idea de de que estarán solos. 

Lo observa con detenimiento, cada detalle de su torso desnudo, las largas y fuertes piernas… como se ajusta ese short en su cuerpo y como resalta su musculatura. Suspira con mucha profundidad.

La risita divertida de Phichit rompe el momento de Yuuri, logrando que se le suba toda la sangre al rostro. 

—Yo sé que te verás igual de atractivo que él —dice el moreno con una sonrisa—. Así te acostumbras estar cerca de él para cuando vayas al viaje.

La inseguridad y la baja autoestima de Yuuri lo domina por completo y termina corriendo hacia la sombrilla para cubrirse con una de las toallas. Phichit se queda completamente perplejo, lo sigue y se sienta a su lado totalmente preocupado.

—Es solo que… con la luz del bar podía usar “esa” ropa sin miedo que vieran… —se levanta ligeramente la camisa y muestra su costado. Hay unas pequeñas rayitas que lo hacen sentir avergonzado, pues hubo un tiempo que subió mucho de peso y se generaron esas estrías.

—Oh Yuuri —sonríe con ternura Phichit—. Que no te hagan sentir mal, yo tengo unas. Mira —levanta un poco su short para enseñarle que en el muslo tiene estrías también—. Son normales, la piel se rompe cuando crece demasiado. Hasta las famosas que presumen ser delgadas las tienen.

Ríe levemente. Yuri se acerca a ellos notando que Yuuri está debajo de una de las toallas. Mueve de lado a lado al entender que su autoestima está atacando.

—No te sientas mal —dice Yuri revolviendo la cabeza—. No te ves mal, eres muy lindo y no tengo que estar diciendo más cosas. Así que haz caso.

Esas palabras levantan el ánimo al japonés. Mira hacia los chicos jugar con una pelota completamente entretenidos. Sonríe y se levanta de la silla dejando caer la toalla.

—Tienen razón, iré a nadar con ustedes —dice mientras se quita la camiseta.

—Cielos, Katsudon, te hace falta una buena dosis de vitamina D —ríe Yuri.

Antes de dejar a Yuuri ir con Víctor, Yurio y Phichit sugieren una sesión de fotos. Acepta con timidez y deja que los otros decidan que poses escoger, incluso se divierten mucho jugando así.

En un momento de distracción nota a Víctor solo acercándose al mar. El menor no duda en acercarse a él para hacer compañía al ruso. 

—¿No está fresca? —pregunta Yuuri colocándose a su lado.

—Hay playas más frías que estas, además refresca —Víctor gira para ver a Yuuri y se sorprende mucho al verlo solo con el short azul.

No se le ocurre qué decir, sonríe de oreja oreja y toma a Yuuri de ambas manos para quedar de frente. Yuuri se sonroja un poco, pero acepta el echo de mostrarse así ante su amado.

—Eres hermoso, Yuuri —susurra con suavidad—. Todo tu… cielos —ríe levemente mientras lo invita entrar más al mar hasta llegar a la cintura—. Me fascinas en todas tus maneras de vestir, pero hoy lograste que tuviera… algo entre mi short.

Eso logra que el menor se vuelva completamente rojo y se agache para cubrirse con el agua hasta el cuello.

—Y-yo no se que decir… esto también me está…

Víctor nota que tiembla ligeramente de nervios y no duda en acercarse un poco a él.

—Perdóname si te incomode, Yuu —besa su frente—. Es solo que no puedo de dejar de mirarte o pensar que eres completamente hermoso, todo tu lo eres.

Los ojos chocolate de Yuuri posan sobre el ruso completamente sorprendido. Eso lo hace sentir bello y deseado. 

—¿Quieres ir a caminar? —pregunta Yuuri. 

—Creo que estoy mejor aquí, tengo un pequeño problema y no quiero que nadie se de cuenta. 

Entiende que es lo que quiere decir. Sabe que es normal una erección y muchas veces las llegó a ver a aquellos hombres que lo vieron bailar en el bar. Pero ver que le ha provocado una a Víctor siente una sensación extraña y a la vez le gusta. 

—¿Te estoy incomodando? 

Yuuri niega con la cabeza, pero tampoco sabe qué hacer en esos momentos.

—También eres muy apuesto —susurra Yuuri— ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte a calmar? 

Víctor se sonroja ahora y quisiera esconderse por esa sugerencia. Le da mucha pena pedirle a Yuuri que lo masturbe o cualquier otra situación que lo pueda incomodar. 

—Estoy seguro que en algún momento se calmaran las cosas o tendré que ir al baño —contesta el alfa. 

—¿Quieres que me vaya? 

—No, mejor nademos un rato antes de comer o jugar. ¿Te parece si nos vamos a las olas? 

—De acuerdo. 

Yuuri y Víctor caminan hacia un punto en que las olas se rompen en la playa, metiéndose ligeramente un poco más al mar para poder brincarlas. 

Se divirtien un rato, incluso Víctor le dice cómo romper una ola cuando es más alta que él. Lo toma de la mano y le pide que se lance con él. 

Al principio eso le da miedo a Yuuri, pues teme que las corrientes los jalen. Pero con Víctor a su lado nada le teme porque sabe que él no le hará daño, confía ciegamente en él.

Cansados deciden ir a la orilla a comer un poco y beber refrescos. Los otros están jugando con unas pistolas de agua atacándose unos a otros y al final el victorioso es Phichit.

Ya para cuando la tarde noche cae, los chicos se retiran de la playa diciendo que deben de volver pronto. Llegando a la casa de Yuuri, Yurio entra refunfuñando al onsen dirigiéndose a su habitación; JJ se ofrece en “llevar” a Seung Gil y Otabek se les cuela; Chris también decide irse con Phichit, quienes sugirieron ir a otro lado, pero nadie quiso ir más que ese par. Víctor se da cuenta que Chris estará coqueteando con Phichit.

—No quiero volver a casa —se queja Víctor mientras abraza a Yuuri, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro.

El omega lo abraza con fuerza y disfruta del aroma que desprende sus cabellos mezclado con el aroma del mar. Tampoco quiere que se vaya a su casa. 

—Quédate —susurra el azabache.

Víctor se sorprende mucho de esa respuesta, abraza con más fuerza a Yuuri. Es una gran idea, poder seguir más tiempo con él y disfrutar de su compañía. Se separa levemente de su novio para verlo, contemplando esos ojitos lindos que brillan.

—¿No sé enojarán tus padres? —pregunta Víctor.

—Creo que no, ellos te conocen y sé que no te aprovecharas del momento —comenta Yuuri con tranquilidad. 

—Ten seguridad de ello —sonríe el alfa. 

Ambos entran a la casa tomados de la mano. Yuuri se da cuenta que sus padres están completamente dormidos, desde que tiene problemas su padre duerme demasiado y su mamá quiere permanecer cerca de él.

Mari tampoco está, se da cuenta porque su habitación está con la cama hecha y las luces apagadas. Yuri ya duerme también, por lo que no tiene que dar explicaciones de que Víctor se quede en la casa.

—Yuuri, sé que es mucho pedir —Víctor toma asiento en la silla del escritorio—. ¿Pero me puedo bañar? Me siento pegajoso por la arena. También si me puedes prestar ropa, pues solo traigo el short para descansar.

—Oh sí, ahora mismo te busco ropa cómoda. 

Yuuri busca en su armario un par de prendas que le llegaron a quedar grande al comprarlas por internet, pero esta completamente seguro que le quedaran a su novio. Después busca una toalla limpia para prestarsela y lo guía al baño explicando cual es la llave fría y la caliente.

—Iré a tomar también una ducha en el cuarto de mis padres —comenta Yuuri—. Te veré en la habitación.

—Gracias, Yuuri —Víctor aprovecha que el menor está cerca de él para darle un beso en su frente. 

El omega sonríe y deja a su novio bañarse con tranquilidad. Regresa a su cuarto a tomar ropa limpia y camina hacia la habitación de sus padres, quienes duermen con tranquilidad. El menor agradece que son de sueño pesado para que no se den cuenta de su presencia.

Siempre le gustó bañarse ahí, es más grande y de niño disfrutaba usar la tina. Se siente feliz, fue un gran día para él y parece que la noche continuará de manera agradable.

Quizá debe ver si hay para cenar o preparar un poco, pues comieron ligero en la playa para poder seguir jugando y tiene algo de hambre. Le arde un poco el agua en la espalda, tiene la sensación que se quemó un poco más de la cuenta a pesar de que se puso bastante bloqueador. 

Terminando de bañarse, secarse y ponerse el pijama, sale con cuidado del baño para no hacer mucho ruido a sus padres, quienes duermen como una roca. 

Camina con cuidado preguntándose si Víctor ya terminó de bañarse o si ya estará esperando en su habitación. 

Al abrir se da cuenta que hay un hombre sensual desnudo de espaldas. Hay gotas de agua que resbalan por toda su piel y el cabello completamente desordenado. Sin duda es lo más sensual y sexy que ha visto en toda su vida. 

Se queda en shock por unos segundos y al momento que el hombre voltea a ver a Yuuri, nota lo anonadado que está. 

—¿Yuuri? —pregunta el alfa sorprendido. 

El omega sólo cierra la puerta dejándolo sólo para que pueda vestirse. Aún nervioso y sin poder decir algo, se recarga sobre la puerta tratando de procesar lo ocurrido. 

Su corazón late con mucha fuerza y no sabe porque siente una sensación extraña que le causa muchos estragos en su ser. Trata de calmarse, pero solo se altera más. 

Supone que justo eso le pasó a Víctor en la playa cuando lo vio en traje de baño. Por fortuna la sudadera es más grande que puede ocultar la erección del menor. 

La puerta se abre y los brazos de Víctor rodean su cuerpo dejando caer su nariz sobre su cuello. 

—¿Estas bien? —susurra Víctor. 

Yuuri asiente nerviosamente. Tener a Víctor abrazándolo no lo ayuda en calmarse, si no todo lo contrario. 

—¿Tienes hambre? Iré a hacer algo de comer rápido —Yuuri se zafa del abrazo del otro dejándolo completamente sorprendido. 

Baja a toda velocidad a la cocina y se queda sentado unos segundos mientras espera que pase. No puede hacer nada en esos momentos e incluso le avergüenza que lo encuentren en ese estado. 

Decide ir a buscar en el refrigerador algo para distraer su mente y encuentra un poco de arroz guardado, eso le ayudaría a hacer algunos onigiris. También calienta un poco de té para acompañar los alimentos. 

Sobre una charola va colocando los alimentos, la tetera y unas tazas. Guarda los alimentos en el refrigerador y en el momento que lo cierra ve a su mamá parada. Casi grita del susto que le dio, pues no la escuchó ver.

—Hola Yuuri —saluda con gentileza y luego mira hacia la charola que Yuuri está preparando. Se le nota la preocupación en su rostro, pero aun así trata de sonreír—. ¿Vicchan está en la casa?

—Si —contesta Yuuri con un poco de culpa—. Ofrecí que se quedara porque no quería volver a casa. ¿Te molesta? 

—Está bien y sé que Vicchan es un buen muchacho, además tu eres una persona ya adulta y eres responsable —comenta Hiroko sonriendo mientras se sirve un poco de agua—. Y si te sientes incómodo, puedes usar la cama de tu hermana. Ella no llegará esta noche.

—Esta bien, mamá —dice Yuuri incómodo por como va el rumbo de la charla—. Aun no planeo tener hijos.

—A mi no me molestaría tener un adorable nieto —ríe la mujer.

Eso pone el rostro del omega completamente rojo como un tomate y hasta siente como le hierve. Se aleja de la cocina antes de que su mamá continue aprovechándose de esos chistes y llega a su habitación.

Su corazón late muy fuerte otra vez, no sabe en qué condiciones encontrará a su novio. No sabría qué hará si lo vuelve a ver desnudo. Al abrir la puerta, se da cuenta que Víctor está sentado sobre la viendo videos en su celular.

—Hola, Yuuri —sonríe al verlo—. Ya traigo ropa para que no salgas huyendo.

Yuuri no contesta, no sabe ni cómo asimilar las cosas en esos momentos y menos con los chistes de nietos sobre su mamá. Coloca la charola y toma asiento en la silla del escritorio.

—No estoy acostumbrado a ver a mi novio desnudo —confiesa Yuuri mientras sirve el té—. Creo que me pasó lo mismo que a ti en la tarde.

—Entonces estamos a mano —se acerca Víctor a tomar una taza de té.

—Debo mentalizarme para cuando nos vayamos de vacaciones.

—Pues espero que no salgas huyendo, pues nuestras vacaciones es el próximo fin de semana.

Yuuri abre demasiado los ojos y revisa en su calendario en el celular, notando que Víctor está en lo correcto. Suspira profundo y mira con un poco de nervios al ruso. 

—Creo que en esos momentos las cosas serán diferentes —concluye el japonés.

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

**Continuará.**


	19. D I E C I N U E V E

La emoción del viaje domina por completo a Víctor. Ese día se levanta temprano para revisar que la maleta esté ordenada y tenga todo lo necesario para la estancia.

Le emociona que saldrá con Yuuri a un lugar completamente desconocido para él y que sólo estarán aislados de todo el mundo. Seung pasará por él, con el pretexto de que le acompañe a ir a ver a su familia y con eso será más que suficiente para poder escapar de su familia. 

Sus hermanos mayores están conscientes del viaje, incluso le sugirieron que usara el avión privado de la familia, pero el menor decide ir de la manera tradicional para no llamar atención. 

—Vitya, ¿ya tienes todo listo? —se acerca la mayor de los hermanos mientras se sienta en la cama.

—Si, ¿conseguiste eso?

La mujer extiende su mano con un sobre. Dentro vienen los papeles de Víctor como pasaporte y visa. 

—Gracias.

—Vitya, no quiero arruinarte el día, pero ya debes irte —comenta la joven—. Parece que mamá está planeando algo y no me gusta nada. 

Víctor se muerde el labio al escucharlo. No duda que su mamá intente detenerlo o que le diga algo referente a Yuuri. 

—Esperaba a Seung.

—No hay tiempo, te sacaré ahora mismo. 

Ambos hermanos bajan por las escaleras lo más rápido posible para que no los alcance Ekaterina.

—¿A dónde irás con esa maleta, Víctor?

Ambos se detienen al momento de tocar la puerta. Giran para encontrarse a la mujer bajando con elegancia las escaleras.

—Ya te había dicho que saldré con Seung este fin de semana —explica el platinado esperando que no lo detengan más tiempo—. Me está esperando. 

—Me parece que debemos hablar de algo urgente —dice la mujer acercándose—. Ya no puedes seguir escapando de mi, debemos hablar del chico que dices que es tu novio.

Ya esperaba esa conversación. Siempre su mamá le discute algo que no le parece, como cuando quiso entrar a un equipo de artes marciales y no al club de tenis, o cuando comentó de la carrera de artes y fue un rotundo no. 

Escucha el claxon de su salvación, se da la media vuelta para dejar a su mamá atrás.

—Lo siento mamá, debo irme —dice el alfa.

—No, esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya —Ekaterina se nota completamente furiosa.

  
  


☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

  
  


Nunca antes había sentido una ansiedad incontrolable en toda su vida hasta ese día. 

Mira el reloj del aeropuerto, creyendo que es completamente tarde y es posible que pierdan el vuelo si su novio no llega. 

Mira a su amigo, quien pone cara de pocos amigos. Aún desconfía de su pareja y por supuesto que no dejará a su amigo en caso de que no llegue. 

Se muerde el labio para tratar de no llorar y aunque se ponga a escuchar música lo pone más nervioso y ansioso. Escucha que nombran su vuelo diciendo que en unos minutos despegan. 

El canadiense mira al azabache con preocupación, esperando que no tenga que verlo sufrir por ese idiota. 

—No va a venir —susurra Yuuri mientras una lágrima baja por su ojo. 

—Entonces déjame ir por él de las bolas y traerlo aquí —gruñe Jean—. Estoy seguro que tuvo algún contratiempo, Seung lo traerá. 

¿Qué haría si no llega? De todos modos su equipaje ya está documentado y tendría que usar el boleto para ir por ello. ¿Lo alcanzaría en el siguiente vuelo? 

—Yuuri, no entres en pánico —dice Jean—. Si ese idiota no aparece me voy contigo y hacemos algo totalmente diferente a tu plan. 

Niega con la cabeza mientras se abraza a sí mismo. Escucha la última llamada para abordar el avión _.  _ Mira al moreno y lo abraza suavemente. 

—Me iré, tengo la esperanza de que me alcance allá —murmura con tristeza. 

Se levanta para pasar a la zona de abordaje, evitando que Jean lo detenga. Mira desde lejos como se pierde y no duda en marcar al celular de su pareja para saber si llegará el otro o correr a comprar un boleto. 

Yuuri entrega los papeles y su boleto a la encargada, logrando pasar con tranquilidad al avión. Busca su asiento y agradece que el suyo esté del lado de la ventana. 

Suspira con mucha profundidad y siente cómo las lágrimas bajan, siendo más gruesas. Mira cómo el avión se va llenando y no hay señales de Víctor. 

No quiere marcarle y escuchar que no irá o no llegará. Aunque otra parte él siente que tiene que ir, pues es algo que llevan planeando desde días atrás. 

Entonces cuando menos se lo espera, ve a su novio caminar entre los pasillos completamente agitado. Yuuri siente un vuelco en su pecho y un gran alivio al verlo. 

—¡Lo lamento mucho, Yuuri! —exclama Víctor tratando de jalar una bocanada de aire mientras toma lugar a su lado—. No pude escaparme de mi madre a tiempo y quería que me quedara hasta que le tuve que hablar a Seung Gil para que pasara a decirle que teníamos prisa. 

—Y-yo creí que no llegarías —chilla el japonés—. Pensé que me iría solo. 

—Jamás, Yuuri. Nunca estarás solo porque siempre voy a estar a tu lado —Víctor busca un pañuelo para limpiarle los ojos a su pareja—. Este viaje lo haremos juntos y será así en toda nuestra vida. 

Asiente el omega con felicidad. Se acomodan en los asientos estirando un poco los pies. Víctor se encargó de comprar los mejores en primera clase. 

No dejan de hablar con emoción sobre ese viaje y lo primero que quieren hacer al llegar al hotel. 

—Es la primera vez que viajo —comenta Yuuri con una sonrisa—. Me alegra mucho que sea contigo. 

—Y yo diré que es la primera vez que viajo en plan turista. Siempre viajamos por cosas de negocios o mudanzas. 

Yuuri recarga su cabeza sobre el hombro de Víctor y le toma de la mano mientras comparten un poco de música con los audífonos. 

El viaje en el avión no dura más de dos horas y al aterrizar, Yuuri le avisa a su familia, a Jean y a Yurio que Víctor está con él y todo está de maravilla. 

El ruso sabiendo que su familia lo estaría molestando decide bloquear todo teléfono de sus padres y deja solo el de sus hermanos mayores para avisarles que todo movimiento que hagan. 

Al tomar las maletas, van a la terminal de autobuses para que los lleve a su destino. Aún con el entusiasmo y la felicidad de estar uno junto al otro no les importa que el traslado sea una hora más. 

Víctor deja que sea Yuuri el que tome la iniciativa de hablar con los encargados o incluso al llegar al lugar conversar con las personas que van pasando para que los guíen y llegar a su destino, a pesar de que Víctor tiene un mapa completamente elaborado para ir al hotel. 

Llegando a su destino, se quedan completamente asombrados al ver algunas de las aguas termales. Son completamente diferentes a las de Hasetsu y ambos ya quieren entrar a probarlo. 

Yuuri es el que los registra en la recepción, que por suerte él fue quien habló con ellos para hacer la reservación.

Les dan la llave y les explican cómo llegar a su habitación, así como la hora en que se sirve el desayuno, la comida y la cena, como algunos otros detalles. 

Al llegar a la habitación no dudan en lanzarse a la enorme cama matrimonial. 

—Aquí estamos, hemos llegado —dice con emoción el menor. 

—Si, me siento feliz que por fin solo somos tu y yo —Víctor busca la mano de Yuuri para entrelazarla—. ¿Qué quieres hacer primero? 

El estómago de Yuuri contesta antes que él mismo. Se pone un poco nervioso y Víctor ríe de esa acción. 

—En ese caso, ¿vamos al comedor o pedimos servicio de habitación? 

—Me encantaría pedir a la habitación —agrega Yuuri levantándose.

—De acuerdo. 

Yuuri se dedica a explorar la suite que les han dado y descubre que hay un bonito arreglo sobre la mesa que tienen en el pequeño comedor.

También se da cuenta que tienen un baño termal completamente exclusivo para ellos. 

Mientras observa desde el pequeño patio el bosque, el corazón de Yuuri no deja de latir con fuerza en su pecho completamente feliz. Siente que no se merece al novio que tiene, que todo lo bueno que les pasa es porque todo es un hermoso cuento de hadas del cual no quiere despertar. 

Siente como las manos de su novio lo abrazan por la cintura y le deja un beso en su mejilla. 

—Estoy muy feliz, Yuuri —le susurra en el oído—. Gracias por estar conmigo, por compartir cada momento y sé que no es mucho, pero me alegra poder tener este pequeño espacio contigo. 

Yuuri se gira en el abrazo de Víctor para tomarlo del rostro. 

—Yo también estoy muy feliz, gracias por aceptarme y elegirme como tu pareja —le dedica una sonrisa—. Te quiero como nunca antes lo había hecho. 

Víctor le roba un beso apasionado al menor aprovechando el momento y el romance que hay en esos momentos. 

Escuchan que ha llegado servicio y no dudan en ir a comer enseguida pues ambos se sienten hambrientos y en el aeropuerto no pudieron comer algo. 

Después de hacerlo, desempacan las cosas y Víctor decide tomar un baño mientras que Yuuri se esconde en el pequeño comedor para hablar con Phichit. 

—Ánimo, Yuuri —le dice el moreno—. Todo va a salir bien, Víctor te ama y te adora.

—Traje lo que me dijiste que comprara, pero me estoy muriendo de nervios —murmura Yuuri—. Iremos a las aguas termales en unos momentos, pero no me siento listo para estar… bueno, ya sabes a qué me refiero. 

—Pues tienes que irte acostumbrando. Víctor querrá ir más allá de lo que tú piensas. 

Eso pone más rojo de las mejillas a Yuuri. Pero por desgracia tiene razón Phichit. Escucha que la llave de la regadera se cierra y entra en pánico el menor.

—¡Debo colgar! —exclama Yuuri apagando el celular.

Se levanta para ir a su habitación. Decidieron alquilar un espacio con dos habitaciones en caso de que Yuuri se sienta muy inseguro y requiera de privacidad. 

—Yuuri, voy a entrar al onsen de nuestro cuarto —le avisa el ruso para que Yuuri se prepare.

Su corazón se acelera demasiado al imaginarse a Víctor caminar en el otro lado de la habitación totalmente desnudo. La sangre se le sube al rostro con esa imagen mental. Toma sus cosas y se encierra en el cuarto de baño.

Espera que con una relajada ducha pueda sentirse más tranquilo, pero sus pensamientos abruman un poco al nipón. Sale de la regadera y se mira en el espejo, sintiendo que su cuerpo le avergüenza y decide taparse por completo. 

_ "No pasa nada, es tu pareja y si quieres vencer el miedo debes de hacerlo" _ se dice a sí mismo. 

Terminando de secarse se quita la toalla y solo se coloca una en la cintura para cubrir sus partes. Sintiendo el golpeteo de su corazón en su pecho, va caminando hacia el onsen privado que tienen. 

En casa jamás se muestra del todo desnudo, siempre escoge una hora en el que se pueda meter sin que nadie más lo vea. 

Parado en la puerta se vuelve a sentir los nervios sobre él, sus piernas temblar ligeramente y la sangre subirse al rostro. Mira a Víctor sentado disfrutando el agua. Da unos pasos más hasta estar en la orilla del onsen. 

—Yuuri, creí que no vendrías —dice el ruso con una sonrisa. 

Víctor también se nota nervioso de ver a su amado de esa forma, pero para evitar esa desconfianza, le tiende la mano a Yuuri para que entre. El menor sonríe y acepta la invitación. 

Con la ayuda del ruso entra al onsen sin quitarse la toalla que lo cubre y siente la deliciosa sensación del agua caliente en su cuerpo. Eso lo ayuda a sentirse mejor. 

Tomando lugar a lado de Víctor, se pone un poco tímido al sentir el cuerpo desnudo del alfa. 

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta Víctor. 

—S-si —dice Yuuri un tanto nervioso, deja caer su cabeza sobre el brazo de su novio—. Ya he estado en el onsen de la casa, pero siempre entro solo. 

—No te preocupes —Víctor pasa su brazo sobre los hombros del otro para acercarlo más—. Estamos tu y yo nada más, no pasará nada malo. 

—Lo sé, me siento en confianza contigo —sonríe Yuuri. 

—También yo, Yuu. 

Estando sentados y sintiendo el delicioso calor del agua, ambos chicos se relajan demasiado, olvidando todos los problemas que dejaron atrás por unos momentos. Disfrutando de la compañía del otro y platicando de varios temas. 

—Una vez fui a la playa con JJ cuando íbamos en la secundaria, él quería lucirse con unas chicas mientras yo me quedaba bajo la sombrilla resolviendo problemas de álgebra —cuenta Yuuri animado—. Un cangrejo le pellizcó con sus tenazas al entrar al mar. 

Ambos se ríen de esa anécdota. 

—Parece que tú y él se conocen desde muy chicos —dice Víctor un poco celoso. 

—Si, nos conocimos en el kinder y se burlaban de él por intentar hablar japonés, entonces lo defendí de los demás niños aunque terminaron pateandome. Desde entonces él y yo somos buenos amigos. 

—Es lo que veo. Es como Otabek y yo, nos conocimos cuando estudiaba la primaria en Moscú y casualmente nos encontramos en Estados Unidos cuando estudiamos la preparatoria y cuando le dije que vendría a Japón él también me siguió. A Chris lo conocí en un campamento en Suiza y a Seung Gil en Corea cuando estudiaba la secundaria —relata el ruso. 

—Me parece que cuidas mucho a Seung Gil, ¿solo JJ y yo sabemos que es omega? 

—Si, decidimos ocultar su aroma para que pudiera estudiar una carrera que según la sociedad es sólo para alfas. 

Yuuri también siente celos de cómo habla de Seung, aún sabiendo que es la pareja de su mejor amigo. Suspira profundo y mira hacia el cielo, notando que ya empieza a oscurecer. Nota que sus dedos ya se han arrugado por el agua y ya se ha acalorado un poco con el agua.

—Iré a traerte una bata —Víctor se levanta de las aguas y se dirige a la mesita que yace afuera, ahí dejo un par de batas—. Pensé que te daría frió y por eso las dejé cerca. 

Víctor le tiende la mano a Yuuri y le ayuda a salir. Enseguida el ruso lo envuelve con la bata y no duda en abrazarlo para darle calor. Yuuri acepta gustoso el abrazo y alcanza a escuchar los latidos del corazón de Víctor, suena algo más rápido de lo común.

—Debemos entrar o te resfriaras —dice Víctor con suavidad.

Yuuri asiente. Cada quien se va a su habitación para volver a alistarse y traer algo de ropa cómoda. Al terminar, Yuuri y Víctor piden nuevamente servicio de comida y se quedan mirando una película mientras comen.

La felicidad de estar juntos les encanta, desearían que esas vacaciones jamás terminen. La película termina y Víctor apaga la televisión. Se acuesta sobre las piernas de Yuuri y abraza su cintura. El omega acaricia con suavidad el cabello de su novio.

—Me siento muy relajado, puedo quedarme dormido en este lugar —dice Víctor.

—Si quieres vayamos a dormir —sugiere Yuuri.

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo? —pregunta el mayor.

—Por supuesto.

Ambos chicos acomodan el sillón y se dirigen al cuarto de Víctor, así si Yuuri se incomoda puede ir a su habitación. Una vez ahí, Víctor deja que Yuuri se prepare para dormir en el baño mientras revisa los mensajes de su celular.

Ignora los de sus padres, le contesta a Natasha que todo va bien y un par más a Otabek y a Yuri. Apaga el teléfono para que no intenten marcarle, no quiere oír nada de esa familia.

Se sorprende mucho el porqué Yuuri se tarda demasiado dentro del baño, ¿qué estará haciendo? Ha pasado más de media hora y le preocupa que le haya pasado algo.

Se acerca a la puerta y toca con suavidad, esperando la respuesta de Yuuri.

—¡Un momento!

—¿Todo bien, Yuu? —pregunta el alfa.

—S-Si. Espera en la cama.

El alfa obedece y se sienta en la cama. Normalmente nunca usa pijama para dormir, salvo desde que ha pasado noches con Yuuri usa un pijama. Tuvo que comprar una que no lo sofoque con el calor.

Escucha que la puerta se abre y aparece Yuuri portando solo la bata del hotel, algo que sorprende a Victor.

—Disculpa la tardanza. Solo me preparaba para algo —Yuuri se nota muy nervioso, pero toma el suficiente valor para dejar caer la bata de su cuerpo—. Me puse esto para ti.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. V E I N T E

Nikiforov no puede creer lo que está viendo. El aliento se le ha escapado y se ha quedado congelado al ver a Yuuri. No puede ni reaccionar o decirle a Yuuri algo.

El omega porta de una lencería muy bonita con ligueros en los muslos, es de encaje y color negro. Yuuri decide ser valiente para Víctor, mostrarle algo que vio cuando salió de compras con su amigo. 

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta con temor.

El alfa intenta contestar, pero a sus balbuceos no se le entiende nada. Yuuri se sonroja de ver como su novio se ha quedado en shock.

—M-Me fascina, Yuuri. Te ves muy bello y… —traga en seco—, sexy.

Yuuri camina un poco hacia Víctor sentándose en la cama. El aroma del omega se intensifica a propósito, esperando que pueda seducir a su novio.

—Si, me siento bello y sexy.

Se acerca lo suficiente para estar cerca de su novio y mirarlo con detenimiento. Admira la belleza del omega, desde sus largas pestañas hasta la punta de los dedos del pie.

—Me encanta esto —susurra Víctor.

Las mejillas de Yuuri se tiñen de rojo y le dedica una sonrisa. Los aromas de alfa y omega se llenan en la habitación, ambos se acercan con timidez para iniciar un beso.

Las cosas van subiendo de volumen cuando Víctor se siente embriagado con el aroma del omega. El omega termina acostado sobre la cama sintiendo el cuerpo de Víctor encima del suyo mientras le acaricia con suavidad.

El alfa besa con delicadeza el cuello del omega y lo que le provoca estragos es oír un gemido escaparse de su garganta. Se separa un poco para quitarse la parte de arriba del pijama y se pega a él, sintiendo su piel sumamente cálida.

Yuuri disfruta de esas suaves caricias y le encantaría hacer algo por Víctor para que pueda disfrutar ese momento, pero no se le ocurre qué hacer. Siente demasiado calor y con cada roce disfruta de una sensación muy placentera.

—Yuu —susurra Víctor—. Si sientes que estoy pasando de tus límites puedes detenerme.

—De acuerdo —sonríe con timidez.

Víctor prosigue con algunos besos sobre su cuello y teniendo en cuenta que su novio lo puede detener, decide bajar poco a poco por su pecho mientras desliza sus manos con suavidad. Yuuri experimenta un espasmo cuando siente los labios del alfa, una sensación deliciosa sobre su vientre.

El alfa se entretiene con esos pequeños botones rosados del omega y no duda en acariciarlos con suavidad, dibujando con la punta del dedo círculos sobre estos. Algunos gemidos se escapan de la garganta de Yuuri y por más que quiere reprimirlos o ahogarlos en su garganta no lo logra, sintiéndose avergonzado. 

—Déjalos salir —le pide Víctor dejándose caer en él—. Me provocan una deliciosa sensación cuando gimes, sé que lo estoy haciendo bien.

Antes de contestar, Víctor vuelve a besar a Yuuri en sus labios metiendo su lengua en la boca. Yuuri no esperaba esa clase de besos, pero le fascina muchísimo. El alfa baja por su pecho una vez más, recorriendo el abdomen de Yuuri. Toma sus caderas para poder pegarlo a su pelvis. 

Se siente completamente extraño sentir el miembro de Víctor muy duro rozar sobre sus nalgas que incluso se le va el aire por unos segundos. No quiere arruinar el momento, realmente lo está disfrutando, pero su inseguridad le provoca un miedo a que lo vea totalmente desnudo.

Víctor acaricia los muslos del otro besándole en la entrepierna. Se da cuenta que hay un bulto en la ropa de Yuuri, seguramente debe estar incómodo. Siente que debe bajar la ropa interior, pero conoce a su pareja y lo que menos quiere es incomodarlo. 

Levanta a Yuuri para que ambos se sientan sobre sus piernas. El omega se siente un tanto sorprendido al ver que Víctor baja la ropa interior y tiene en su mano su miembro masturbandose. 

—Víctor… yo… no… —se tapa el rostro sintiendo como se le sube la sangre.

—No te haré nada que tú no quieras —Víctor susurra en su oído y enseguida besa sus labios.

Asiente levemente y quita las manos de su rostro. Con las manos temblorosas toma el falo de su novio y comienza a masturbarlo como lo estaba haciendo el ruso hace unos momentos. Al ver que el ruso suspira, disfrutando como lo hace Yuuri.

—Se siente delicioso, ¿te gustaría que también lo haga? —pregunta el alfa.

El omega asiente levemente. Se acomodan en otra posición, Yuuri recargado en las almohadas y abriendo las piernas para que Víctor pueda tener acceso a ese lugar. El alfa retira esa sexy lencería y no duda en tomar el miembro de Yuuri con su mano para comenzar a masturbarlo.

Es extraño que alguien más lo toque, pero al mismo tiempo disfruta como el alfa se empeña a hacerlo sentir bien.

—¿Te gusta?

Asiente levemente. Deja caer su cabeza sobre la almohada mientras intenta contener con su mano los sonidos que se escapan de su boca, pero algo que lo hace gemir más fuerte es sentir la lengua de Víctor jugando con el glande y luego sentirlo dentro de su boca.

Víctor disfruta ver como Yuuri está experimentando esa deliciosa sensación. Sabe que está haciendo bien su trabajo.

—¿Sabes en dónde más puedes sentir placer? —pregunta el ruso despegándose de la entrepierna para ver al menor.

La mirada que el ruso le dedica al nipón le eriza por completo la piel. Sabe que no hay marcha atrás ahora que han llegado a ese punto y su curiosidad muere en saber qué tanto puede disfrutar con su pareja.

—¿E-en donde? —dice tímidamente.

El ruso nuevamente acerca sus labios al falo del nipón mientras acomoda las piernas ajenas. Una vez ahí baja a su ano, el cual ha lubricado gracias a la masturbación de hace unos momentos. Al sentir la lengua del ruso siente como algo recorre su cuerpo, una sensación muy deliciosa.

—En este lugar —enseguida comienza a tocar con su dedo sin introducirlo, haciendo algunos círculos con delicadeza. 

Yuuri si ha llegado a experimentar cuando está en celo y sabe que su punto débil es ahí. 

—¿Quieres que siga o me detenga?

Sintiendo que está más húmeda esa parte, Yuuri le indica que puede continuar. Entonces entra el primer dedo con delicadeza, logrando que el omega gima más fuerte. Víctor se acerca a los labios de Yuuri mientras continúa sacando y metiendo el dedo. 

Sintiendo que está más mojado, decide introducir dos dedos más. Yuuri disfruta demasiado que siente que ya no está pensando, si no dejándose llevar por el momento. Algo parecido como cuando está en celo y desea más. 

—Víctor… —lo llama el omega.

Verlo con ese rostro sonrojado, disfrutando lo que esta haciendo, provoca una gran excitación. 

—¿Si, cariño?

—Por favor —mueve ligeramente las caderas—. Por favor… —no logra terminar de decir la frase al sentir que entra un tercer dedo.

—Lo haré si lo dices —sonríe el alfa. 

El omega se retuerce al sentir como Víctor juega en esa parte, abriendo y cerrando sus dedos. Le avergüenza decirlo y el ruso lo sabe, pero en verdad quiere que lo tome en esos momentos.

—Víctor, por favor —jala una bocanada de aire—. Quiero hacerlo, quiero unirme a ti… quiero que me tomes aquí.

No es lo que espera, pero escuchar que Yuuri le pida que lo penetre con otro juego de palabras es más que suficiente. Acomoda una vez más al omega más hermoso del mundo sobre la cama y se posiciona en su entrepierna.

Tomando su falo decide penetrar lentamente para no lastimar a Yuuri. El omega siente como va entrando poco a poco, resbalando en su interior. clava las uñas sobre las sábanas y muerde la almohada.

Al entrar totalmente en el interior de Yuuri, ambos sueltan un suspiro profundo. Víctor mira a su novio, quien está jadeando un poco sin soltar la almohada.

—¿Te he lastimado? —pregunta el alfa.

—No, para nada —Yuuri le dedica una sonrisa a su pareja y le tiende las manos para que lo abrace—. E-estoy bien.

Acepta estar dentro del abrazo del omega, envolviendolo con su calor y mezclando los sudores. Los ojos color avellana lo miran sin dejar de sonreír, como si le dijera que esta sumamente feliz de estar con él y sólo con su amado en esos momentos.

Deja su mano sobre su mejilla, mientras que con la otra acaricia sus labios con suavidad, como si se tratara de algo sumamente delicado. Es demasiado hermoso, el omega más precioso que ha visto en toda su vida y se siente dichoso de ser su alfa. 

—Yuuri, te amo —susurra.

El corazón del omega se acelera demasiado y siente como golpea dentro de su pecho al escuchar eso. Se cubre el rostro al sentir como la sangre sube a sus mejillas, pero no deja de mirar esos ojos profundos como el cielo.

—T-también te amo, Víctor —dice mientras se retira las manos para dejarlas caer sobre sus hombros.

El ruso sonríe y se acerca a los labios del otro, sintiendo que ambos están perdiendo la cabeza en esos momentos. Poco a poco van aumentando el ritmo de los besos y caricias, empezando con las estocadas lentas.

Estando en esa cama, ambos unidos y juntos se dejan llevar por el sentimiento, el placer y el deseo de permanecer lo más cerca que se pueda, convirtiendose en uno solo. Yuuri va perdiendo el miedo y los nervios, entregándose por completo al alfa que tanto ama.

Contemplando esos gestos, los sonidos que salen del otro y sintiendo como su sexo es apresado por su compañero, Víctor siente que está tocando el cielo. Nunca antes había tenido este tipo de sentimiento, ni tampoco había estado con alguna otra persona. 

Su todo es ese omega, no hay como esconder las cosas ni siquiera con su familia. Nadie va a impedir que pueda hacerlo suyo a ese japonés.

Sintiendo cómo aumenta la temperatura entre ellos, Víctor coloca las piernas de Yuuri sobre sus hombros y comienza a golpear más duro, provocando que el omega disfrute más hasta que se corra sobre su abdomen. Entonces sin detenerse el alfa continúa golpeando más y más duro hasta sentir como el nudo comienza a formarse en el omega.

Se acomoda encima de Yuuri sin bajar el ritmo, tomándolo de las caderas y pegando su pecho sobre el otro. El omega siente cómo se ensancha más y al principio es algo doloroso, pero se va acostumbrando.

El alfa llega al orgasmo llenando al joven nipón todo su interior. Cansado, jadeando y sudando demasiado, recuesta su cabeza sobre el pecho de Yuuri, quien se dedica a hacerle mimos mientras recuperan el aliento.

—Lo lamento, Yuuri —dice el alfa tratando de recuperar el aire—. Yo no quería nudar dentro de ti.

El omega sonríe y envuelve al alfa con sus brazos. Como puede, Víctor coloca un par de sábanas encima de sus cuerpos para que no sientan el frío.

—No me molesta, al contrario —comenta el omega—. Quisiera saber una cosa, Víctor.

—¿Qué cosa, mi amor?

Yuuri sonríe por ese sobrenombre tierno.

—¿Por qué te fijaste en mi? ¿Qué te hace creer que yo soy la persona adecuada para ti?

Víctor se levanta para acercarse al rostro de Yuuri y dejarle unos besos en los labios, perdiéndose en esos ojos color avellana.

—Recuerdo mi primer día en la universidad. Llegaste tarde y te tocó sentarte a mi lado, no hablamos nada y noté que mi pluma se había descompuesto, entonces te pedí prestada una y pude ver esos lindos ojos que me encantan —comienza a contar Víctor—. Luego veía lo tímido que eres con las demás personas y tratabas de esconderte, algo que se me hacía algo tierno y lindo. Sin querer comencé a interesarme más en ti y necesitaba alguna forma de acercarme a ti más allá que compañeros de clases.

—¿Y esa pluma era un pretexto para acercarte a mi algún día?

—Si, pero no hubo necesidad. Te encontré en vacaciones sobre la banca y notaba que te encontrabas en una situación difícil.

—Ah sí, cuando tenía fiebre.

—Si —Víctor besa con delicadeza sus labios—. Fue el pretexto perfecto para poder escribirte y hablarte. Le di a Mari mi teléfono para que me marcaras, pero nunca lo hiciste y por eso fui a buscarte. 

—No podía creer que Víctor Nikiforov estuviera buscándome. Siempre fue el chico popular de la escuela, pertenece al club de los 4 diamantes y eso es como un título de la realeza. 

—¿Qué dices? —ríe levemente—. Chris y Otabek lo inventaron sólo porque nuestras familias son multimillonarias y así se harían más interesantes para atraer omega y mujeres. A Seung y a mi no nos gusta ese título, solo somos estudiantes como todos. 

—Siendo un omega de bajos recursos no estoy a tu altura. Viste como tu madre me desaprobó. 

—Ella nunca está contenta. A mi hermana la hizo sufrir mucho cuando estaba en su carrera y le tiene cierto rencor. 

—También no quiero que le haga algo a Mari. Ella y Daniell…

—Si, pareciera que lo de ellos es demasiado serio también. No te preocupes, ya estamos hartos de que ella y papá quieran meterse en nuestras vidas creyendo que pueden controlar todo. 

El miedo de Yuuri es enorme con pensar que es lo que pueden hacer si quisieran separarlo de Víctor. El simple hecho de imaginarlo y pensarlo le aterra demasiado que incluso siente que moriría de tristeza si él se va. Se muerde el labio evitando derramar lágrimas. 

—No quiero que nos separen —abraza a Víctor con fuerza. 

—No lo harán, si es necesario me escaparé contigo —comenta el alfa, enseguida besa su frente—. Quiero hacer mi vida contigo, quiero casarme con Yuuri y tener una familia. 

El omega se sonroja al escuchar eso y enseguida abraza con fuerza a Víctor. 

—Compartimos el mismo sueño —sonríe el omega. 

Se besan con mucho amor, como si sellaran una promesa muy importante en su vida. 

—Vayamos a dormir, mañana tenemos mucho por hacer. 

—Está bien —sonríe Yuuri. 

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

**Continuará**


	21. V E I N T I   Y  U N O

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegó a Japón y vive bajo el techo de los Katsuki. 

Para la edad que tiene se ha vuelto un gran modelo peleado por muchas marcas de ropa y las pasarelas en París siempre roba la atención de todos. 

Pero toda esa vida lo estaba sofocando, mientras cumplía sus sueños, su familia se alejaba. Cómo le gustaría que su mamá y su hermanastra lo fueran a ver o cualquier familiar más de su vida. No tiene amigos, no tiene una pareja, no tiene a nadie más.

Víctor es la persona más cercana en su vida y ahora Yuuri, pero eso no es suficiente para él. Es por eso que le gusta salir de noche y tratar de llenar ese hueco que tiene, esa necesidad de no sentirse solo y que bien puede hasta usar su lado dominante para conseguir lo que quiera.

Esa noche, como acostumbra, está en la barra del bar bebiendo mientras revisa el teléfono celular. Por el último mensaje de Katsuki, se siente tranquilo que al menos están bien. 

Pide al beta guapo que le sirva una copa más para continuar ahogando esa soledad. 

—No sé si deba servirte más —agrega el hombre antes de inclinar la botella sobre el vaso. 

—Estoy bien, de todos modos no voy a manejar. Mi carro está en New York —platica el omega, quien se nota de las mejillas rojas por el exceso de alcohol.

—No es tanto que manejes, eres un omega y los alfas pueden propasarse contigo —continúa el beta—. ¿Hay alguien a quien marcar?

El rubio hace una mueca al escuchar eso. Bien podría ser Víctor, pero él no se encuentra en estos momentos. Luego recuerda que no tiene una buena relación con su mamá y hermanastra, por lo que no irían por él aunque estuvieran en la misma ciudad. No tiene a nadie y eso lo pone muy triste.

—No, no hay nadie —contesta antes de beber.

—En ese caso, déjame pedirte un taxi cuando salgas.

Asiente levemente. El beta se aleja para atender a otros comensales mientras que Yurio se queda mirando el contenido de su copa. 

Cuando llegó conoció a Yuuri y le agrada tanto que podría meter las manos por él al fuego, aun tratándose de los Nikiforov. Estando en el onsen de la familia Katsuki sintió el calor de una verdadera familia y eso le fascina. 

El conocer a JJ fue algo diferente, le agrada demasiado que sentía atracción hacia a él, pero verlo con el coreano le rompió el corazón. Se atreve a decir que Seung Gil le robó el chico que le gusta y eso lo frustra.

Se siente patético porque nada le sale bien como quisiera.

—Hola, ¿estás solo? 

Alza la vista para encontrarse con un apuesto hombre de ojos azules, cabello castaño y espaldas anchas. Yuri sonríe al notar que es muy sexy.

—Lo estaba —dice el omega usando ligeramente el poder de sus feromonas al notar que es un alfa.

Desde muy atrás se encuentra Otabek observando al omega rubio. Siente por alguna extraña razón que la sangre le hierve al ver como el otro hombre lo seduce sin intenciones de detenerse y eso lo tiene demasiado inquieto, pues jamás en su vida se ha sentido de esa forma. 

Logró conseguir el celular de Yuri gracias a Víctor y le llegó a mandar mensajes, pero Yuri solo lo deja “en visto” y cree que la única forma de hablar con él es llegar a los lugares concurrentes.

—¿Qué te ocurre, amigo? Desde que fuimos a la playa te noto distinto —Chris interrumpe sus pensamientos.

Otabek suspira con profundidad y sin ánimos toma uno de los pequeños shots para tomarlo de un solo trago.

—Jamás me había sentido tan vacío en toda mi vida. Tengo dinero, carros, casas y las mujeres que quisiera en mis pies.

Chris se da cuenta que Otabek está mirando hacia Yuri, que por supuesto lo reconoce con facilidad. Sonríe y mueve la cabeza de lado a lado. 

—Plisetsky está del otro lado de tus gustos. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Suspira con profundidad y deja caer su cabeza en las manos. Chris tiene razón y no sabe en qué momento terminó atorado en las redes de un hombre omega. 

—Tampoco lo sé y eso es lo que más me frustra. Me interesa Yuri y demasiado que no puedo evitar pensar en él. Estoy pagando lo que he hecho con otras chicas. 

Niega con la cabeza el suizo antes de beber un shot. A decir por la sonrisa entiende a que se refiere su amigo.

—Es posible que te hayas encaprichado con él porque es el primero que no está detrás de ti esperando que recibas la atención que te daban tus parejas y compañeras de sexo. Sólo míralo —Chris voltea hacia el omega—. Son iguales, engatusan a uno, pasan en la noche y al final los dejan como si fueran calcetines viejos en la basura.

Eso le duele demasiado, no puede evitarlo. Ve como el alfa se acerca más al otro comenzando acariciar su rostro y el otro dedicándole tontas sonrisas.

No se da cuenta que va avanzando hasta que choca con una chica pelirroja, quien enseguida lo mira.

—¡Otabek! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Me quedé esperando tu llamada! —dice la chica.

El kazajo se siente confundido al toparse con esa chica, salió con ella hace unos meses y no le regresó la llamada porque no le gustaba “repetir” con nadie. 

Yuri se da cuenta de la presencia del kazajo y lo ve totalmente ocupado con esa chica, mira a su nueva conquista y le sonríe coquetamente.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde dices que iremos? 

—A mi casa, te va a encantar porque es un penthouse y tengo un jacuzzi.

—¡Uy! ¡Adoro los jacuzzis! —exclama Yuri fingiendo emoción.

Otabek nota que Yuri se aleja con el hombre y por más que trata de evitar esa charla con la pelirroja, no logra evitar que siga hablando. 

—¿Sabes? Ya recordé porque no te llamé —Otabek deja sorprendida a la mujer y se dirige hacia Yuri hasta salir del bar.

Nota que el alfa juguetea antes de separarse para ir por el carro e irse. Una vez fuera de la vista de ambos, se acerca a Yuri.

—¿Qué quieres, Otabek? —pregunta el omega frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Conoces a ese hombre? ¿Estás seguro de ir con él?

—Creo que no es asunto tuyo. Salgo con quien quiera. Ya salí contigo y es momento de que entiendas que no repito acostarme con la misma persona.

—Pero Yura, tú en ese estado… podría aprovecharse de ti y… 

—No porque sea un omega signifique que no pueda cuidarme.

El ambiente se llena de un intenso aroma que podría doblegar a quien fuera e incluso se alejan algunas personas de la pareja, es un perfume demasiado dulce que lastima la nariz. Otabek se lleva la mano al rostro para cubrirse, mientras que Yuri sonríe confiado.

—¿Ves? Puedo cuidarme solo.

Antes de que Otabek pudiera decir algo, el carro del alfa llega y Yuri se da la vuelta sin decir nada dejando esa sensación de vacío.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

  
  


Las veces que ha amanecido a lado de Yuuri ha sido una experiencia agradable, pero justo ese día desearía tener esas mismas mañanas todos los días de su existencia. 

Contempla la belleza del amor de su vida, tiene un hermoso rostro angelical mientras duerme que hasta le hace dudar si realmente existe ese bellísimo ser y sobre todo que esté en esos momentos en sus brazos. 

Le da pequeños besos en sus mejillas y luego en su frente, para finalizar en sus labios mientras lo acaricia con delicadeza. 

Los ojos color avellana se abren con lentitud y enseguida esboza una sonrisa. 

—Buenos días —sonríe inmediatamente cerrando los ojos por la luz.

—Buenos días, hermoso Yuu.

Besa su frente y lo envuelve con sus brazos para sentir más cerca su cuerpo. Ambos están desnudos, pues no recuerdan en qué momento terminaron. Estando así, sin que Yuuri se sienta nervioso le hace pensar que su relación ha llegado a una etapa más importante en el que ya no hay marcha atrás.

—Quisiera despertar siempre así a tu lado —comenta el menor con calma—. Me siento muy feliz de estar contigo. 

Víctor sonríe y busca el rostro del menor para llenarlo de muchos besos. 

—También quiero estar contigo para siempre. Haría lo que fuera para que sea así. 

—Me gustaría tener una pequeña casa con Víctor y vivir juntos, cocinar juntos e irnos al trabajo tomados de la mano. 

—Es un sueño bonito, me encargaré de que se haga realidad. Me gustaría que Yuuri y yo podamos ir de compras juntos, ver películas y muchas cosas más. 

El omega sonríe al imaginarse todo y busca los labios del otro para darle un beso apasionado. 

—También me gustaría besarte a cada momento —susurra el omega—. Sin el temor de que puedan separarnos. 

—Eso nunca pasará. Estamos hechos para estar juntos. 

Víctor gira hasta tener a Yuuri debajo suyo para continuar besándolo. El beso se intensifica y al ver que Yuuri no tiene intenciones de detenerlo, decide ir más allá. 

Se quedan esa mañana en la cama, volviendo a recordar cuanto se demostraron el amor que tienen uno por el otro, pues Yuuri y Víctor se sienten completamente unidos que no podrían tolerar que los separen. 

Después de un largo baño en la tina, continuando ese amorío como si fueran recién casados. Se visten y deciden salir a dar un paseo para conocer más la zona, no sin antes desayunar algo delicioso en el restaurante del hotel. 

Caminan tomados de la mano mientras conocen más del precioso lugar, un bosque lleno de vida a lado de un hermoso lago. Víctor se siente atraído, jamás en su vida ha visto esta clase de paisajes hermosos y más con Yuuri en ellos. Como le encantaría tener las cosas de dibujo y comenzar a dibujarlo.

Yuuri le platica algunas cosas y entre esas le comenta que pronto vendrá el festival de verano donde hacen muchas cosas y visten de yukatas. 

—Por supuesto que debo ir a ese festival, quiero ver a mi Yuuri vestido con ese hermoso yukata y también dibujarlo —dice el alfa entusiasmado. 

—N-no es para tanto —sonríe el omega con pena.

—Claro que lo es, siempre he creído que esos trajes son hermosos y tu también lo eres. Seguro debe ser una excelente combinación. 

—Exageras un poco.

Después de caminar deciden irse a su habitación para seguir disfrutando de esas deliciosas aguas termales. Víctor sugiere que deben darse una ducha juntos y aunque Yuuri se entregó a él, aún se siente nervioso de estar con su pareja totalmente desnudos.

El primero en entrar es Víctor y luego Yuuri se introduce en la regadera. El alfa le ayuda a tallarse la espalda, pero no resiste al ver cómo desprende tanta sensualidad el omega que decide salir antes.

No quiere que sus instintos lo dominen y tome a Yuuri cada vez que siente el deseo de amarlo.

Por otro lado, Yuuri desea que Víctor esté tocándolo, poco a poco deja esa timidez característica. Es más, se imagina que podrían hacerlo ahí y eso no lo molestaría. Pero tampoco quiere verse desesperado. 

Ambos terminan de bañarse y van al onsen en silencio. 

Se sientan dentro del agua, pero no son capaces de acercarse lo demasiado. Hay una distancia pequeña entre ambos. 

Yuuri se muerde el labio al continuar las imágenes en su mente, provocando que la piel se le erice. Ojalá tuviera el suficiente valor para ser más “aventado”. 

Víctor se concentra en otra cosa para no lanzarse en Yuuri, como por ejemplo que tema de conversación podría empezar en esos momentos.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta Víctor. 

—No, ¿y tú?

—No.

En silencio nuevamente, solo se escucha la naturaleza. 

—Pensaba que podríamos cenar en la habitación, ¿te parece buena idea?

Yuuri rueda los ojos. ¿De verdad van a hablar de estos temas cuando ambos están con el deseo de tomar el otro?

Se puede notar las feromonas que desprenden cuánta intensidad hay en esos momentos.

Yuuri se levanta del agua dejando un poco confundido a Víctor, incluso cuando toma lugar sobre su regazo.

—Yo deseo tenerte ahora, que me demuestres tu amor —dice el omega con el ceño fruncido—. Eres mi pareja y a mi no me molestaría que quieras tener eso… se…. bueno, hacerlo conmigo. Te amo Víctor y me encantaría que dejes de contenerte porque soy muy tímido.

Víctor se sonroja y se lleva las manos al rostro mientras ríe. Creía que es un pervertido, ya que ha pensado en un sin fin de como hacerle el amor a Yuuri. Lo envuelve con sus brazos mientras le deja unos besos en su cuello.

—En verdad deseo hacerlo hasta que nuestros cuerpos no resistan más. 

—Entonces, ¿qué esperas? —Yuuri frota su trasero sobre el regazo de Víctor, sintiendo en miembro de este.

—Katsuki, ten cuidado con lo que deseas —dice entre risas el alfa.

—Eso no me asusta. 

Yuuri busca los labios del ruso, besándolos con tanto deseo y pasión. Víctor baja las manos por la espalda del otro hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Lo prepara cuidadosamente mientras que Yuuri se dedica a masturbarlo, sin dejar de besar sus pieles.

Lo hacen un par de veces hasta que la noche cae, entonces ambos chicos se dirigen a la cama y continúan formándose una sola persona. 

Yuuri se siente demasiado feliz, Víctor lo complementa en todos los sentidos y tenerlo dentro de él le hace sentir un sentimiento inexplicable, como si estuviera flotando.

Víctor también disfruta estos momentos, ama los sonidos que el omega suelta cada vez que golpea profundo en su interior. 

Son dos personas que nacieron en diferentes mundos, pero que hoy en día se complementan para hacerse felices. Desean que su amor perdure y que nadie más venga a destruirlo.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	22. V E I N T I D O S

Regresarse es lo más difícil que pueden hacer. Desearían estar así para siempre, donde no importa más que ellos dos. Ambos chicos deciden que deben volver pronto a salir de vacaciones, a donde sea, pero que puedan estar juntos así sin miedo al tiempo o que los interrumpan.

Yuuri intenta evitar llorar, pero sabe bien que se volverán a ver al día siguiente que regresen a clases. Víctor también se siente un poco triste y le encantaría decirle a su novio que se queda esa noche con él, pero de seguro en su casa lo espera su madre lista para reprenderlo.

Una vez que su vuelo aterriza en el aeropuerto, Yuuri y Víctor caminan tomados de la mano mientras platican diferentes cosas para evitar el sentimiento triste de separarse. 

En la sala los espera JJ y Seung Gil, quienes los reciben con alegría. JJ nota que su amigo tiene las feromonas del alfa impregnadas en su cuerpo, algo que le hace un poco molesto.

Abandonan el lugar y se dirigen al estacionamiento, donde tendrán que separarse.

Yuuri se aferra a Víctor y llora demasiado, el alfa también, pero trata de calmar a su pareja asegurándole que nada va a cambiar y estarán juntos.

—Tendremos muchas aventuras especiales, mi Yuuri —le besa la frente—. Mañana nos veremos en la escuela. 

—Extrañaré que me abraces fuerte al dormir —chilla el omega.

—Yo extrañaré tenerte en mis brazos.

Yuuri busca los labios del alfa para darle un gran beso, como recordatorio de sus deliciosos labios y que sobre todo Víctor no lo olvide.

—Te veré mañana —dice el omega con una sonrisa.

—Estaré esperándote con un café en mano.

Yuuri se separa de Víctor y aborda el carro del canadiense, quien sigue aun sin aceptar el alfa. Ven como el carro sale primero y desaparece sobre la autopista.

—Víctor, debemos irnos también —comenta Seung Gil.

El ruso suspira con profundidad, no quiere volver a casa ni mucho menos tener que enfrentarse con su mamá. La última vez huyó antes de que intentara hacer algo.

—Si, no me quiero imaginar que tanto hay en mi celular que ni deseos de prenderlo tengo —dice con tristeza el alfa.

Ambos abordan el carro y el alfa se dedica a revisar su celular, viendo como está lleno de mensajes de su madre y de su padre, pidiéndole que vaya a casa cuanto antes. A él le pesa más volver a ese lugar lleno de reglas y desaprobaciones por lo que hace y no hace.

—Hueles mucho a Katsuki, ¿es buena idea llegar con ese aroma a casa?

—No me importa, así no se acercarán a mi.

Seung Gil respira profundo. Está preocupado por su amigo. Este fin de semana recibió llamadas de los padres de este, preguntando si esta bien y porque no contesta el teléfono. Hizo lo más que pudo al tratar de ayudar a Víctor, solo espera que haya sido de manera convincente. 

Y Víctor no lo va a negar, pero si siente miedo volver a casa. No quiere imaginarse qué es lo que le espera en casa por no hacer lo que sus padres quieren. Al ver la casa solo siente como su corazón se acelera, un gran vacío en el estómago y al bajar del carro, sus piernas se sienten extrañas. 

Le agradece al coreano por haberle ayudado, después se lo pagará. Suspira profundo antes de entrar a la casa, agradeciendo que no están en la sala su familia. 

Incluso siente pánico al notar la casa totalmente silenciosa, es posible que no haya nadie y eso es mejor para él. 

Va a su habitación, sintiendo aún más alivio que no entraron a su armario para ver sus trabajos en la carrera de artes.

—Noté un aroma totalmente diferente en casa y quise saber porque.

Escuchar esa voz le hace brincar en su lugar, llevándose la mano al pecho por el susto que su progenitora le ha dado. 

—Madre, casi me matas de un susto —gruñe Víctor.

—Víctor, tenemos visitas y será mejor que te des un baño para quitarte ese desagradable aroma —continúa la mujer—. Necesito que bajes, tenemos que hablar de tu futuro. 

El alfa frunce el ceño, harto de escuchar que deben hablar de su futuro.

—No me siento con ánimos, estoy cansado del viaje y… 

—Esta vez no te vas a escapar, querido hijo. 

Esas frías palabras le hacen temer al alfa, quien sabe qué habrá planeado su mamá como para que sienta que es una amenaza demasiado convincente. 

—Bien, en un momento bajo.

—Te esperamos en el comedor.

Ekaterina pone esa sonrisa de victoria y accede a dejar a su hijo solo para que se arregle. Víctor suspira profundo y hace caso en irse a bañar. 

Se pone algo cómodo y casual, algo que no necesita etiquetas como suelen vestirse sus padres y hermanos. Ya está harto de esa clase de vida en la que debe pertenecer a un rompecabezas.

Al bajar vestido, se dirige al comedor. Escucha a sus padres hablar y distingue otras voces en el lugar, unas que ya ha escuchado con anterioridad y no le gusta para nada. 

Llegando al salón, encuentra a sus padres hablando con un hombre de cabello blanco y mayor; a su lado yace una chica castaña con un bonito vestido color rojo. Al ver al recién llegado, su madre se levanta para conducirlo al asiento.

—Víctor, gracias por bajar —dice la mujer dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Sé lo cansado que estás por ese “viaje de negocios”, pero nos honra tenerte en la mesa con nosotros.

Esa máscara falsa de Ekaterina lo pone totalmente nervioso, ¿qué es lo que están tramando? La mujer lo lleva a la mesa, sentándose a lado de ella y enfrente de la joven castaña.

—Víctor, él es el señor Albert Wilson. Un socio importante de las compañías de Estados Unidos y ella es su hija…

—Naomi —Víctor interrumpe a su padre—. A ella la conocí en un curso de los que me mandaste, padre. 

—El mundo es pequeño —dice el hombre mayor con una sonrisa.

—Les dije que ya nos conocíamos y es un gran amigo —sonríe la chica.

—Eso hará que las cosas sean más sencillas —sonríe Ekaterina tomando su copa.

—Oh vamos, dejemos que los chicos se conozcan más y…

—¿Qué? ¿Conocernos? —exclama la joven—. Creí que era un viaje de negocios, más no creí que yo era parte de tu negocio.

—Naomi, no me avergüences —le dice su padre.

—Víctor es muy agradable, es apuesto y es un Nikiforov, pero la respuesta es no. 

La joven se levanta de la mesa totalmente molesta, dejando atrás toda la escena. Víctor sonríe, después de todo él y ella se conocen demasiado bien. Ambos están atrapados en ese “cuadro familiar perfecto”.

—Lamento todo esto, yo esperaba que los chicos comenzaran a hablar sobre un futuro matrimonio —se levanta Albert Wilson—. Gracias por esta velada agradable.

—Deje que lo acompañe a la salida —Vitaly se levanta de la mesa para acompañar al hombre.

Dejándolos solos, Víctor continúa sonriendo agradecido por lo que acaba de pasar. 

—Es una pena que esto acabara tan pronto —dice Víctor levantándose de la mesa—. No tengo hambre, iré a dormir. 

—Espera, Víctor —dice la mujer—. Debemos hablar, vayamos a la oficina de tu padre. 

Accede a hablar con su madre, teniendo el miedo de que hayan descubierto la farsa de su carrera y que podrían amenazar con mandarlo lejos de ese país. Ekaterina cierra la puerta de la oficina al entrar, luego camina hacia el escritorio de su padre en donde toma lugar y saca un sobre amarillo. 

—Siéntate, Víctor —más que como sugerencia, suena a una orden.

Obedece, sintiendo un enorme hueco en el estómago. Ekaterina suspira con seriedad, viéndose un tanto molesta.

—La cena era para comentarles que tu y Naomi Wilson deben casarse para mantener nuestro status social —comenta con seriedad—. Sé que deberían ser tus hermanos mayores los que deben casarse primero, pero Naomi es de tu edad y…

—Basta, madre —lo interrumpe el alfa—. No estoy de acuerdo con esa forzada unión, además de que no he terminado la carrera y mis planes a futuro son totalmente a lo que estás escogiendo.

—De eso estoy consciente, Víctor.

Del sobre coloca unas fotografías de Yuuri y lo que lo altera mucho es que entre esas están las que trabajaba en el bar anteriormente. También otras donde está Yuuri acompañando a su padre al hospital e incluso cuando sale de su casa. Eso es de temer, tienen demasiado ubicado a su novio.

—¿Cómo conseguiste estas fotos? —señala las del bar.

—Le ofrecí una buena cantidad al dueño para que me diera ese repulsivo lugar y me dio todo lo que necesitaba —platica Ekaterina—. Ese omega que trajiste al cumpleaños de tu abuelo no es para ti, cielo. 

—¡No sabes qué es para mi! —exclama Víctor totalmente enojado—. ¡Crees que puedes ir arreglando mi vida como si fuera un títere, escogiendo la carrera que debo, los amigos, mi pareja y hasta crees que casarme con alguien de nuestro status me hará feliz!

—Hago lo mejor para ti, Víctor. Lo hago porque te amo y quiero que estés bien. Como tu madre sé que es lo que realmente conviene para ti.

—Basta, madre. No quiero que continúes con esto, no metas a mi Yuuri en tus sucios juegos. 

—Pero yo no soy el sucio, mira en dónde trabajaba ese muchachito. ¿No crees que está contigo por dinero?

—Sabía que Yuuri trabajaba en esto para pagar la operación de su padre —gruñe Víctor tomando la otra fotografía del hospital—. Me enteré después cuando llorando me dijo que odiaba ese trabajo y me prometió no volver ahí. No quiso pedirme dinero porque no quería que pensara que está conmigo por ese detalle.

—¿Y eso no te contesta algo, Víctor? —pregunta Ekaterina con el ceño fruncido—. Si su familia no puede pagar una operación, eso significa que no tienen dinero.

—¿Y todo gira alrededor de eso?

—Eres un Nikiforov, los padres de ese chico te verán como una mina de oro si continúas saliendo con él.

—¡Es mentira! ¡Los Katsuki son todo lo que la palabra “familia” abarca!

Viendo que Víctor está en una seria postura y que incluso está usando sus feromonas, no le queda de otra que intentar hacer algo más severo. 

—A partir de ahora no vas a ver a ese chico, lo digo por el bien de ambos. No quiero que sigas con eso o de lo contrario… 

—¿O que? ¿Qué me harás? 

—A ti no, a él —Ekaterina dibuja una "x" sobre la fotografía de Yuuri—. Sabes que con dinero se puede conseguir lo que sea.

Víctor tiene demasiados sentimientos encontrados con esto que está pasando. No quiere alejarse de Yuuri por nada del mundo, pero en estos momentos desconoce a su mamá y no se imagina que es capaz de hacerlo… si compró un bar para encontrar esas fotografías, no dudará en apartar a Yuuri de su vida para siempre. 

—¿Y a cambio de esto…? 

—Postergare la idea de casarte con Naomi Wilson. 

Esto es un Deja vu para Víctor, como si ya hubiera vivido esto en alguna otra vida. Suspira profundo y antes de acceder ve la fotografía de Yuuri, tan lindo y muy bello como para que el brillo de sus ojos sean arrebatados. 

Asiente sin ánimos. Espera que esa pesadilla termine pronto. Conociendo a su mamá es capaz de enviar a personas o pagarle a los estudiantes para que lo vigilen. Aunque estén en la misma clase, será difícil acercarse a Yuuri.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

La enorme sonrisa de Yuuri ilumina por completo a su familia. Nunca lo habían visto sonreír de esa manera que incluso se olvidan de los problemas que hay en esos momentos. 

Sin duda alguna, esas vacaciones hicieron feliz a Yuuri y sobre todo que haya disfrutado la estancia con Víctor. 

Mientras su mamá prepara algo de cenar, Yuuri se dirige al cuarto de sus padres para ayudar a su progenitor a tomarse las medicinas y acomodar la cama, pues aún debe permanecer en reposo. 

—Ese muchacho es muy bueno, tiene valores y educación —comenta el hombre mientras Yuuri acomoda la almohada de su espalda. 

—Parece que Víctor viene de una familia difícil, pero él es demasiado lindo conmigo y siempre me pone antes que él —comenta Yuuri—. Además, me da mi lugar y me respeta. 

—De eso me puedo dar cuenta, pero algo que he notado es que desde que sales con ese chico tu has cambiado mucho. 

—¿Qué dices? —el menor frunce el ceño.

—¿No lo notas aún? 

Niega con la cabeza sintiéndose un poco avergonzado con esa charla. 

—Has madurado un poco más y has hecho amigos. Te desenvuelves con las personas. 

El rostro de Yuuri se vuelve rojo y le encantaría esconderlo, pero lo único que hace es evitar a su padre caminando hacia el tocador para separar las pastillas y acomodarlas dentro de una cajita. 

—N-no se de qué hablas, no creo que yo haya cambiado.

—Es probable que no lo notes, pero JJ ya no solo es tu amigo. Tienes a Yurio, tu amigo alegre y a Víctor. 

Yuuri sonríe al escuchar el nombre de Víctor. Ama con locura a ese chico y le encantaría poder verlo pronto. No soporta la idea de estar separados a pesar de que se verán en la escuela. 

—Yuuri —le llama su padre interrumpiendo su pensamiento—. Víctor y tú deben ser felices. 

—Lo somos, papá. Quiero… Quiero mucho a Víctor. 

—Espero que venga pronto a visitarnos. Me gustaría hablar con él. 

¿De qué querrá hablar con él? Le da mucha curiosidad saber qué temas hablaran. Sonríe levemente mientras le entrega un vaso de agua a su padre para que tome sus pastillas. 

—Por supuesto, lo invitaré a cenar —agrega. 

Terminando de ello se dirige a su habitación lanzándose a su cama. Antes de irse del hotel, Yuuri y Víctor decidieron intercambiar prendas para poder sentirse cerca. El omega abraza con delicadeza esa chamarra sintiendo el delicioso aroma de su alfa. 

No duda en escribirle un mensaje a Víctor contándole de la charla que tuvo con su padre e incluso diciéndole que si le gustaría venir a cenar pronto a su casa. 

Pero pareciera que Víctor no ha encendido su celular ya que solo aparece la palomita del mensaje enviado. 

Quizá no lo ha prendido porque no quiere hablar con nadie de su familia. Ya lo verá cuando vayan a clases. 

Al día siguiente Yuuri se levanta muy contento, pues soñó con Víctor estando juntos sobre la cama. 

Mientras se arregla se percata que en una parte de su cuello se quedó una marca pequeña, eso le hace recordar todas esas caricias y el momento en que sintió al alfa dentro de él. Siente en la altura del vientre una deliciosa corriente cada vez que cierra los ojos y su mente vuela a esas caricias que el alfa le dio. 

Después de arreglarse decide ir a la escuela, tomando todas sus cosas. Esa mañana tampoco recibe un mensaje de Víctor, a lo que le extraña un poco. 

Mientras camina a la parada donde toma el autobús siente una sensación extraña de la nada, es como si tuviera un mal presentimiento. Eso le entristece demasiado. 

Al llegar al salón no encuentra a Víctor. Normalmente él siempre llega temprano y le deja su chocolate caliente. 

Toma lugar y mira por la ventana para tratar de distraerse. Jean llega más tarde y mira a Yuuri un tanto extrañado. 

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta. 

—Eso quisiera saber —susurra mientras saca sus cosas. 

Jean no dice nada y mira hacia la entrada, en ese momento entra el ruso. Yuuri mira hacia Víctor con una sonrisa. Sus ojos se encuentran y se quedan sosteniendo la mirada durante unos segundos, pero esta se rompe cuando el alfa toma asiento lejos de ellos. 

Yuuri se muerde el labio y deja de ver al ruso. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué está siendo distante? 

—Lo voy a… —Jean tiene intenciones de ir a golpearlo, pero Yuuri lo detiene. 

—No, debe de pasar algo y no puede decírmelo —dice haciendo una mueca. 

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunta totalmente confundido. 

Yuuri conoce mejor que nadie al alfa, ni siquiera sus hermanos o amigos podrían entenderlo mejor que él. Es doloroso que tenga ese distanciamiento y quiere creer que es algo relacionado a su familia. 

Esperará con paciencia de que se trata. 

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

**Continuará**


	23. V E I N T I T R E S

Creía que recibiría alguna clase de carta, mensaje con código secreto, un mensaje o señales de humo para saber qué ha pasado con Víctor. 

Verlo tranquilo caminar con los otros tres diamantes de la escuela le hace sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho. 

También creyó que Seung Gil le diría algo a JJ y su amigo a él. Pero nada de eso ha pasado en las siguientes semanas. 

No quiere deprimirse, pero su mente le crea demasiadas ideas que lo atormentan. No hay noche que llore mientras llena en el celular del alfa de mensajes pidiendo explicaciones, si hizo mal algo o porque se ha alejado. 

También ha intentado enviarles cartas y notas con sus amigos, pero no obtiene una respuesta. 

Ese brillo que tuvo en sus ojos ha desaparecido y todos se han dado cuenta. Se preocupan por Yuuri, tanto su familia como sus amigos. 

En la tercera semana desde su viaje, Jean se acerca a su pareja para preguntarle qué pasa con Nikiforov, pero el mismo coreano tampoco sabe porque se aleja del japonés si hace unas semanas estaba demasiado enamorado como para que de un día para otro se perdiera ese sentimiento. 

Yurio tampoco lo sabe, lo peor de todo es que Víctor no lo viene a ver como antes, no le habla ni siquiera es capaz de dirigirle la palabra. 

—Se ha vuelto como uno de ellos —dice con tristeza el rubio. 

Esa tarde calurosa se encuentran sentados cerca del ventilador mirando hacia el patio, pues el calor es terrible que hasta cualquier helado o paleta de hielo se derrite muy rápido. Ellos dos y Phichit decidieron reunirse y habían invitado a Seung Gil, pero anunció que debe ir a clases particulares. 

—Ya no se qué pensar. Le di el beneficio de la duda, pero ya es demasiado tiempo —Yuuri quiere llorar, pero se muerde los labios para no soltar lágrimas—. ¿Será que me engaña? 

—No lo creo, ya estaría presumiendo a su pareja. Es un idiota —gruñe Yurio. 

—Víctor ama a Yuuri, sabe bien que su destino es estar a lado de él. Estoy completamente seguro de que él debe pasar por algún conflicto familiar. 

—Mis tíos son un asco, probablemente Phichit tenga razón. Con eso de que se sienten totalmente supremos ante todos, creen que tienen el poder de aplastar a los demás con lo que deseen. 

Y por ese tipo de comentarios, la fe de Yuuri hacia Víctor se mantiene en lo alto. Ellos nacieron para estar juntos, no debe dudarlo. 

—Chris tampoco entiende ese cambio repentino. Cuando le preguntan, Víctor les cambia el tema o deja de hablar. Creo que el más cercano de todos es Otabek. 

Escuchar ese nombre provoca que el corazón del rubio dé un vuelco. Mira con seriedad a Phichit, quien no se percata de esa escalofriante mirada. 

Aunque esté con sus amigos, Yuuri aún siente esa tremenda tristeza dominarlo por completo. Mira el cielo, esperando tener una respuesta. 

Verlo en la escuela y sin que tengan el contacto como antes lo destroza, ni siquiera ya es capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Yuuri se siente demasiado deprimido, volviendo a ser el chico callado como siempre.

Trata de ser fuerte, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, pero incluso escuchar los estúpidos rumores en la escuela lo alteran demasiado.

El otro día alguien mencionó que Yuuri fue el que engañó a Víctor y por eso es demasiado frío con él. Otros dicen que Nikiforov se aburrió de usar a Katsuki como si se tratara de un juguete.

Una mañana que llega al salón, encuentra a Víctor acomodando sus cosas sobre la mesa. Hay pocos alumnos en el mismo salón y no lo suficientemente cerca de él. Respira profundo y decide acercarse al ruso para aclarar las cosas. 

Siente un enorme hueco en el estómago y el corazón acelerarse demasiado. Estando frente a él no se le ocurre cómo comenzar una oración, algo que comienza a bloquearlo.

“¡Sé fuerte!” se dice el japonés.

—Hola, Víctor —saluda con tranquilidad.

No contesta nada mientras el ruso se pierde en su celular e incluso se coloca los audífonos, algo que molesta mucho a Yuuri. Le arrebata el aparato sin importarle que lastima al otro. 

—¡Eso duele, Katsuki! —gruñe el alfa.

—De seguro no tanto como a mi me duele tu indiferencia —dice el japonés con el ceño fruncido mientras deja el aparato sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué no devuelves mis mensajes, llamadas o las cartas que te envío?

—Porque no tengo intenciones de hablar contigo —contesta.

Yuuri siente como las lágrimas amenazan salir de sus ojos, lucha con que eso no pase y pueda seguir hablando con él.

—¿Qué pasa, Vitya? T-tú no eras así. Puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites, soy tu novio y puedo apoyarte —su labio inferior tiembla mientras le dice eso.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Katsuki. Déjame en paz.

Aprieta los labios y agacha un poco la mirada para que no lo vea llorar, él es demasiado sensible y no soporta este tipo de situaciones.

—¿Ya no me amas? —murmura el azabache.

El silencio aparece un par de segundos antes de responder esa pregunta.

—No.

Alza la mirada para ver a Víctor, quien se ha vuelto a colocar los audífonos para ignorar por completo al japonés.

Siente ese enorme frío invadir todo su ser, el pecho doler y las lágrimas no dejan de bajar por sus mejillas. Viendo que el zarco ya no quiere hablar más, él se da la vuelta y decide abandonar el salón.

Agacha un poco la cabeza y no le importa ir chocando con cualquier persona del plantel, lo único que desea y anhela es salir de ese lugar, alejarse de las personas para que no sigan señalando.

Tomando el autobús de regreso a su casa se coloca los audífonos y escucha algo de música para distraerse, pero no es suficiente. Víctor le ha destrozado por completo el corazón y con solo escuchar esas últimas palabras en su mente. 

No puede creer que las cosas sean así, si hace unas semanas se juraron amor eterno y prometieron hacer hasta lo imposible para estar juntos. Ahora solo son palabras que se quedaron en el olvido. 

Se había entregado por completo a él, recordando que confesó el temor de ser abandonado después de darle su primera vez. 

¿Así es como se siente cuando alguien decide romper su corazón? 

Llegando a su casa trata de no hacer mucho ruido para que no lo noten y le cuestionen porque ha vuelto a casa. 

Una vez dentro de su habitación se sienta sobre su escritorio aún sin poder mantenerse tranquilo y comienza a llorar todo lo que puede sin hacer mucho ruido. 

Toda clase de recuerdos y palabras llegan a su mente como una forma de tortura. La sonrisa de Víctor, los besos y caricias, todo lo que tuvieron juntos. 

_ "Quiero hacer mi vida contigo, quiero casarme con Yuuri y tener una familia."  _ recuerda mucho como esas palabras le crearon grandes ilusiones, una esperanza de poder vivir una hermosa vida a lado de su alfa. 

En su celular había dejado como wallpaper una fotografía de ambos, una que le encantó cuando fueron al viaje. Observa con detenimiento la sonrisa del alfa, no puede asimilar lo que pasa. 

Sobre la mesa está esa carpeta llena de los dibujos que ha hecho de Nikiforov, un ser tan hermoso que solo jugó con sus sentimientos.

Aunque por más que quiera ocultar su llanto, no logra evitar que Yuri esté preguntando qué fue lo que pasó en la escuela. 

Por inercia entra a whatsapp y nota que en el contacto de Víctor ya no hay ni tina fotografía, no hay ninguna imagen. Siente un golpe fuerte en el dolor del estómago y decide entrar, notando que ya no aparece la hora de la última conexión. 

Le tiembla las manos al darse cuenta de la situación y tratando de no aceptar la idea, decide mandarle un mensaje con un simple "hola". Solo aparece una palomita. 

Víctor le ha bloqueado en whatsapp sin entender aún la situación. 

Rompe a llorar, esta vez siendo escuchado por Yuri. 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Yuri detesta verlo así, por supuesto que necesita respuestas y cree quien puede dárselas. Eso sería ir a buscar a Otabek, a pesar de que se burló de él hace unas semanas. 

Sabe dónde encontrarlo, así que esa noche saldrá, como siempre. Viste de unos pantalones de piel negro, una playera de tirantes que enseña más piel y una chaqueta morada. 

Cómo siempre va atrayendo las miradas de todas las personas, robando suspiros y escuchando esas estúpidas palabras asquerosas.

Lo conocen tan bien que con sólo verlo lo dejan entrar al lugar sin que se forme. Llega a la barra y pide una bebida mié tras saca su celular para intentar llamar a Víctor. 

—¿Qué quieres? —contesta Nikiforov. 

—A mí no me vas a engañar, te amenazaron mis tíos para que dejes de involucrarte con alguien de tu sociedad. 

—No es de tu incumbencia. No te metas en mi vida. 

—Sé que te están escuchando, espero que al menos te dignes en venir a verme.

—Si… no lo creo. 

Le cuelga el teléfono. Crecieron juntos y conoce demasiado bien a su primo que puede predecir cualquier cosa. Sólo es cuestión de saber cuál es la verdadera situación y que tanto podría ayudar a su primo. 

Alza la vista mirando hacia la parte VIP, donde lo encuentra siendo bien atendido por una chica, casi se le monta al alfa y comérselo. 

Es una escena tan desagradable, pero por Yuuri y Víctor es capaz de meter sus manos al fuego. Tuerce los labios con sólo pensar que debe hablar con él. 

Camina hasta la pequeña sala privada y al estar lo suficientemente cerca, coloca su mano sobre la cintura mientras que con la otra sostiene su bebida. 

—Vaya, Otabek. Me sorprende que seas capaz de continuar así después de que te entregué todo de mi. 

En seguida la chica alza la mirada y se nota el enojo en esta. Por supuesto que Otabek está demasiado asombrado y boquiabierto de ver al omega demasiado cerca, que incluso pierde interés en la joven mujer pelirroja. 

—¿Y tú qué, puta? ¿No es suficiente con los otros alfas que te has llevado? —gruñe la chica. 

—No, puedo llevarme a los que quiera. Así que te pido que te largues en este instante porque necesito este hombre.. 

—Estoy en mi turno y… 

Otabek la separa de sí y ella entiende el mensaje. Ofendida toma su bolsa sin antes decir algunas palabras altisonantes. Yuri sonríe victorioso y toma lugar, pero no lo suficientemente cerca del otro. 

—Sabía que vendrías a buscarme —dice Otabek con una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres pasar a mi casa? 

—¿Pero qué dices? Tienes aquí todo el departamento de sífilis y gonorrea, debes de estar muy ocupado con todas las chicas —Yuri arruga la nariz. 

—Mentira, yo me cuido y lo sabes. 

—Si bueno, no vengo hablar de tú y yo, si no de Víctor y Yuuri. 

Nota que el moreno se tensa ligeramente. Bebe de su vaso e indica que le siga Yuri, quien con el ceño fruncido lo mira con mucho recelo.

—No creo que sea buena idea ir a tu casa…

—Aquí no se puede hablar de ello, espero que entiendas —gruñe el kazajo.

Suspira con profundidad y decide seguir al chico. 

Se van en el carro del kazajo y durante el camino van en un silencio incómodo. Yuri se arrepiente demasiado de haber aceptado ir a su casa, pero no deja de repetirse que esto es para salvar a Yuuri de una fuerte depresión. Es su primer amigo verdadero y no quiere que le hagan daño. 

Llegando a la casa, el kazajo lo invita pasar a la sala donde tiene una barra de bebidas. Esta vez va sobrio y puede notar muchos detalles, como por ejemplo que la casa es demasiado grande y muy solitaria. 

—¿Vives solo? —pregunta Yuri mientras observa con detenimiento el lugar. 

—Si, mis padres viven en Los Hamptons. Aceptaron dejarme venir a estudiar con tal de estar cerca de los Nikiforov. Cosa de negocios —explica Otabek mientras pasa a la barra—. ¿Te ofrezco algo? 

—Preferiría mantener mis neuronas activas, así que quiero agua. 

—Bien, agua será —Otabek se va de la barra para ir a la cocina. 

Ahora entiende porque siempre busca compañía. Otabek también se siente solo y para no sentir el vacío lleva conquistas del bar siempre aquí, algo que Yuri también ha hecho. 

El alfa regresa con el vaso de agua y se lo entrega al omega. 

—Entonces, Los Hamptons —pregunta Yuri con media sonrisa—. Yo vivo en Manhattan cuando estoy en el modelaje. 

—Casi no voy a ese lugar. Mis padres me dan lo que quiera si mantengo mis calificaciones como ellos quieren, pero básicamente hacen para que no esté cerca. Nacer en su matrimonio fue un enorme error. 

—Ya entiendo como van las cosas —Yuri toma asiento en el enorme sofá—. Tienes problemas de abandono y compensas ese hueco con todas esas mujeres. 

Otabek no dice nada, pero su rostro muestra que ha dado al clavo y eso le enfada. Yuri lo nota y ríe levemente. 

—No te enojes. Soy igual que tu —la triste mirada de Yuri sorprende a Otabek—. También fui un "ups" del matrimonio de mis padres. Mi media hermana se encarga de recordarme lo feliz que era mi mamá antes de mi llegada. El único omega del cuadro Nikiforov. 

—Tu madre es… 

—Ella es hermana del padre de Víctor, es beta. Ser omega es un pecado para ellos. 

—Lo lamento. 

—Lo superaré algún día —Yuri cruza una pierna sobre la otra—. ¿Quieres hablarme del idiota de mi primo? Ni siquiera es capaz de contestar mis llamadas o mensajes. 

Otabek suspira profundo, incluso su semblante cambia de preocupación igual que Yuri. 

—Desde ese viaje que tuvieron cambió por completo —comienza a hablar mientras mira el suelo—. Dijo algo sobre "debo alejarme de Yuuri o estará en peligro", pero no sé exactamente por qué —mira al omega—. Lo vigilan y también se ha alejado de nosotros. Tú sabes a qué me refiero. 

—Sus padres vieron la forma en cómo separar a Víctor y Yuuri. Ellos no quieren que estén juntos y son capaces hasta de lo peor —dice con preocupación. 

—Si, también siento que debemos tener que cuidar de Yuuri. Sabemos que sus padres son despiadados. 

—Si, recuerdo lo que le pasó a Natasha. Arreglaron todo para separarlo de ese omega del que se enamoró —Yuri siente un golpe en el pecho al recordar a su prima totalmente destrozada peleando con toda la familia en plena cena de navidad—. Ella jamás se recuperó. 

—Daniell también debe tener cuidado con Mary. 

Es cierto, no ha hablado con la mayor de los Katsuki. Será mejor hacerlo cuanto antes. Otabek se da cuenta de la angustia que siente el rubio, algo que también le afecta. 

—Voy a tratar de hablar con Víctor, pero lo más seguro es que Chris esté más enterado —agrega Otabek. 

—Te lo agradezco mucho —Yuri le dedica una sonrisa. 

Se miran con profundidad a los ojos, dándose cuenta cuán solos están en este mundo y que por alguna razón su compañía los hace sentir cómodos. 

¿Por qué sus corazones laten con mucha fuerza? Eso le asusta demasiado al rubio. 

—Quizá deba irme ya —Yuri rompe contacto visual—. Necesitaba hablar contigo sobre el idiota de Víctor. 

Yuri se dispone a salir de la casa tratando de calmar a su ser, pero Otabek va detrás de él para detenerlo. Lo toma por la espalda rodeándolo por completo. 

—No te vayas —susurra—. Quédate. 

Las piernas del omega se flaquean al sentir el aliento del otro. Otabek besa su cuello con suavidad, lo que le encanta al rubio. 

—Tenías otros planes y te los arruine —susurra Yuri. 

—Tu eres prioridad. 

Le gusta sentir a Otabek cerca, oler el delicioso aroma que desprende y sus manos pasar por su cuerpo. Comienza a perder la cabeza y no era lo que buscaba, pero manda al demonio todos sus prejuicios y se gira dentro del abrazo de Otabek. 

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

**Continuará.**


End file.
